The Past Will Always Come Back to Haunt You
by Xx3-Dark-Angel-3xX
Summary: A very special girl with special powers seeks help in our Prince of Darkness during his early stages of evil. Her & the world’s future all depends on her actions and what he thinks of her. Will love blossom or will darkness overfill both hearts?ChaseOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ppl! I'm back with a brand new story! Yay! Um...this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, so it might be bad. For example, this first chapter. I felt...strange writing it. But the rest of the story gets better. So enjoy! P.S.: I don't own XS. I'm not brilliant enough to have even thought of something so cool. I only own Aisha and Deja and other characters.**

* * *

THE PAST WILL ALWAYS COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU, OR MAKE IT BETTER

4 MONTHS INTO CHASE'S IMMORTALITY

"I don't think this is a good idea," the little red & blue dragon (1) said.

"Of course it's a good idea," a girl in her late teens said.

"But we don't know anything about this guy."

"But he's the only person who can help me."

"-sigh- Fine, let's go."

"Thank you. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

The little red & blue dragon suddenly grew about (not sure) 50x its original size. The girl hopped on the dragon's back and it took off flying into the chilly night air.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

The red dragon landed near a volcano with the entrance carved into the mouth of a giant tiger with sharp teeth. (this is what i think it looks like) The dragon shrank back to its normal size and set herself on her mistress's shoulders and around her neck. The girl walked up to the entrance to find a giant slab of rock. She reached out her hand and lightly touched the center of the cold, hard rock. A bright, white light formed the outline of a large rectangle for a few seconds, and then that section of rock disappeared showing the inside of the mountain. Ahead of the pair was a huge palace, many waterfalls, and a few trees; all of this set in a tinted blue-turquoise hue.

"Who are you?(2) And what is your purpose?" a cold, harsh voice called from the top of the giant staircase that stood before them.

The girl calmly walked into the palace with the missing rock reappearing behind her with a slam.

"Nice place you got here," she said unfazed by the scariness (3) of the voice; putting her hands on her hips looking around the palace.

"Who are you and what do you want," the voice said growing impatient.

"Hmm? Oh yeah... My name is Aisha and I have come for your help," the girl responded. She stepped out of the shadow of the entrance (4) into the light; bowing towards the dark figure on the top of the staircase. She had fair skin, was average in height, with waist length dark brown almost black hair & dark lavender-colored eyes. She wore a full length black dress with splits on both sides that stopped at her mid-thigh revealing that she wore black pants and black slippers u noe the ones that Omi & the gang wear, and a ruby colored gem sat in the middle of her forehead attached to a gold chain.

"I don't do charity work," the voice responded coldly.

"True, but I know that you used to," Aisha said with a small smirk, her hands back on her hips. "Besides, you would benefit greatly if you help me." She knew that she had struck a chord.

"...I don't need your money," the figure said after a few seconds. He turned around and began to walk away.

"I never said anything about money. I could show you how to attain power beyond your imagination."

He stopped in his tracks for a few moments and then turned back around beginning to walk down the stairs.

"And exactly how am _I_ supposed to help _you_?" He made his way to the bottom of the stairs, a tiger at his heels. (a/n: do i _REALLY_ have 2 describe how he looks? Good, b/c by now we should all noe it's Chase that Aisha is talking to. If u didn't catch on… for some reason I blame myself.)

_'He's kinda cute.'_ "I need you to help me control my powers," Aisha said snapping out of her thought.

"How old are you?" Chase asked alittle taken aback by her request.

"How old are _you_?"

"19"

"16"

"And you can't control your powers?"

"Of course I can. It's just...been a while since I've used them?" Aisha lied.

"You know...You're a terrible liar," her dragon companion whispered in her ear. Aisha nodded slightly, not losing eye contact with Chase.

_'Something about him. There's something...unique about him.'_ Aisha thought. She then noticed that he wasn't looking directly at her. Sure he was looking in her direction, but he wasn't looking at _her_. He was looking at the dragon around her neck with hunger. Worriedly she began to stroke her dragon's head.

"So...can you help me?" Aisha said breaking the silence.

"Why not," Chase answered turning to go back up the stairs.(5)

"Wohoo! See I told you not to worry," Aisha said to the dragon.

"Don't speak to soon," the dragon responded.

"Hey, wait for me!" Aisha called out at Chase who was already at the top of the staircase. He didn't stop, or look back, or even acknowledge what Aisha said. She ran up the stairs afte rhim taking two at a time, which didn't take her very long.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 1 everybody. The things below are subjects I'd like to cover. You can find them in the chapter by looking for a number in that thing --> (blah) :**

**1) Looks like Dojo but red & blue. Name: Maybe Deja (get it? Dojo...Deja? neva'mind)**

**2) I dunno I guess he _should _know who it is. I mean he does in the show...**

**3) What kind of voice does he have? Is it menacing...harsh...cold? I don't know!**

**4) I guess there's a shadow at the entrance...**

**5) ****He hasn't turned _full_ Heylin yet, more or less because its only been _2 months_ since he sold his soul. In my opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**I felt like putting up 2 chapters today being that its my first XS fanfic. I've been doing that alot lately...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 --- TRUST**

WALKING THROUGH MANY VARIOUS HALLS

"You live here all by yourself? Don't you get lonely sometimes?" Aisha asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Not exactly. My jungle cats(1) keep me company."

"Oh..."

Silence fell once again.

"So, what took you so long to dump the bean?"

Chase stopped in his tracks. "How did you know about that?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, just rumors when he mysteriously disappeared," she answered waving her hands infront of her with a nervous laugh.

"You're Heylin?" Chase asked now turning to face Aisha.

"Well... not exactly," she started. "You see, my dad is kinda sorta-ish maybe a Xiaolin monk," she answered saying the last word quieter staring down at the floor. She looked up at him, "And my mom is an evil, dark, witch in Europe." (2)

She wasn't sure what to expect from Chase when she said that. (heck, I don't even know.)

Chase walked up to her and took her chin in his hand, bringing her face closer to his. He stared straight into her eyes as if trying to see her very soul.

Inside her mind Aisha knew he was trying to get in, and was trying her best to keep him from taking over. This was a very hard task being that they were both equally matched, but Aisha seemed to be putting in alittle more effort than Chase. Finally both lost their concentration and Aisha was freed. She stumbled backward sliding down the wall behind her.

"What the heck are you trying to do!" Aisha yelled at him. The tiger at his side growled in a low menacing way. Chase just petted it on its head, it calmed down.

"Trying to see what side you're on."

"Well you could've just asked ya know," Aisha retorted standing up.

"Then how would I know you were telling the truth?" Chase responded.

"You don't trust me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, I don't know _that_ much about your personality, so not really. But since you're my new teacher… I guess I'm gonna have to."

"Same here," he said simply and turned around continuing their amazingly long quest to find Aisha a room.(3)

"You know, you really know how to aggravate me," Aisha said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Then don't aggravate me," Chase answered simply.

"Well you started it. Besides I know you didn't want to just find out if I was Xiaolin or not. You were trying to take over my mind."

"So."

" 'So' you might as well just give up on that thought. If my mother couldn't do it when I only 2, no one can. Unless I allow them to."

"Interesting. Here's your room," Chase said as he opened the red oak door. Inside was a queen-sized bed with black sheets and red trim and red velvet curtains around it. A little brown side table to the right of the bed and a French door to a small balcony to the left. Against the left-hand wall there was a huge wardrobe closet and another door that led to her bathroom.

"Wow," Aisha was in total awe.

"If you need me I'll be in the library," Chase told her. She just nodded her head still looking around the room.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Well, that was fun. Now, to find something to do," Aisha said to no one in particular.

"Why don't you go to the library, or wander around the place." Deja the dragon said. (a/n: she kinda disapeared for a while, i feel bad. i finally decided on a name! yay me!)

"Good idea. Wanna come?"

"Nah I think I'll stay in here and -yawn- sleep." Deja said curling up on the bed & falling asleep.

"Okay," Aisha said and left the room. "Now how do I get to the library. Hmm...Got it!" With that Aisha's figure began to shimmer and then disappeared.

IN THE LIBRARY

Aisha shimmered into the library behind a bookcase.

_'Whoa, it worked. Well, that's not defective,'_ she thought.

She wandered around for a while. Looking down the various rows of books.

"The guy has only lived here for a couple of months and has an almost complete library."

After passing the fifth aisle she decided to look down one. To her surprise the shelves weren't only filled with books from around the world, but also mystical objects of all kind. She spotted a half black-half white mist filled sphere in an open box.

"Hello. This looks special," She said to herself reaching out to take the orb from the box, but received a small blue shock right before touching it. She tried again only to receive another shock.

"Ow. Hmm..." she picked up the box inspecting it. When she looked on the top she found a familiar sign on it. It was a black circle surrounded by a white dragon.

"This is the Spanish sign of life.(4) Mom has one of these. Now, how do I get this out again?"

FLASHBACK

_'Now, Aisha, this is very important so pay attention,' Aisha's mother Melesifant told her. She held up an orb of swirling dark gray fog. Little 7-year old Aisha nodded her head._

_'This is an orb of individual life. So that means that everyone has one of these,' Melesifant continued. 'It also represents trust. This particular orb just so happens to be mine.'_

_'Oh, pretty glowing ball...' Aisha said getting up hands outreached for the orb._

_'Sit' her mother commanded and she sat back down still staring at the orb. 'The only way you can hold this is if you trust me and I trust you. Got it?' Aisha once again nodded her head._

_'Good. Otherwise you would receive a very violent shock if we didn't trust eachother. Now,' Melesifant held out the orb towards her young daughter, 'do you trust me that the orb won't shock you?'_

_'Of course Mommy.'_

_'Ok then, here you go.' She lightly tossed the orb to Aisha, who caught it without being shocked._

_'Very good. Now, this is what happens if you didn't have trust.'_

_She snapped her fingers and a little green creature appeared a few feet away from her._

_'Just through the orb to it,' Melesifant said as she walked over to her daughter's side. Aisha threw the orb to the creature and it caught the orb, there was a small bright light and the creature turned to ash with the orb sitting in the middle._

_'COOL! Do it again! Do it again!' Aisha said picking up the orb. (_a/n: wat, she had no idea that she was killing. her mother just enjoyed watching her do stuff like that)

_'Of course dear.'_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah, ...trust. -sigh-" Aisha mumbled to herself. "Crap." She set the box with the orb back in its place and began to think about what to do next. But when she turned around, she saw a black panther sitting a few inches away looking straight at her. After a few moments it walked behind her and pushed at the back of her legs as though it wanted her to walk.

"Ok I get it, but where am I going?" Aisha asked the cat as it walked in front of her occasionally looking back to make sure she was following.

TBC...

* * *

**This was really babbily...I wonder where the kitty's taking her. Wellp, you and I will find out next chapter! C u tomorrow maybe! And don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**

**A few _more _things:**

**1) I dont think he had that many cats but bear with me plz.**

**2) If you've ever seen the Sleeping Beauty movie, I'm talking about that witch lady.**

**3) Ok, so the 'quest' wasn't _that_ long. She's like, 2 doors down the hall away from him.**

**4) European Spain, not the Hispanic countries like Cuba or Puerto Rico.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Thing About Fiances

**Thank you luveroffanfic and Akiko142 for the reviews! Evryone else who reads this, plz pay attention to their good example and **review** _please._With all of that aside, I think I'm making this entire chapter a...nevermind, you'll find out.Plz enjoy: )**

CHAPTER 3

The panther led her into a large room blue room with a long table in the middle. On the table was an array of foods from what seemed like all over the world. The fruits and vegetables stood out the most and almost made the huge chicken invisible.

Aisha just stared at the table,_ 'So I'm guessing its dinnertime.'_

She didn't even notice Chase walking to her side until he said "Are you just going to stare at it all night, or are you going to eat?"

He walked to the table and pulled out a chair indicating for Aisha to sit. She got the hint and sat down and waited for Chase to take his seat across from her before eating.

_'Thank God for all this food between us,'_ she thought. If you really thought about it, having Chase watching you eat with his reptilian eyes really would make you fearful.

It was a quiet dinner that made Aisha nervous. She hated quiet dinners. After a few minutes of eating, a tiger walked in with a tray on its head that held a bowl of soup. To Aisha it smelled delicious, that is, until she saw the green tail hanging from the side of the bowl. She almost screamed at the sight but held it in when she asked to be excused. She walked as quickly as possible out of the room with her mouth covered. Once out of Chase's sight she ran to her room and threw the door open. To her relief Deja was still sleeping on her bed and not in one of Chase's soups. She let out a silent sigh of relief and made her way back to the dinning room.

Once there, she sat down and realized that most of the food was removed from the table and that all that was left were the fruits and Chase's bowl of soup. Aisha's eye began to twitch as she looked across the now shortened table. She had a direct view of Chase, and Chase had a direct view of her; exactly what she feared.

"So tell me about yourself," Chase said when he finished his soup.

"Well...if you mean food wise, I hate hate, hate broccoli, asparagus, and cabbage. Chocolate's always good, and milk. Lots and lots of milk," Aisha said unsurely. "I love to travel, my parents are divorced, I have no siblings even though I always wanted one. And I've always wanted a horse, dog, white tiger, and a European dragon. But I'll always love Deja. And I love children. They're so adorable, and I've always wanted some, but with the right guy of course. And maybe when I'm alittle older, like 20. And weddings! I love going and being in weddings. Whenever I get married, I want white; white dress, white doves, white flowers, and a velvet red and white triple layer chocolate cake and I'm getting too personal aren't I?"

Chase got lost somewhere between the milk thing and the wedding cake, but he nodded his head in response. Who knew that she could be so long-winded?

"No it's okay. Please, continue."

"Um...I guess that's about it," she said. "What about you?"

"Uh...me? I'd rather prefer not to talk about my past," Chase said.

"Well how the hell can you ask me to tell you about myself, but I can't ask you!" Aisha yelled at him.

"Its just one of those things that I don't like to talk about," he replied.

"You're unbelievable," she said blinking at the simplicity of his answer. "You know what? I'm going to make it my personal goal to learn everything about you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Even though we just met, it feels like I'm gonna be around for a while. So I need to know everything about you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Chase said with a raised eyebrow, Aisha nodded her head. "Okay, but I must warn you, there are some things about me that you really _don't_ want to know."

"Oh, please. It's probably not even _half_ as scary as my life. And what's this?" she asked indicating to the teacup filled to the brim with a steaming creme colored liquid that was just placed infront of her by a lion.

"I thought you said you liked milk."

"Huh? Oh, thank you," she realized sipping and then gulping down most ofthe warm milk. She sighed in pleasure as the milk calmed her down as it ran through her body. She suddenly felt very relaxed as she slightly slid down her seat.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little -yawn- tired..." she said dreamily as her eyes began to close.

"I think you should get some rest," Chase said getting up from his chair making his way towards her. "In your room."

"Huh? Say what!" she said startled, suddenly very awake as Chase pulled out her chair.

"I said that you should get some sleep in your room."

"Oh, good idea. A bed's probably much more comfy. Goodnight." Aisha said getting up from her chair and walking to the hall. Once she turned the corner she hit the floor dead asleep.

5 MINUTES LATER

When Chase was finished with his soup, he left the dinning hall to go to bed. As he turned the corner, he almost tripped over a body lying there on the floor.

_'If I've told them once, I've told them 100 times; no cats sleeping in the-'_ Chase thought, but stopped and realized that it wasn't a cat he just tripped over, but Aisha.

"What the-- Aisha, wake up," he said shaking her shoulder. She didn't respond. To him, she didn't look very sleep peaceful, more like dead peaceful, and she was freezing cold to the touch. This, he didn't like. Killing people was totally different from actually handling a dead person. This ran through his mind as he picked up Aisha's seemingly lifeless body and carried her bridal style to her room. Something else he wasn't very fond of and used to; carrying people bridal style.

He gently placed Aisha on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. Deja was asleep on one of the many floor pillows around the room, curled up into a little ball. Chase noticed this as he was leaving the room. He almost tripped over one of them in the dark.

_'Note to self: Tell Aisha to not add stuff to her room without telling me first,' _he thought now realizing that the pillows weren't there earlier. He silently made the rest of the way towards the door and it closed with a small _click_, and off to sleep he was.

_(but_, we all know I can't let Chase off _that_ easily.)

Two hours into Chase's 5 hour sleeping cycle, he heard hysterical screaming and crying in the hall as someone was ferociously banging on the door. He got out of bed half-asleep and half-angry. He opened the door to have Aisha fall to the floor on her knees pounding on his legs as though the door was still closed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chase demnded. This caught her attention and her screaming and crying stopped. She hastily got up and shut the door and then began to pile random things infront of it; all of this in a matter of a few seconds. When she was satisfied with her work, she backed away from the door, hands clenched together infront of her chest panting.

"And exactly_ why_ didyou do that?" Chase asked masaging his temple. It was _way_ too early, or late, to be going through this.

"He's here. But how did he find me?" Aisha said breathing heavily.

"Who's here?"

"My fiancé," she answered turning to face him.

"You're engaged, and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was nesscessary at the time." she replied, her breathing returning to normal.

"There's no way anyone could have gotten in here without my notice," Chase simply stated.

"Unless they're invisible," Aisha added.

Chase thought about this for a moment before deciding his next action. He snapped his fingers and the stuff that Aisha piled infront of the door returned to its original place in a flash. Chase proceeded towards the door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? That stuff was there for a reason," Aisha demanded.

"I'm going to have my cats search the palace grounds for anything... unusual," Chase responded hand on the doorknob.

"Fine then, I'm coming with you."

"If your...-eye twitch- _fiancé_ really is here, I think that you'll be safer in here than roaming the castle with me."

"Nope. Wherever you go, I go," she said clinging to his bare arm. It was just until know that she realized the he wan't in his armor. Instead he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, that showed off his muscular torso and arms and his porcelian smooth skin, and a pair of semi-loose black pants. _'My God he's hott...' _she thought taking her mind off of the situation for a hot second.

"Fine, whatever," Chase sighed opening the door. As he did so, he felt Aisha's grip around his arm tighten. _'She really _is_ afraid of him. Why?'_

As they silently made their way through the dimly lit halls to the throne room, Chase felt it was good time to have a few questions answered.

"Why are so afraid of him, your fiancé?"

Aisha rolled down the high collar of her dress to reveal a shallow blue cut. "This was from when he came back from his fourth mission when we were engaged. I got in the way of his kunai and it grazed my neck causing this. Other than if he captures me and takes back to my father, he's the only person in the world who could do this. Plus,he's the only person who could kill me, well except for Mother and Father."

"Why's he the only person who can kill you?" Chase asked with a small sign of interest.

"I don't know. He's a frickin' ninja and my father gave us his blessing," Aisha answered slightly frustrated.

"Well, if you hate him so much, why are you two engaged?"

"I don't know. Everything was great when we were dating, so we thought we should take it a step further. But once were engaged, he started getting more and more missions. Each of them further and further away..."

"Well, what else would you expect from a ninja?"

"I knew it was going to happen, but he'd always stay longer in that one place even after the mission was completed. He'd stay weeks away after each mission. It made me wonder if I'd even see him again," she said slowing down to a stop. Her eyes were glossed as she stared at the floor. "I've never shared that with anyone, not even my father..."

"Is that why you came here, to forget about them?" Aisha looked up from the floor and met Chase's eyes. She remained silent. "Does your father know that you're here?"

"...Well...yes and no. I'm always traveling as it is, that's when he knows where I am. But this time I just told him that I'm going to China and not to look for me. I'd come visit in a couple of months." She said, her voice sounding as though her mind was far away.

"It'll be okay," Chase said reassuringly.

"...Wait, why do you care?" Aisha asked, by now they had just reached to throne room.

"I never said anything abut caring, I'm just interested," he answered with a sly smile as he snapped his fingers; a lion appeared infront of them. He gave it orders to have the 'army' search the palace and have two of them guarding the front entrance (a/n: they can sense the invisible.)

Afterwards they went back to the hall with their bedrooms. Chase walked Aisha to the door of her room. She seemed hesitant._ 'I'll be waiting for you'_ her mind repeated in her head; the words he said when she had just barely escaped that night. Despite her sudden rush of fear, she opened the door to find her room trashed from when he broke in, and the bloody knife that sat on her bed. She gasped and covered her mouth.

Chase went over to pick it up. "He cut himself and left the knife, why?"

"Actually, he tried stabbing me with that first. He's showing that he's hurt and misses me..."

"So if you don't go back, does that mean he'll kill himself?"

"Doubt it, he'll just keep coming after me."

"Devoted I assume."

"Territorial's more like it. He aboslutely despises you.And know that he knows I'm here with you, I'm dead even if I _do _go back... Chase...I don't feel safe in here. Can I sleep in your room?"

He paused to think about what she just said for a moment, "...Fine. Grab some extra blankets and pillows."

Aisha did so and followed Chase back to his room. Once there she spread out her blankets and placed her pillows at the foot of Chase's large half-circle bed as comfyly as possible (a/n: yea, i just came up with that word.) Afterwards she went into the bathroom, she emerged a minute later in a long, white, sleeveless nightgown and her long brown hair in a low braid.

"Can I turn the light out now?" Chase asked as he watched her go to her makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. He had to admit, the nightgown looked nice on her.

"Yeah, okay," Aisha said under her covers. Chase snapped his fingers and the light turned off leaving the pair in complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 3 is finally done! That was pretty long. Well please tell me what you think! Until next chapter, ****BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Do I Look Dangerous to You?

**Hi again ppl, yea i know. I'm _very _late in updating. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait. I don't have much else to say, so lets get right to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

(a/n: Okay, actually it turns out thati do have something to say.I don't feel like doing a 'last time' thingy b/c it won't sound right from wher i want to start, so i won't. I'll do a recap instead.)

**ReCaP:**

**SO, after eating dinner, Aisha goes through one of her narcoleptic episodes after drinking a cup of warm milk. Two hours later she wakes up screaming and running out of her room after her fiancé 'supposedly' got in her room and tried to kidnap her. She runs to Chase's room where she explains some important things and Chase has his cat army search the palace for any intruders, even though the fiancé is probably invisible. In too much shock of what just happened, Chase allows her to sleep in his room on the floor, how rude! lol.**

On WiTh ThE sToRy:

Aisha's POV

I woke up at around midday the next morning; a sign that I had a goodnight's sleep, even considering last night's events. I still can't believe he found me. And why would father have sent him, I've only been away from home for about two days, not counting today. Saving that thought for later, I rolled over out of my blankets only to fall face down on the floor.

Wait, that didn't make sense. I clearly remember falling asleep on the flo-. I stopped mid-thought because when I raised my head from the floor, I realized that I had just rolled off the bed... Chase's bed.

My right eye began to twitch as my mind put two and two together. _That bastard!_ I hopped up from the floor thinking that he was still asleep. I should've known better, the only person (well living thing) there was a sleeping Deja. Oh my gosh! I forgot about Deja! Thank God she was still alive. And that's when I noticed the folded piece of paper on the nightstand on the other side of the large bed. Thinking it was for me, I climbed over the bed on all fours and unfolded the paper.

_Aisha,_

_If you are reading this, it probably means that it is mid morning. Whenever you feel ready, come to the training room. It's the door to the _LEFT_ of the _DINING ROOM_. The entire palace was searched, and there were no signs of your fiancé. Well, except for the main entrance being left open by him. I found Deja in the kitchen this morning and recapped her on everything that happened and brought her in here. And don't be alarmed about waking up in my bed. You looked… uncomfortable sleeping on the floor. Don't worry, nothing happened. And your breakfast should be on table in here already._

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Chase _

"So he cared enough to explain everything to me in a letter. How thoughtful," I commented to myself. With that I got up, collected my blankets and pillows, gently placed Deja around my neck, and made my way to my room to pick out something to wear. It was still alittle creepy to be in here, but I gathered my courage and changed into a pair of loose black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, black Chinese slippers, and then pulled my hair back in high ponytail braid as quickly as possible. Then I went back to Chase's room and ate the breakfast left for me. By now Deja had awoken and joined me for breakfast. After finishing almost everything on the tray, it decided that it should just disappear. Which it did.

"Wait! NO! I wasn't done with that sausage yet!" Deja cried out to the non-existent tray.

I silently laughed at her inconvenience and let her crawl up on my shoulders and headed towards the training room. The room was huge with brown and black walls with giant golden cat-like eyes circling the walls. In the middle stood Chase. How to describe current expression: emotionlessly expectant?

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

"Yes I did, thank you," I answered.

"Good, because its time to begin your training."

"Of course Master Young," I teased with a small smile as I bowed.

"What did you just call me?" he demanded.

"Master Young. It _is_ a perfect name for my new teacher," I answered as inocently as possible bowing again.

"It is _not_ a perfect name for me. It makes me feel..._old_."

"As you wish...Master," I couldn't help it, it was too funny.

Giving up he asked me, "Do you want to spar first, or show me what's wrong?"

"Umm...I guess spar first."

"Are you any good with staffs?"

"Am I?" I said taking a foot long stick out of my pocket. I turned it to the side and it extended another 3 feet into my other hand. While I did this, Chase went to an equipment closet that wasn't there when I walked in, and grabbed a staff of his own.

He came back to his spot and we bowed to eachother while Deja crawled from my shoulders over to the top of the closet. As I was raising from the bow, Chase was already speeding towards me! I quickly blocked his attack with my staff and he jumped back. He attacked again and I blocked. But the force of his attack was stronger this time, much stronger. I slid backwards for a bit and then jumped over him and tried to get him on his back. He blocked it.

_'He's faster than he looks,' _I thought to myself as our staffs continued to clash.

NORMAL POV

When Aisha jumped back far eough from him, she lashed out her staff heading straight for Chase. He blocked it with his own staff but then looked down at it. It was wrapped in chains. Aisha's staff was actually chains. She pulled hard and his staff broke where he was holding it leaving Aisha with the huge middle piece. She had a satisfied smirk on her face as the chain returned to her side with the chunk of his staff.

"No weapon for you," she said, "and no weapon for me." The chain and piece of Chase's staff bursted into a fire that extinguished itself in a flash leaving nothing.

Chase tossed the two pieces he still had to the side and moved into a fighting position. Aisha did the same and then disappeared and reappeared infront of him punching him square in the chest. She was about to knee him in the stomach but he blocked it and the blow to the face, catching both of her wrists and throwing her against the wall. She slid down the wall and liled there still on the floor.

"Get up Aisha! I know you can take more than that," Chase commanded her.

She remianed still for a few seconds and then slowly made her it onto all fours and then fully standing.

"Oh snap, you made my nose bleed," she stated casually licking the blood off her upper lip. This revealed two seemingly very sharp fangs that weren't there earlier. "It better not be broken."

She speed dashed towards him and kicked him the stomach, then punched him in his chest at lightning speed continuing her assualt. Having enough of her brutal attack, Chase was finally able to catch up to her speed and strike back. They were soon in a barage of attacks and blocks neither of them getting in a good hit.

They finally broke away from eachother, both panting and tired and glossed in sweat. The training room was almost completely destroyed with deep dents in both the walls and pillars that held up the ceiling. Aisha recovered her some of her energy faster than Chase did and dashed towards him again. Slightly taken aback by her sudden recovery, he knew he wasn't ready to take another one of her attacks. He raised both of his hands up and four walls of stone came up from the ground and surrounded Aisha. He then moved one of his hands horizontally and a fifth stone covered the top, trapping her in a stone box. Sounds of her pounding against the stone wallcould be heard from the outside, but she couldn't break through.

This gave Chase time to continue his recovery. Okay, so maybe about a few seconds worth of time. A bright red X formed itself on the side of the box that faced Chase, there was a pound as Aisha kicked the center of the X and the wall and the rest of the box crumbled into sand. As she emerged from the cloud of dust, Aisha's eyes were glowing a bright purple and her hands had a purple aura around them. She once again dashed towards Chase and began her assualt all over again. But this time with much more power than before. When they broke away, she called out "Boy braiding hair!" and caught Chase by his hair and flipped him on his back onto the floor. She flipped him over on his back held back his left arm with her glowing left hand and her glowing right hand pressing down his armor. He yelled out in pain as his armor slowly disinigrated beneath Aisha's hand and burned his back and his wrist that she was holding back.

"Aisha, enough!" Deja called from across the room. Aisha snapped back into reality and her eyes changed back to their original lavender color and her hands stopped glowing. She looked down and saw Chase beneath her and the damage she had caused to his back and wrist.

"Um, oops. I guess I got alittle carried away," she said getting off of Chase and helping him up.

"Where'd you learn a move like that?" he asked.

"You mean 'boy braiding hair'? I made it up a year ago back in Russia. Wrist please," she replied. Chase held out his injured wrist and Aisha placed her hands around it and began chanting in a low mumur. An orange light emmited from her hands and his wrist as the burn began to heal and the armor reapair itself.

"You can heal people?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, can't you?" she said as she healed his back.

"No. Only a handful of people are able to."

"Really? Because my parents once sent me to some place in Africa and there was this huge town full of people who had healing powers."

"Was it called Unyabe?"

"Um, I think so. I don't remember really, I was only like 6," she replied fixing her nose. "Did I break anything?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay," she said walking out of the room.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I need a bath."

"Your training isn't over yet. You still have to show me what's wrong with your powers."

"...Fine. Give me 2 things to blow up."

With a wave of his hand, Chase made two trees appear in front of her.

"Okay, now I'm going to try to hit that tree," she informed pointing to the tree to her left. She raised her hand, palm facing the tree. The ruby on her forehead glowed a bright deadly red and the tree to Aisha's right blew up on fire.

"See?" she stated. All of a sudden she collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 4 finished! And Aisha can so kick Chase-but! Whoo! lol. I never realized how hard it is to write fighting scenes. An the whole 'boy braiding hair' thing sounds so lame to me. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that. So plz review and tell me what you think. See you Chapter 5! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Um No Title for This One

**Hi ppl! I'm back! I can't believe that its been a week since I last updated... Okay, so the netx chapter, will probably be the last chapter until next Saturday becaus school starts again this Monday and I have a state test coming up. So I'm sorry if I don't update for a while after tomorrow. Here's Chapter 5 everyone, ENJOY and review please!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Aisha woke up to find herself in her room with something cold and wet on her forehead. She sat up quickly only to drop back down from her extreme headache.

_'Ugh what happened to me?'_ she thought.

"What did I tell you about using your powers to blow stuff up?" she heard Deja say.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Aisha said. "Blowing up stuff + stupid ruby ultimate headache & unsciousness."

"Well you failed to mention that problem." Chase said from the doorway.

"Ugh! Not right now Chase. As you can tell, I have a really bad headache."

"Lucky for me I'm not blind," he said, mostly to himself. "Here, take this, it'll get rid of the pain." He handed her a teacup of blue liquid.

"What is it?" Aisha asked taking the cup, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Just drink it so we can get on with your training." He responded impatiently.

"Fine," she mumbled before chugging the cup of blue stuff in one gulp. "Whoa, it worked. What was in it?"

"One wing of a bat, unicorn blood, and the heart of a snake," Chase said rubbing his chin. Aisha went wide-eyed. "Or maybe it was the heart of a wolf, oh well."

Aisha just covered her mouth, jumped out of her bed, and ran into the bathroom shutting the door. A few minutes later she walked out, an 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-10-times-over' death glare at Chase.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She walked right up to him, "You can't feed unicorn blood to an ang-!" She stopped in mid-yell catching herself. She turned her back to Chase and stomped out of the room shutting the door behind her with a loud bang. A few moments later she yelled 'you idiot' from down the hall and continued on her stomping rampage through the palace. Chase and Deja both had very surprised looks on their faces. (just _picture_ Chase with a surprised expression)

"Oops. I forgot to mention, she's… allergic to unicorn blood," Deja said. "-sigh- This isn't good. I suggest you find her before she destroys something special," she added while lying back on a pillow just when there was a sound of something exploding. "Too late."

"Shoot," Chase said dashing out of the room to the source of the sound.

AT THE SOURCE OF THE SOUND

Chase ran down a few more corridors when he saw green light coming from the hall ahead of him, causing him to run even faster. When he turned the corner he saw Aisha standing infront of a pair of giant open wooden double doors from which the green light was emitting. The light was actually a mass of swirling green air that covered the entire inner doorway. Aisha looked like she was about to walk into the light.

"What are doing!" Chase yelled to her.

"This where the souls that you capture are kept, isn't it?" Aisha said in awe.

"How do you know that?"

Aisha walked towards the light ignoring his question.

"What are doing!"

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Aisha said turning to face him. Her voice was menacing now, and when he saw her she looked eerie; the ruby was glowing and so were her eyes. "You'll be stronger. Isn't that what you want?"

"What kind of question is that?" Chase asked, but Aisha continued walking forward with her hand infront of her. She suddenly jerked back.

"No! I'm not letting you take over this time!" For that second her eyes were back to normal and so was her voice.

"Stay out of this wench! I'm just filling out my life's purpose; making him supreme ruler!" She turned to face him. "You want to plunge the world in darkness don't you? A full 10,000 years! And giving up my soul makes it only one-step closer. Then all you have to do is mar-"

"SHUT UP!" normal Aisha yelled.

"Fine then. I'll give you a choice Chase, either wait for centuries to fufill the prophecy, or let me kill this precious jewel now?" back to the glowing eyes and deeper voice.

* * *

**Sorry if its kinda short,well anyways...OOOHHH! Cliffy! Who will Chase choose? Well, your just gonna have to hold on till chapter 6. Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet My OTher Half

**Hi there, I relized that i haven;t updated in about a week so here's chapter 6!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 ---It's Your Choice

**Last time on Xiaolin Showdown:**

"**_What kind of question is that?" Chase questioned, but Aisha continued walking forward with her hand infront of her. She suddenly jerked back._**

"**_No! I'm not letting you take over this time!" For that second her eyes were back to normal and so was her voice._**

"**_Stay out of this wench! I'm just filling out my life's purpose; making him supreme ruler!" She turned to face him. "You want to plunge the world in darkness don't you? A full 10,000 years! And giving up my soul makes it only one-step closer. Then all you have to do is mar-" _**

"**_Shut UP!" normal Aisha yelled._**

"**_Fine then. I'll give you a choice Chase, either wait for centuries to fufill the prophecy, or let me kill this precious jewel now?" back to the glowing eyes and deeper voice._**

'_Wow, this is a toughie. Hmm… put up with Aisha for a few more decades and then continue my plan of ultimate power, or get it now…'_ Chase thought.

"You know I can hear your every thought. And this isn't a time to be playing around! I'm really gonna DIE! Now PICK!" normal Aisha yelled at him.

Chasewaved his hand and Aisha quickly floated to Chase face to face.

"Don't you want a queen by your side at your time of triumph?" glowy-eyed Aisha said caressing Chase's face. "Well, at least a _loyal _queen?"

"Even though I have no idea what's going on, it does sound _very _tempting... but I think that I'd rather deal with the crazy one," Chase decided grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from his face.

"Fine then, your loss," she said flipping him over her shoulder with her free hand with ease. While he was on the floor, she kicked himon his side sending him towards the doorway, but by then he was just sliding back on his feet.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Chase said.

"DEJA!" normal Aisha yelled. Bringing her attention back to Chase, glowy-eyed Aisha teased, "Bring it." As she got into a fighting position. Within the next 2 minutes, Chase finally pinned Aisha to the wall, just then a giant Deja appeared.

"Uh oh," was all she said before she shrank back to her normal size and crawled onto Aisha's shoulders, who was still pinned to the wall. Deja bit her mistress on her shoulder causing Aisha to scream a blood-curdling screech that echoed throughout the whole palace. Chase let go of her to cover his ears. A few seconds later the screaming stopped and he closed the double doors as Aisha sank to the floor.

"Ok, what the hell was with that?" Chase asked turning back to Aisha.

"You pissed me off. I told you it wasn't a good thing if you did," Aisha stated shrugging.

"Ugh.-sigh- No you didn't," Chase said rubbing his head.

"Really? Could've sworn that I mentioned something about it…"Aisha said thoughtfully. "But thank you, thank you, thank you so much for saving me!" she exclaimed pulling Chase into a hug. "But why'd you pick me in the first place?"

"Umm…we'll talk about that later. Is there anything else you need to tell me about yourself before tomorrow?"

"Um…well, do you mean anything life threatening-?"

"Is there _anything-_" Chase started, getting annoyed.

"Well…there _is_ this _one_ itsy-bitsy, little prophecy that -inhale- determinesbothourlivesandtheoutcomeoftheworld," she said in one breath.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Wait, was that life threatening?" Chase said not even half-listening.(Very un-Chase-like)

"Um…no not really?" she hoped.

"Oh, okay."

"Great! Bye then!" Aisha said breaking into a run, but froze when Chase called out her name.

"Where are you going this time?"

"Just back to my room," she answered. Her eyes did look tired and after she's been through in just _one_ morning, she was ready to pass out.

"Aren't you going to join me for lunch?"

"Hn? I'm so sorry Chase, -bow- but I'm too -yawn- tired to eat and I still need that bath. Wake me up in another…5 hours."

Chase just shrugged and disappeared into the air. Aisha's figure shimmered and disappeared.

NEXT DAY

Aisha, a usual late sleeper, got up at around 7:oo. She knew for a fact that Chase had awoken hours ago, and still wanted an answer about the day before. So not wanting to have to face him so early in the morning, she waved her hands in a circle a few feet above the ground and a giant pot appeared in front of her. She sat behind it facing the door as purple smoke arose from the black pot.

"Why did he choose me?" Aisha asked looking down into the pot.

"The answer you seek cannot be found here, search someone else, somewhere else, and in something else if you want the true answer," the pot answered.

"Ooh, helpful," Aisha remarked sarcastically. "-sigh- Where can I find my answer?"

"Who is it that you want to know about? Where are your emotions? In what can you find your life story?" the pot replied as it disappeared.

"Ugh! I hate riddles!" Aisha said.

"Well at least you finally got the right question. It took you half an hour, a new record," Deja stated not looking from the scroll she was reading.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. But what was it talking about?" Aisha said.

"I know you're not that dense..."

"Fine, I'll just do it myself. Okay, who is it that I want to know about?"

"That's too obvious, its Chase."

"I know _that_, its just… why him?"

"I don't know. Why'd you want to come here in the first place?"

"Because he's the only one who could help me. She said so."

"And exactly who is _she_?"

"Mom; I overheard her and Dad before they separated."

"Well I suggest you start with Chase."

"Sure," Aisha replied as she disappeared on her way to the library.

LIBRARY

Aisha quietly made her way around the library calling out Chase's name. She knew someone, or something, was in here she just didn't know exactly what.

"Chase?" she asked turning down an aisle of books.

She stopped at the end of the row to look around when she sensed something behind her that made the hair on her back stand on ends.

"Looking for me?" she heard whispered in her ear. She turned around to find no one behind her.

"I've been looking for you," she heard once again in her ear and turned around to find nothing. He was here, she knew it. Now, how to catch him.

'_So he's behind me, and can see my every move,'_ she thought turning around again.

"I couldn't find you anywhere," he said once more, this time playing with her hair. She turned around to once again find nothing.

She took a deep breath and sat cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed. A few seconds passed before Chase reappeared behind her, this time she sat still. Chase then suddenly fell straight to the ground on his stomach. Aisha appeared sitting on his back as the Aisha on the floor faded away. (she used a decoy)

"I win!" she exclaimed as she began to laugh. Chase, not the one who likes to be defeated, twisted his left arm all the way behind him, grabbed Aisha's arm and threw her on the floor on her back next to him. He got up and stood over her.

"No, I win," he said calmly, but then winced as he gripped his left arm. "So why were you looking for me?"

"I came to ask you a question," Aisha answered.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 6 ppl. What's Aisha going to ask him? And what's wrong with Chase's arm? These questions and others will be answered next time on: The Past Will Always Come Back to Haunt You. Don't forget to review! See ya later!**


	7. Chap 7: Chase, My Fiance Fiance, Chase

**Yeah its been a while since i've updated. SORRY! i had state tests this month & other stupid, pointless, mandatory skool crap to get out of the way. But i'm back with a brand new chapter and i have finally seen the last episode of XS. The sad thing is that i missed 'time after time(1)' b/c i had to go to camp... i'm so saddd! ok, complaining done, on with the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 (sory, no recap)

Both of their figures disappeared and then reappeared outside.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Chase said still gripping his arm.

"First, let's take care of that arm of yours. Come," she said sitting on the floor cross-legged.

Chase obeyed and sat across from her, his injured arm outstretched. There was a few minutes of silence while Aisha delicately tried to find a way to remove Chase's armor. Fet up, she drew an invisible line down the middle of the armor and it fell to the floor in half a couple of seconds later.

A small smile of satisfaction appeared on her face as she gingerly rolled up his sleeve. With his elbow exposed, they could both see the real extent of the damage to his left arm.

"You know, you don't have to hide your emotions from me," Aisha said turning his arm back in place. Chase inhaled sharply from the pain, she looked up at him, "Sorry," and bent his arm into an L position across his torso.

"Hold that there for a second," she said putting his right hand against his left arm.

A small ivory box appeared in her lap that she opened and rummaged through. She pulled out a glass bottle of orange liquid, a full roll of bandages, and a metal arm brace.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Chase asked her.

"Well, not exactly. I can't remember if your arm has to remain straight or bent," Aisha answered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I can live with a dislocated elbow," Chase said getting up.

"Nope Mister, I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. Now sit," Aisha replied.

"No."

"I said sit!" Aisha grabbed the bottom of his armor and yanked hard causing him to fall back down. Instinctively, he put down both hands to help break his fall. This obviously made the elbow situation worse, causing him to roar out in pain.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to your doctor. Arm please," Chase complied angrily and held out his arm.

"This is gonna really hurt. Your elbow is far from dislocated," she turned around and sat in his lap and tilted her head to the side. "If it hurts, bite me," she stated simply.

"No. There is no way I'm biting you."

"Well how else are you going to take out the pain?" Aisha asked him.

"I'll squeeze if it hurts," Chase responded wrapping is good arm around her slender waist and resting his forehead on the back of her shoulder.

"Fine. But just don't break any ribs okay?" She felt the slight trace of a nod on her shoulder.

"First I need to find out if you broke anything else," Aisha explained as she added pressure around Chase's elbow, his grip got tighter.

"There are alot of bone fragments. I think you may have shattered your joint." She heard a low muffled scowl in response.

"You've got two choices. One, you let me amputate your arm," Chase lifted his head and gave her a 'if you do I'll kill you' look, "OR I could fix it for you. But it would take a really long time to fully heal and you'd be on painkillers for about a month or so."

"I think I'll take the latter."

"Okay." Aisha took the orange glass bottle and poured some of its contents on his arm. Chase noticed its contents weren't really liquid like water, but it wasn't completely airy like gas as it wrapped itself around his elbow and sank into his skin. Next she took the roll of bandages and began to wrap his elbow until about half of it was gone. She then placed the arm brace against his arm and continued wrapping his elbow. She placed both of her hands over Chase's elbow and began chanting in a low murmur as she did before. An orange light appeared around his elbow and her hands. There were small sounds of cracking as the bones were moving back into place. Aisha stopped chanting and the light dimmed out.

"All done!" she stated with a smile getting up. "Does your arm hurt?" she reached out her hand to help him up.

"No, nothing." Truth be told, he actually couldn't feel the pain anymore. Actually, he couldn't feel anything with how tightly wrapped his elbow was.

"Great," she said packing the orange bottle back into the ivory box that disappeared.

"What was it you were going to ask me?" Chase said bringing up the subject again.

"Oops, I almost forgot this," Aisha realized pulling a white cloth out of her pocket. She walked over to Chase and tied the cloth under his injured left arm and across to his right shoulder making a sling. "It'll help you keep your arm in this position."

"Are you trying to avoid the question?"

"What question?"

"My question about what you wanted to ask me," Chase said.

"Oh, nevermind, its not important," Aisha replied turning away.

"You know you're going to end up asking me sooner or later anyway."

Aisha wriggled her nose and then became very fidgety, "Oh fine, I'll tell you!"

She walked to the edge of a clear pond and sat down, one foot in the water. He patted the blue-marble ground next to her ushering Chase to sit. He sat down beside her cross-legged.

"Well, I was just wondering…um, well…Why did you choose me over my…other half?"

"What are you--? Oh, that…Well, I guess you could say I like to work for what I want. I don't take the easy way," he replied.

"So by 'want', do you mean me, or my secret?"

"Which one do you think?"

"…Okay then we'll try this another way. You're basically saying that you care, right?"

"I don't know, am I?" Chase teased her.

"C'mon! I gotta know!" Aisha pleaded. Chase remained silent. "Tell me and I'll stop asking questions."

"Okay then, deal. But its a secret. You can't tell anyone," he said with a smirk and his good index finger against his lips. "I already told you," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey that's not fair! What kind of answer is that!" she protested.

"You said no more questions if I told you," Chase reminded her.

"But it didn't answer my questioon," Aisha mumbled mostly to herself.

Silence fell between them, but it was very calming thanks to the sound of the waterfall rusinhg ahead of them. Aisha relaxed as she sighed.

"Promise me something," she started breaking the silence. Chase looked at her. "Promise me that you won't eat Deja, or even think about putting her into a tub of hot water."

Confusion was clearly written all over his face. _'My are we dense today.'_ "The little red dragon, Deja," Aisha said clearing his fogged memory. His facial expresssion became its usual emotionless stature. "Promise me," Aisha's voice was low and threatening.

"...Fine," Chase finally responded.

"Great," Aisha said. Her long blue dress turned white with no sleeves, much like the nightgown she had on a couple of nights before. "Well since you're currently handicapped, I get a break," she said soundlessly slipping into the water and diving under. Chase justand observed for a few moments as she made her way towards the mini-waterfall. Why he stayed, he himself didn't even know. Somewhere, subconsiously, in his mind he flet he had to stay.

_'Taking advantage of the injured, very noble.'_ he thought sarcastically. He heard a splash and what sounded like a high-pitched squeal, but it was stifled from behind the waterfall. Chase wasn't alarmed and got up to go meditate somehere until Aisha emerged from the water gasping for air, climbing out as fast as she could.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked as he helped her up.

"He-he's back!" she gasped. Just then something shot out from behind the waterfall and landed a few feet ahead of Chase and Aisha.

That something turned out to be a he with black hair with a thick white streak that was pulled back into a low braid that stopped at hs mid-back. His ninja headband was set around his head, hidden behind his dark bangs, and set just above his vibrant green eyes. "Aisha, you have to come home with me."

* * *

**Chapter 7 done! And just alittle insight, we're getting closer & closer to the end. :( But its a **_2_** part story so I need to know if I should put part 2 in this story, or make a whole other seperate fanfic. Plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Its Time to Go

**YAY! I'm back! And thank you angelthunder and Akiko142 (sry if i spelled it wrong) for the tips on youtube. It was realy helpful except the sound on my speakers died over the weekend. So sad...Plz enjoy the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

rEcAp:

_"What happened to you?" Chase asked as he helped her up._

_"He-he's back!" she gasped. Just then something shot out from behind the waterfall and landed a few feet ahead of Chase and Aisha._

_That something turned out to be a he with black hair and a thick white streak that was pulled back into a low braid that stopped at his mid-back. His ninja headband was set around his head, hidden behind his dark bangs, and set just above his vibrant green eyes. "Aisha, you have to come home with me."_

* * *

"Come home? Now? But I only just got here!" Aisha protested through chattering teeth.

"But the wedding is in 3 weeks Aisha," the man argued back.

"Well can't we postpone it or something, I have to train before I face my family."

"No we can't postpone it. We've already changed the date 3 times! Besides, what do you need to train for?"

"If my entire family -dead and alive- is going to be there, do you really want the whole thing to become a blood-drenched massacre? I need to train because I'm one of maybe three people who are even the tiniest bit able to keep the peace," it seemed as though she had completely overcame the fact that she was still cold and soaking wet, dripping water all over the place.

"Ahem," Chase cleared his throat, though no one seemed to remember that he was there.

"We've been over this; we have bodyguards, and ninjas, and banishers. What else would need?"

"...I'm not to sure, but I know we'll need--"

"And it didn't even look like you were training!"

"Hey! I was taking a break since he shattered his elbow. He'll probably make me train early tomorrow morning anyway!"

"Ahem!" Chase cleared his throat louder getting Aisha and the stranger's attention. "Aisha, who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. Chase, this is my fiancé Akino Itchinura. Akino, this is my newest teacher Chase...Young."

At the sound of this name, Akino slowly reached to his side and wrapped his fingers around the top of one of his kunai, not losing eye contact with Chase. Noticing this, Aisha walked toward Akino and pulled him in a big soaking wet hug. "If you can deal with Mother, you can deal with Chase," she whispered in his ear. He let the kunai slide back into his side pack and returned Aisha's hug.

"So are you coming back?" he asked simply. Aisha let go to turn around to Chase. Her eyes looked sympathetic, but it was the look that meant she was asking him what she should do.

"You know I don't need you to monitor me," he said reassuringly. "Go dry off and change." Aisha nodded in response.

"Just try not to kill eachother," she said as she walked back to her room, leaving the two alone in silence.

"She didn't seem too happy to see you," Chase stated a minute or so after he was sure Aisha wasn't close enough to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"When you first came here, she said you tried to stab her with the knife…_in her sleep_. And today, what were you trying to do, drown her? Is that how you show your love for her?"

"…Look Buddy, I already don't like you, but if its an explanation you want, fine," Akino said sitting on the ground cross-legged. "Her father told me to do whatever it takes to bring her back home. The whole knife thing, I was trying to get rid of the demon hanging around her head. It just so happened that she woke up, saw me standing over her with a knife , and freaked out. As for today, I wasn't expecting her to come behind the waterfall, she was startled. I'd never even think about hurting Aisha. She's too precious and so easy to get attached to, that you just can't let her go."

By now Chase regretted asking the questions. He didn't believe a lick of what he said, but he felt that Akino had a point about Aisha being so easy to get attached to and that she was indeed something…'precious'. He had only known her for a few days and had already fallen for her. Well, not fully anyway, it was more of a teenage crush that he knew will later destroy what little heart he had left.

'**_Well too bad for you she's gonna be married in 3 weeks,'_** his inner reptilian-self said with an evil laugh. Commence heart crushing…NOW! And like 'London Bridge', the rest of Chase's heart fell into itsy-bitsy pieces. It was true though, she was going to get married, and at such a young age…

Just then Aisha was came back to the pair in her usual black attire of a dress and pants. Her still wet hair was braided and put into a seemingly tight spiral bun on the back of her head and Deja around her neck.

"All ready?" Akino asked getting up and wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Almost," she said and went over to Chase and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much, even though its only been a few days." He returned the hug as best as he could with his good arm. Upon 'accidentally' inhaling, Chase caught Aisha's scent of roses and lavender. It was sweet and tickled his nose. From now on he would always love that scent…no matter how evil he would become.

The 2 second hug (yeah, all of that happened in 2 seconds) ended and Aisha gave him a warm smile and said "I want you to come to the wedding."

Both Chase and Akino almost fell where they were standing, but each for different reasons.

"But I don't really-." Chase started.

"Yeah, I know, weddings probably aren't really your thing. But you have to come. For me. Please!"

"…Fine," he mumbled his face going into emotionless mode.

"Great! And wear that sky blue outfit you have. Bye! See you in 3 weeks!" she called and waved as she ran to catch up with Akino who was already outside. Chase just stood there watching them leave.

"Wait, a wedding! And what blue outfit!" Chase wondered aloud about what he had just agreed to.

* * *

**I have updated within a 2-day period. Aren't you all proud of me! Yeah, with that aside, its time to -'CRITZIZE MY OWN WORK!' With your host...ME! Okay, first off, I felt that I was really discriptive with this chapter & its probably not a bad thing. But it only was _this _chapter and that was prabaly b/c i was up typing this thing til 10:30 last nite instead of finishing my project...which i did! So now i won't fail...okay maybe a B or C b/c my work ended up to be a piece of crap. Next, I'm pissed off at my speakers. I can't hear anything! Now I can't watch TV off the computer! Wahh! Ok, I'm done, and yeah i know that last one wasn't really critizing my work. Sorry for wasting your time. Oh! and 1 more thing before I go. The blue outfit that Aisha mentioned is the one that Chase used to wear before he turned evil. She saw it in a clothes basket that a tiger was carrying back to his room. Now its time for you ppl to review and for me to start the next chapter. BYE! **


	9. Sneak Peek Preview

**A/N: Ello People! This isn't going to be a real chapter for a number of reasons... 1)I just wanted to come out and say that I'm not dead or anything like that. 2) My computer crashed back in June and the new one that I just got 2 days ago...has no floppy drive. This is where I keep all of my work that hasn't been destoryed. How sucky is that! 3)Thank you to all of you loyal and new reviews who left comments in my absence. 4) I won't be writing a new chapter until maybe...next week b/c of weekend homework. That should be illegal. People have better stuff to do over the weekend other than homework! 5)I also have to find a new way & place to keep all of my work. 6) This 'chapter' is actually going to be a sneak preview for 'next season'. But that doesn't really make sense b/c my next season doesn't start til chapter...13 maybe 14. Well anyways:**

* * *

NEXT TIME ON THE PAST WILL ALWAYS COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU, OR MAKE IT WORSE:

(imagery montage!)

You see Aisha in a black and purple European style dress covered in blood and kneeling on the floor, "Chase, I just _killed _someone! I didn't mean to, it just happened...!" She sobbed into her bloody hands.

"Its alright, you did a good job," Chase said lifting her head so their eyes met.

"What...?" was the last thing she said before everything began spinning and then suddenly went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase entered the pitch black room, "You haven't come out of your room in two days."

"I'm fine Chase," Aisha said from a corner of her room.

"...Being locked in your room for two days means you haven't been eating. Not eating means you have no energy," Chase continued ignoring her statement.

"I have nothing to live for."

Chase stopped in front of her dark form sitting on the floor, "...And not having energy means you can't train, and that will defeat the purpose you even coming here."

From what he could tell she had on a long-sleeved off-the-shoulder black dress that stopped at her knees.

He knelt down to her level and cupped his hand under her chin to get a better look at her face, "And you haven't been drinking have you?" Her pupils were two times smaller than they should've been.

"I said I'm fine," she said pulling her head back from his grasp.

"No you're not. Come," he said pulling her to her feet and out of the room by her wrist.

"Let...me...go!" Aisha shouted trying to break free. Chase just ignored her efforts and continued to pull her down the hall. "Chase, you're hurting me! Let go!"

"Stop struggling and it won't hurt so much," he mumbled mostly to himself. That's when he caught a whiff of a familar scent. He turned around and pulled back her sleeve.

"_This_ is what you've been doing for 2 days?"

"...20 for each day he's been gone," Aisha replied quietly staring at her arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chase! Have you seen Kiara!" Aisha asked running into the war room.

"Who's Kiara?" Chase asked looking up from his work.The two warriors next to him looked up too.

"Um...uh...nevermind!" Aisha said running back down the hall.

The two warrriors looked back at him. "Follow her," was all Chase said and the left the room. Once alone, Chase slumped forward so his head hit the table.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"...And that was the last I ever say of her. Aisha Juliana Katar Itchinura."_

He closed the book he was writing in and placed it on top of the fireplace in his library.

* * *

**Yay! I finaly finished the sneak preview! this took me 2 saturdays and a sunday to finish b/c of my nosy brother and weekend homework. Hopefully I didn't give too much away. And sorry for the long wait, thanks for being so patient with me. The next real chapter won't be up for a while for lack of "me time" on the computer. I apologize in advance. Til then people...Peace Out Yo:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I know its been the better part of forever since I've last updated, but I'm back and with a REAL chapter. The sad this that it on;y took me 2 days to write this. Anywho, plz enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

((((a/n: okay, yea. Being that I have totally forgotten what happened last time &, for reasons unknown to me, I can't go back and check, there will be no recap. i'm sorry to all you ppl who actually _liked_ reading those things. If anyone really did. Anyways, on with the story!))))**

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Chase awoke that morning fully rested and ready for another land-conquering day. However, today he was feeling extra happy because he destroyed one of the most powerful kingdoms of that time. No, not Egypt, that was today's objective. Yesterday's victory was bigger, much bigger.

By now he was fully dressed in his usual attire and was heading down the hall to breakfast, his head whirling with the days plans.

_'And if today is as promising as yesterday, I could have a huge meeting with all the world leaders and have them sign over their territories and souls to me. And then, eternal darkness...'_

He turned into the dinning room and took his seat, lost in his own little totalarian thoughts, "Good morning Aisha."

"Hola amigo," she responded from the other end of the exceedingly large and vastly empty table.

He froze after hearing the response and looked up.

"What, did I miss the wedding?" he asked sarcastically, regaining his composure.

"Nope, it got postponed again," she said through a mouthful of red grapes. She then went on to explain why it got pushed back. By then Chase had finished his breakfast and was about to leave the room.

"Is that all you came for?"

"Nope, there's a whole list of things we have to talk about," she answered, also getting up and walking towards the door after Chase.

Chase mentally cursed himself for getting up this morning. The last thing he needed was his former pupil popping up out of thin air on the day he was going to burn Cairo to the ground. Now he'd never--

His thoughts stopped when he felt an unusual chill run through his body and a momentary, but noticeable, adrenaline rush that had suddenly caught him off guard. He quickly turned around to meet a pair of great lavender seas and a small smooth hand wrapped in his gloved one, held up between their two faces. That familiar scent danced in front of his nose tempting him to come closer... But he remained as is knowing that he was above such lowly and desperate temptations.

"I was trying to ask you what happened to your arm," Aisha said clearly tired of waiting for a response. Obviously she had not seen or expericenced the same thing that he did.

"...It healed," he said after a while.

"That's impossible, it's only been two weeks."

Determined to get her off his case, he demonstrated that his arm was fine by doing a few perfect push-ups with only his once-injured arm.

"Amazing..." she whispered under her breath.

"I know I am," Chase stated slyly walking away.

That seriously irrated her. Aisha had always had this thing against cocky men, they're too proud for their own good. She always wanted to chop off each and everyone of their cocky little heads that harbored their cocky little minds. Ugh! But being that most men are cocky, that would result in mass genocide and a world of disaster.

Getting past her pet-peeve, she continued to follow him and asked her next question,

"Where the hell is Atlantis?"

He stopped and turned around,"I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't act stupid, I know you sank it to the bottom of the ocean."

"No, you know _Dojo_ did it," he corrected her as he continued walking.

"Yeah, but who let Dojo out of his box?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't have any proof that I did."

"Yeah, but technically you're not saying that you didn't do it, and therefore you did."

"True, but I'm also not not saying that I didn't do it, so therefore I didn't."

"Yeah but-" Aisha stopped knowing that continung was completely pointless. "-sigh- weren't you listening when I told you _not_ to destory great utopias?"

"Didn't you _just_ remember that you _didn't_ tell me?"

"No I didn't. Its one of the key elemets to ultimate power: 'Destroy someone's utopia and be-ith sure thou's will perish sevenfold'."

"No, you haven't told me."

"Oh, well, there you go."

"You are a very...arguemental woman," Chase stated turning into his meditation room.

"I'm afraid to take that as a compliment so I''l ignore your statement, " Aisha said following him into the room.

They sat down in the middle of the miniature green meadow in dead silence concentrating on the roaring water fall. After a few minutes, the rushing water became quieter and remained that way for the next hour while they meditated.

Afterwards they headed out towards the hall and Aisha, not knowing where she was going, continued to follow Chase.

"So, where's your little dragon friend?" he asked striking up a conversation.

"Deja? She's in Europe trying to keep my mother from burning at the stake," Aisha answered alittle too casually.

"Seems like its an everyday situation."

"Not really, its more of a monthly thing," she stated. They stopped in the middle of the hall.

"I have some important matters to address today and since I wasn't expecting your arrival, you can have the rest of the day off."

"Are you serious?" Aisha asked with enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Yes, but you are not to disturb me for any reason. Understand?"

Aisha nodded her head a few times and headed towards the front of the palace. Chase watched her until she turned the corner and then proceeded to the door a few feet away labeled 'War Room'. The room was entirely brown and the walls were decorated with various weapons and shields with labels telling where they were from. In the center of the room was a huge rectangular table whose top was completely covered with a map of the world. Around the table sat and stood about ten of Chase's lead generals waiting for him. He made his way to the head of the table, and the meeting began.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review. Now, off to compsing next chapter! exits stage right**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola! don't have much to say since i've updated within a week. so, enjoy!**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The day before Aisha got the day off from training and hasn't been seen since.

_'This can't be good,' _Chase thought as he walked to her room late that afternoon.

He quietly opened the door. The room had an afternoon glow with the only light coming from the open french doors that led to her mini balcony. He went to go close the doors and glanced at the bed. There she was, sprawled across her bed asleep in what she was wearing the day before. He looked her up and down and concluded that she probably took a hike through a jungle. Her pants, shirt, and boots were splotched with mud and shallow cuts. Her left arm had a deep gash that was still badly bleeding. Next to her head was a small deep purple chest, and below it was Deja, also asleep. The chest wasn't all that interesting to him, but his curiousity got the better of him. He reached over Aisha and picked it up. The chest already had its golden key in the lock and both were covered in inscriptions.

_'Most likely some type of enchantment,'_ he thought. He turned the key and the top clicked and popped open a bit, emitting a bright light through the crack. He fully opened the top to find a ball of bright light sitting on a velvet purple cloth. Lost in a few seconds of amazement, he suddenly dropped it as a bloodcurdling screech erupted from the chest.

Aisha shot upright from her sleep and alarmingly looked around. Her hands quickly covered her ears as she glared at Chase.

"What the hell did you do?!" she shouted at him over the screaming.

"What'd you say?!" Chase shouted back.

"Ugh!" she sighed and got off the bed and closed the chest with her foot.

The screaming stopped at once and they both uncovered their ears.

"What was that?" Chase asked Aisha as she picked up the chest and put it on her dresser.

"A piece of the sun," she responded rolling her shoulders back and cracking her neck.

"Where do you find stuff like that," he asked examining a jade skull that also sat on the dresser.

"I...'borrowed' it from those homicdal Incas," she said motioning to the chest. "Its a gift that they recieve from their sun god after a certain number of sacrifices. That scream was the sound of all the people who were sacrificed. I needed it for something."

"So that explains why you didn't get back until today."

"Well, yeah, that and I had to stop home for a minute. Ow," she said from the bathroom as she inspected her injuries. "When I told my father I'd be here with you, he was furious."

"Is that where the cuts came from?"

"No, of course not! This was from those crazy mummified Incas and their arrows. Here, could you put some of this on my ankle."

Out of courtesy, he obeyed her request and entered the bathroom. She sat on the counter with her left leg with the bruised ankle stretched out on the counter. But what made Chase stop in the doorway was the fact that she had shed her black pants for black shorts that exposed her leg from the middle of her thigh down. To Chase her legs were perfect works of art. Her soft, indian brown color glowed in the light and its smooth texture had not a blemish on them.

"I think I might have twisted it. Stupid rock," she said sucking her teeth and moving her foot side to side. "Chase? What do you think?" she lifted her leg and then rotated her foot.

"Well if you can do that, its not twisted," Chase answered her with his smart-alecky voice.

"Yeah, but it hurts, alot."

He took her foot in his hand and quikly snapped it to the side until it cracked.

"Ouch! What the holy hell was that for!" she shouted pulling her foot away from him.

"I just cracked it. Your ankle's fine. Come here," he stated motioning her to bring her foot back out.

She stretched out her leg again and then handed Chase a jar of pink geletain. He opened it and gently massaged it onto her ankle. Aisha sharply inhaled when the cold substance came in contact with her skin, but then relaxed as it ajusted to her body temperature.

She sighed when Chase closed the jar and she stood back up on the floor. "So I guess this means its training time."

"Right. Training Room in 5 minutes," he said from the doorway to her room.

"10," Aisha said.

"5," Chase repeated closing the door.

"Fine!" Aisha yelled at the closed door.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Aisha strolled into the room exactly 5 minutes later in a white short-sleeved shirt and black cargo pants. When she was a couple feet away from him, they bowed to each other and she took a fighting stance.

"No, today you will learn a new fighting style, Tae Kwon Do," Chase said raising his hand as a signal to drop her fighting stance.

"Tae Kwon Do? I already know Tae Kwon Do. What's is have to do with Tai Chi anyway?"

"Basic Tae Kwon Do is the basis of learning the balance needed in Tai Chi for better control and flow of energy."

"...Good enough," she said giving in.

"Good. Walking stance right leg out. Go."

"Kyaa!" Aisha said when stepped forward with her right leg. Her right leg was bent and her back leg was straight both of her hands were bent at her waist with her fists facing upward.

"Wallking left low block, go."

"Kyaa!" she said again. Her left leg was know forward and bent and her right leg was back and straight. Her right fist was still at her waist and her left arm was straight and parallel to her left knee.

Chase circled her, checking her form. "All 20 moves of the Kunchi Won, go."

"Aisha began a series of low blocks, punches, and turns, and ki-upped (shouted Kyaa!) on the last punch. When she finished, she turned to Chase and stood straight up.

"Very good. Gomon, chum-chigi."

Aisha relaxed and then took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Great, that's one less thing I have to teach you. On to Tai Chi. Do as I do and try not to actually release any energy."

With his left index and middle finger, Chase brought his left hand from his right shoulder and down to his stomach. He extended his left hand with his index and middle fingers pointing out to the left and used his right index and middle fingers and traced ffrom his stomach, up his chest on the other side, and along his left arm. He then opened his right hand fully and brought that arm around to his other side and shot a black energy out of that hand at the wall. He repeated it a few times without releasing any energy and then Aisha joined in once she understood. They practiced this move a few more times, but on the last try a small purple stream of energy shot out of her hand and ignited the end of Chase's hair.

"Ah! Oh my god!" she shouted covering her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked turning around.

"Your hair's on fire!" she quickly squealed.

"I didn't mean to do it. I _swear_!" she quickly responded grabbing his hair and putting out the small flame. "All better."

Chase let out a frustrated sigh and massaged the area between his eyes. That's when amuffled growl echoed through the room.

"What, I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon," Aisha said when Chase looked up at her.

"Go," was all he said in response and Aisha bowed and quickly left the room. For someone who had traveled the world, she seemed to still had alot to learn. Through this observation, Chase was able to conclude that Aisha was rather vunerable and yet, so strong willed. She was able to have control over both good and bad situations. Any real person who had lost conrtol of their powers would have been completely distruat. She just walks around like everything's fine, even though this is a good attribute, it leaves her with a huge weak spot; anything could easily set her off the edge.

_'...Take what you have learned and use it to your advantage Chase. With enough time and effort, your work will pay off in your favor...'_

Chase's eyes snapped open from his meditating as a presence approached. He had obviously been meditating for quite a while, because as she entered the room, Aisha was already walking around in her black nightrobe.

"Some _woman_ is here to see you," she said in a teasing voice.

_'Woman?'_ was all that went through Chase's head as he tried to figure out who it was.

"Says her name is Wu-yak or something," she said.

"Tell her I'm not here," Chase said suddenly realizing who it was.

"Too late, I'm already here," a red-haired woman said leaning against the doorway. "And the name's Wu_ya_."

"Hey look lady, didn't I tell you to wait outside!"

"I don't have to do anything you say _child,_" Wuya said gettin' all up in Aisha's grill (face for those of you who don't noe what it means & obviously have missed out on the past 6 years of the 21 century).

Aisha opened her mouth and was about to retailiate to that last comment but Chase pulled away quickly enough before a battle broke out. "Thank you Aisha, I can handle it from here."

Aisha retreated to her room clearly frustrated at Wuya and her insult.

"Well Chase, let's get down to business," Wuya said, and Chase led her to his War Room.

"Was that the girl?" Wuya asked him when she was seated.

"Yes," Chase answered with a small sigh.

"Are you serious, that spunky little roudy...Nevermind, -sigh- Those Guans sure know how to pick them," she said sitting back in her chair.

"So what's the plan?"he asked her.

An evil smile spread across her face, "I thought you'd never ask..."

**The End **

(well, of this chapter anyway)

* * *

**yay! i'm sorry but for some reason i can't remember which group was warlike, Aztecs or Incas. if someone could tell me, i'll gladly fix it in this story. i've brought up more questions and possibly haven't answered any. just like 'Lost', but not as confusing...YAY! well yeahs, i managed to drag Wuya into this pretty early, i wasn't even planning on it...yay twists! so, whats gonna happen next? stay tuned & see what'll happen next time in about a week... thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: That girl is poison

**Hi everyone! once again i had another project...well 2 actually & one was due thursday, yay! well yeah, i forgot to say that the Tae Kwon Do thing was actually what i've already learned in school. impressive right? hopefully you guys have a clear picture of wat i was attempting to convey. so, here's the next chapter!** **

* * *

****LAST TIME:**

**It really wasn't all that eventful actually. Okay, so Aisha disappears for awhile & comes back. There's a _pinch_ of friendly fluff, if you will, and training comences. Tae Kwon Do, Tae Kwon Do and Wuya shows up. OMG! Yes, 1500 years ago Wuya. Full power, completely evil, and as annoying as ever! This is where my main story line did a complete 180 and has changed since its original stage as a daydream in my english class. And YES, Wuya and Chase are in co-hoots. But don't expect a relationship or anything, that's just plain nasty. Okay, enough spoiling, on the show!**

* * *

"So what was with that lady yesterday?" Aisha asked Chase after training. They finished early today and had the rest of the afternoon to do anything. Deja was going to hang around for a couple more days, but would have to leave again to Europe.

"Who, Wuya?" Chase asked, Aisha nodded her head. "Nothing. She just came to inform me of someone to look out for."

"...I don't believe you," Aisha stated flatly.

"Then don't," he replied and kept walking.

Aisha sighed and went in the opposite direction to her room. The rest of the afternoon passed by fairly quickly considering that Aisha basically sat in her room most of the time. She went out once though, to the library to plan her next treasure hunting trip, but Deja found out and told her it wasn't a good idea to keep leaving in the middle of her training.

"But I'll be careful this time, I promise!" Aisha pleaded.

"No, that's what you said last time when I saved your butt," Deja said turning her head away.

"Pa-lease!" Aisha begged. And that's when she pulled the puppy dog eyes trick.

Knowing that she knew Deja could never hold out long with that look, she gave in,"Okay, okay fine. But we'll go when I get back from your mother's, got it?"

"YAY!" Aisha screehed and grabbed Deja into a hug.

**Later that Night**

Later that night after dinner was consumed and Aisha was about to go to sleep, a soft knock was heard from her door.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened it.

A panther sat before her with a note in its mouth and a maid behind it carrying a huge mass of black cloth in both of her arms. Aisha took the note from the panther's mouth and the maid placed the mass carefully on her bed. She returned to her spot behind the panther and they both bowed as Aisha closed the door, reading the note.

"Is this man crazy?"Aisha asked out loud.

"Why, what'd he do?" Deja asked inspecting the article of clothing on the bed.

"He wants me to wear _that _tomorrow night to France!" Aisha said with a disgusted look on her face.

"This? Isn't not as bad as you make it sound," Deja replied looking at the dress. She was now in her human form with shoulder-length icy blue hair and piercing red eyes in a midnight blue long-sleeved dress. ((kinda like wuya's))

"But its a _dress_! You know I can't stand those things!"

"You're just over-reacting its really nice, and it might actually fit you," Deja said holding up the dress.

"And its European styled! Nu-uh, no way. I am _not_ getting in that."

"Oh, but look, the lavender threading matches your eyes!"

"Well if you like it so much, why don't you go?"

"Because he asked you. And the color clashes with my hair and eyes."

"I don't see why he wants me to go anyway."

"Did you try asking him?" Deja asked hanging the dress up in the closet.

"No, he went somewhere and won't be back until tomorrow. -sigh-"

**The Next Day**

After breakfast, Aisha made her way to the Training Room that morning, everything seemed quiet. Well, quieter than usual, if that was even possible. But it wasn't until she enterd the room that she noticed what was wrong...

_'Wait a minute, where's Chase?'_ she thought when she paused in the doorway.

Now that she thought back on it, he wasn't at breakfast either. Curious, she went to his room and tried the doorknob...the door opened.

"Hello?" she asked to the empty room. She stepped further inside and inspected the room. Against the wall was a half-circular bed draped with a black fur blanket and snow white pillows. Other than that, not much else had changed since she was last here. The pair of samurai swords were still situated on the wall above the bed, the bookshelf was still packed with various books, and the dressers were still on either side of the bed. Their rooms weren't that different other than the bed, decorations, bookshelf,and the fact that his room was much bigger than hers. She knocked on the bathroom door and waited until silence answered her action. As she turned to walk away, her hand glanced over the doorknob. When it did, a white light flashed infront of her eyes and she opened the door to see herself sitting on the marble counter lip-locked with Chase who was standing between her legs.

"Woah! What the hell...?" Aisha mumbled when her current vision was restored. She gave a suspious look to the doorknob to the bathroom and decided that she was probably going insane.

She looked at the bookshelf again and felt like being nosy. Her eyes ran through the rows until a thin, black book caught her eye. She went up to it and pulled it from the shelf and flipped over, there wasn't a title. She sat on the bed and began to untie the red ribbon used to keep it closed. She began to read the first page and realized that it was a journal written by someone with very nice handwritting.

**_Month 1, Day 1...Friday (since I've had you)_**

_It is the first day of the new year and you are the gift given to me from Master Monk Guan II. Guan and Dashi each got one too, and Guan is so jealous of you because his is purple. PURPLE! What a womanly color! But you are much better, your'e black with a red string to keep you closed. Well anyway, Master Monk Guan says that_ "keeping a journal will help you maintain inner peace and mental stability. Both of which are as important physical strength" _Blah Blah Blah._ _Yeah, whatever, so now I have to spend 10 minutes a day writing in you. Grea /_

_That jealous, spoiled brat Guan just snacthed you from my hands. It took a while, but I managed to get you back by threatening to set all of his clothes on fire and strangling him in his sleep if he ever tried to take it again. Idiot...I can't stand him. Just because he is Master Monk Guan II's grandson, he thinks he runs the place. He's constantly trying to outdo me. I hope he chokes on his rice...AH-HA! He just did! Uh- oh, I think he might've heard me laugh. Time to run. Bye_

_"Wow, Chase kept a diary..._Very_ interesting..."_ Aisha thought to herself. She put her left hand down on the bed and ran it over the fur blanket and fell on the bed on her back taking in the softness of the blanket as she continued to read.

With her unbelievable speed reading, she mangaged to get up to the 20th entry in about 10 minutes.

**_Year 2, Month 3, Day 7... Monday_**

_Yeah, I've been too lazy to write for the past few days. Instead, I've been either sleeping or meditating...Sorry. But I needed someone...or something, to confide with my newly aquired information that made my heart skip a beat earlier today. Master Monk Guan II called Dashi, Guan, and I together because of some "important news". He began on a lecture about how we have control over our own destiny, but not over the prophecy's that cancel out the power we have over our destinies...or something to that effect, I don't know. So after that, one at a time, we met with him in private and he told us our futures. Dashi is to become a Grand Master one day and save the world, Guan was to take his place as a Master Monk and must one day fight against a friend, and I am to be the greates warrior of all time. But however, my destiny shall cross with another's and I am to save them from "falling into the wrong hands" and in return they will help me somehow. Strange huh? _

"Save them from falling into the wrong hands? So he told them just like that?! I'd kill that man if he wasn't already dead!" Aisha commented out loud. After calming down, she skipped ahead until another year had gone by...

**_Year 3, Month 5, Day 20...Sunday_**

_I have just saved the 30th person this month from falling. This time, into the hands of a black abyss. So far none of them have have helped me in any shape or form. I am starting to believe that Master Monk Guan II was wrong. However, Ihave been offered a request to become a great hero, but the price is too great: my soul for a bowl of soup that will keep me young forever. This way I could always help those in need and fufill the prophecy...I'm thinking about turning down the offer when I see him again later tonight, but then again...The sun is setting, I must leave to meet with the bean. He says his ame is Hannibal._

"Hannibal...but I thought I-- he should be--Uh oh..." Aisha said trying to put what she just learned together. Her mother had known Hannibal before he was banished to Hell and Aisha had ony met him once. He was supposed to have burned a fire death, but he somehow escaped and turned Chase evil. _'I wonder if anyone else knows about this?'_ Aisha thought. The next entry she read was written a few weeks later...

_I didn't think you would have survived the fire. Well I guess it'd be best to keep you, maybe some good will come out of this. I am now on the Heylin side, all thanks to Hannibal Bean and his cursed soup. We have broken ties a while ago and I've locked him away in the Ying-Yang World. Thank God. Anyway, I just finished setting the old temple a fire, well, part of it. There are many more monks there than I knew about, and that's saying something. I didn't see Guan or Dashi there but I'm sure they'll learn of my visit soon enough. I have a new home now, its much quieter and more fitting to my new look on life. Its just me, myself, and I._

**_Year 3, Month 10, Day 2...Thursday _**((((skipped ahead a few, ok alot ;P))))

_My current cat army number: 1,050. As of today, I think I might be regretting killing that old fortune teller a few days ago. She mentioned something about a woman who would take me by surprise. When and where I'd meet her were left unanswered because by then, one of my soldier's swords had gone through her heart...Oops. But she did manage to say she was an angel or something and had lavendar eyes. So a couple of days later, this girl shows up at my palace with the most intriguing eyes of lavender. Right then and there she had me interested, however, my curiousity shall not become anymore than curiosity. The Lao-Mang-Lone soup wiped any other such emotions from me. I am Heylin now and have no time for such feelings, I could easily make her disappear as easily as she came. All though, her smile could light up the darkest of rooms and she smells of the sweetest of roses...Oh God, I'm thinking about her again. I thought at least writing about her would get her out of my mind, but I guess not. And the fact that she's engaged only makes this dreadful emotion's symptoms more and more painful. Maybe she is the person who Master Monk Guan mentioned all those months ago...This girl is poison to my new way of life._

Aisha was sitting straight up as she read this entry in total astonishment. She never would have guessed that he felt this way about her, he was so good at hiding it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a distant thud that sounded like something heavy dropping on the floor. It was the door to the palace that just closed.

"He's back," Aisha breathed as she rushed to put the journal back where she found it and quietly escaped back to her room through his french doors onto his balcony, and over the balcony between their rooms, into her room. She decided that she'll go with him that night to France. But only as a favor to Chase. She kept the information about him away from Deja and asked her to help her get to her dress.

**One Dreadful Hour Later **

It was the hardest battle they had fought yet, but Deja finally managed to tie Aisha's corset as tight as possible.

"I still don't see why I need this anyway, I'm already thin."

"Its supposed to make your figure more attractive. Step into this," Deja explained as she held the top of the dress open for Aisha to step into.

"I hate this," she mumbled and pulled up the dress. "Is it okay that I can't breathe?"

"Beauty comes with a price."

"Everything has a price," she replied as she walked to the mirror now fully tied in her dress. It didn't look as bad as she thought it would, but what got her was the amount of cleavage showing. "Did it come with a shawl or something?"

"No, why?"

"Don't you think I'm showing a bit too much?"

"Oh, that. That's how its supposed to fit."

"What?!"

"Are you done in there?" Chase called from outside the door knocking.

"I'm not coming out!" Aisha called back.

"Don't be silly," she whispered to her. "She'll be out in a minute!" Deja called to Chase and tossed Aisha a pair of diamond string earrings and a black choker. She then opened the door and pushed her out of the room. "Have fun you two!" and shut the door.

"Hey!" Aisha yelled at the closed door pounding on it. She realized that Chase was there and quickly turned around, "I can't stand her sometimes."

She tilted her head so she could put one of her earrings, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Why don't wear dresses more often, they look good on you," he replied. His eyes were showing something, but Aisha just couldn't figure it out.

"Its just not my thing," she answered trying to put on the choker.

"Here, let me help you." She turned aroundand pulled her to the side so Chase could fasten the choker closed. When he finished hishands rested on Aisha's bare shoulders sending chills down her back. "Let's go," he whispered in her ear and they disappear to France.

* * *

**Yay! I have finally updated! Man is this chapter long, buthopefully it wasn't too long. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. Yea, & that part about somethinandanother don't ask, I have no idea what was going through my head that day. Um...since its Thanksgiving Recess and if i finish my project like...tomorrow, there might be a new chapter by Saturday maybe. I don't know. Anyway Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving!!!**


	13. Chapter 12: FRANCE!

**OMG!!! I'm sooooo sorry for the super-slow update. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all of your generous and life-meaning-giving reviews!! Okay, alittle melo- but yes thankyou & b/c fanficiton emails were down 'n stuff, I lost my ideas for writing b/c i thought that no one reviewed. (Took me 3 days to figure out it was down) Well anywayz, I HAVE NO MORE PROJECTS TIL AFTER CHRISTMAS!!! HALLELUAH!!! The only thing I have to worry about is trimesters. Which means... MORE WRITING TIME YAY!! Okay, on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME:**

So last time Aisha got a hold on Chase's diary. Oh my gosh! And of course she read it. So now... "They're off to go to PARIS! The romantic cit-y of FR---ANCE!! Yeah!" (sing as: we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**France:**

...and POOF! They magically appeared in Paris, France thanks to Chase's amazing teleportation powers. They landed at the bottom of a grand staircase at the front of a ginormous golden-tinted palace. By now, Aisha was definitely having second thoughts on the whole idea.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Aisha said giving the top of the stairs a wary look.

"Its just a party. There's nothing you need to worry about," Chase said with his arm bent at his side offering his arm.

"Fine," she sighed, "but you owe me big time." and hooked her arm under his.

"Hey wait, why do you get to wear your armor and I can't wear what I normally wear?" she asked as they proceeded up the stairs.

"Because this is formal casual and its _normal_ for you to wear a dress to these types of events," Chase answered.

_' "It's normal for you to wear a dress." Geez, you sound just like my father,' _Aisha mockingly thought in her head.

"Well your father is right."

"...How'd we get on the subject of my father," Aisha stopped and asked.

"You're the one who brought it up," Chase replied.

"No, the last thing I said was 'Hey wait why do you get to wear your armor and I can't wear what I normally wear?' Then you said 'Because this is formal casual and its _normal_ for you to wear a dress blah blah blah.' " Aisha recounted.

"Then you mocked me and said 'Geez you sound just like my father' "

"I never said that...I-- Hey since when could you read minds?!" Aisha shouted at him and pushed him away.

"Never. Since when could you communicate with other people through telepathy?" Chase asked her.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good. Ouch!" she said reaching for her forehead, covering the jewel on her head as it glowed.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked her.

"Just a small headache," she said composing herself, "let's just get this over with."

They hooked their arms together and proceeded inside the palace. They turned a corner and were stopped at the top of another red carpeted grand stairway as their names were announced.

"Monsiuer Chase Young and Madame Aisha Katar!" the announcer guy shouted with a strong French accent down towards the ballroom. Every one below them stopped what they were doing, looked up at them, and then the room erupted in whispered conversations as Chase and Aisha made their way down the stairs.

_'I didn't know there were going to be so many people here.'_ Aisha thought worriedly. _'And they're all so... exotic. Why are they all staring at me?'_

"Its either because you're with me," he said barely above a whisper, but loud enough for only her to hear, "because you used your last name and not mine, or because you're the most beautiful person here."

Aisha turned to look at him,_ 'Do you really mean that?'_

_'Of course,' _Chase replied with a smirk.

Something about that smirk caused a hot feeling to rise into Aisha's cheeks. She knew that a blush was about to show, however the make up she had on hid its appearance.

_'Thank the Lord.'_

"Thank the Lord for what?" Chase asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, nothing."

**Aisha's POV**

"Ah! Chase! Aisha! Welcome to Pari!" a man nearing his twenties called to us. He stopped in front of us through the crowd and went to shake Chase's hand.

"Prince Derek, I never knew you were associated with so many people in your field of work," Chase replied.

Prince Derek was actually rather handsome. His brown hair stopped at his shoulder blades and was held back in a neat white bow. He wore the normal attire for French royalty, but without the cape that would have completely clashed with his icy blue eyes.

"And what a beautiful midnight rose you have brought with you," he said indicating to me. Almost forgetting my European courtesy, I performed a small curtsey and held out my hand which he took in his and lightly kissed. I always thought this custom as strange and never needed but I just had to go with the flow on this one.

Prince Derek and Chase continued to talk about stuff that I had no interest in and my mind slowly ran off to the people present at the ball. There was a couple with feline-like ears, some with reptilian-like tails, and the one that really stood out, a woman with an outrageusly large updo and loud red hair. That's when it hit me, but when I was about to tell Chase, Derek had asked me something in French.

"Aimerait que quelque chose pour ait bu?" I realized that he asked me if I would like something to drink.

"We, merci" I answered and chose a wine glass filled to the brim in with a blood red liquid off the waiter's tray. Derek gave me a small smile that slightly exposed the tip of a fang and told us that he will catch up with us later. My stomach dropped, something bad was going to happen.

"Is something wrong?" Chase asked me.

"No, nothing at all," I took a sip of the substance in my hand, it tasted like sweet strawberries. "Actually, is Wuya supposed to be here?"

"Wuya?"

"Yeah, Wuya. Loud red hair, nasty temper, ugly make-up."

"...Not that I know of."

"Are you sure about that?" I said nodding to the red updo a few people away. From Chase's frown I could guess that had the same worries.

"Stay as far away from her as possible," Chase whispered in my ear as he pulled me through the crowd away from the woman.

"Now that I can do," I said taking another swig of my drink. Was it me or is this stuff getting more and more addicting.

"Chase!...Aisha," we heard a voice say behind us saying my name darkly.

_'Oh CRAP' _was all that went through mine and Chase's head as we turned around to meet the person who called us. Low and behold, it was Wuya, just without the updo we thought she had. Instead her hair was pulled back into a simple, yet elegant braided bun, considering the amount of hair she had. Her dress was white and silver with gold trimming.

_'She cleans up nice for a skank,'_ I thought and finished the other half of my drink.

_'Mustn't laugh. Must retain composure.'_ I heard Chase think.

I gave Wuya a small smile and raised my second glass to her, "It's good to see you too Wuya."

"And you too Devlin," Chase said to the man on Wuya's arm. I can't believe that I almost forgot that he was there. About Wuya's height, maybe taller, with firey shoulder length straight red hair. Also rather attractive, if I wasn't already engaged.

"Likewise Chase, M'lady," Devlin said and bowed, I curtseyed back. His accent screamed of England but was still understandable.

"Chase, how have things been since I left?" Wuya asked.

"You've only been gone for a day Wuya," Chase said. _'So get over yourself.'_

"So Devlin, how did you and Wuya meet?" I asked hoping to cut off Wuya before something ridiculous came out of her mouth.

"Last year in England. Remember Wuya."

"Oh yes, how could I forget. It was when I came to take the Queen's place," she answered with a look of remembrance on her face. "But sadly I was stopped by her damned knights!"

The grip on her glass grew extremely tighter and it broke in her hand cutting her and causing her to bleed.

"Oh my…" she commented.

"Let's get this cleaned up, eh? Would you excuse us?" Devlin said. Chase nodded and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Such an odd couple," I commented to myself.

"Tell me about it," Chase replied sarcastically. Obviously he had heard me.

"Wait, but if she already has a man, why does she keep hitting on you?"

"Because Devlin is a simple nature warlock who's under one of her spells."

"Oh, that explains a lot." That's when a sudden pain shot up my right arm and dropped my glass to hold my other arm.

"Are you all right?" Chase asked me. The pain had gone away.

"Uh, yeah, just a muscle spasm," I lied, hopefully he didn't pick up on it, but if he did he didn't have a chance to say anything because the Prince had just appeared and asked me if I wanted to dance. I nodded my head and glanced at Chase behind me as I was led to the dance floor that was already filled with a hundred other guests.

It was a waltz and at every four or five turns the men would shift over and switch dancers. If you thought hard about it you'd probably get dizzy from all of the twirling but it was really like flying. Even though I was never a big fan of western ideas, I kind of liked the dances, no matter how slow they were.

I closed my eyes after a couple of partner changes because the dance just repeated itself after each change. It was the grasp that pulled me closer to my newest partner that made me open my eyes again as I was caught off guard. And there stood Chase.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered in my ear.

"What." Turn.

"I haven't heard thought from you in 10 minutes."

"What do--Think something." Turn.

"Nothing. Something's not right," and the pain was back again in my right arm. I tried not to show it, but instead gripped Chase's hand tighter.

We inconspicuously made our way to a nearby balcony away from the guests whenI realized that my arm was bleeding through the sleeve of my dress.

**Normal POV**

Chase carefully ripped her sleeve apart to find that her arm was covered in a shallow layer blood from her shoulder down. He gently wiped away the blood with her sleeve only to find that most of it dried into a peculiar pattern and wouldn't come off. That's when it began to to change colors from black to a blood red color in a pulse-like manner.

"Oh no. Something bad is going to happen Chase, we have to leave," Aihsa said with fear and worry written all over her face.

"Chase, may I speak with you?" they looked up to see Prince Derek in the doorway to the balcony.

Chase glanced at Aisha who still looked worried and then back at the prince.

"It'll only take a moment," the prince added.

Chase leanded toward her "Stay here," he whispered in her ear and left with the prince.

Aisha sighed and turned around to look out over the balcony. The moon was full and bright, but she couldn't enjoy its beauty that night. Not only had her arm began to hurt again, but her stomach felt strange too. She began to remeber the lasttime something like this happened and concluded that being in a mansion full of villans was the worst place she could be at the time.

"You look stressed, care for a drink?" She turned around to see Devlin in the doorway holding out a glass for her. It was red like the one she had been drinking all night and thought it alright to accept it.

"Thank you," she said and gupled it down only to have the pain return in full blow to both arms.

The glass dropped and she collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Are you alright?" Devlin asked her. And then an ear-piercing shreech rang throughtoutthe mansion. Soon, many other cries erupted from the ballroom and Chase came running back onto the balcony.

"What did you do to her?" Chase asked inspecting the scene.

"He didn't do anythi--Ahh!" she repilied as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in pain.

Chase punched Devlin in the face, causing him to slam into the floor, and then picked up Aisha bridal style and carried her into the hallway.

"What's going on?" she asked through her pain.

"I have no idea, but I know we have to get out."

Just then, Devlin jumped down in front of them from the ceiling armed with a ball of fire.

"Okay Chase, I feel better, put me down," Aisha quickly stated. Just as her feet touched the ground, Devlin attacked them to which Chase quickly defended.

"Simple nature warlock my foot," Aisha commented as she dodged another fireball.

"I'm going to kill Wuya," Chase said kneeing Devlin hard in the stomach and elbowing him on his head. He doubled over and fell on the floor unconcious.

"Let's go," Chase said and pulled Aisha further down the hall. Upon re-entering the ballroom, the whole crowd turned to face them. Some baring fangs others welding knives and glowing orbs ready to attack.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Aisha said to him.

* * *

**YAY!! Another chappy done!! I think I might give you guys a 2 for 1 special. aka--another chapter. I'm sorry if I can't and another won't be up until...friday b/c I have tests all this week and I'm off Friday. Thank you once again for being so patient with me!! Until later!!!****PEACE OUT YO!!!**


	14. Chapter 13: Trouble in Pari

**So some of you guys asked about the pattern on Aisha's arm. If you go to this website below, you can see something that looks a little like. My scanner is a bum and isn't compatible with my computer...So it's not as pretty as it is on paper. **GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ THE FIRST MESSAGE UNDER THE 'SEMI-DAILY UPDATES' AND FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS.THANK YOU!!** Anyway on with the story: _

* * *

_**

**_LAST TIME:_ **

**_"Simple nature warlock my foot," Aisha commented as she dodged another fireball._ **

**_"I'm going to kill Wuya," Chase said kneeing Devlin hard in the stomach and elbowing him on his head. He doubled over and fell on the floor unconcious._ **

**_"Let's go," Chase said and pulled Aisha further down the hall. Upon re-entering the ballroom, the whole crowd turned to face them. Some baring fangs others welding knives and glowing orbs ready to attack._ **

**_"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Aisha said to him._ **

**_---------------------------------------------------------_ **

"Could you shut up and go hide?" Chase said moving into a fighting postion.

"Why can't I fight with you?! Holy-!" she retorted back dodging a blue orb.

"Because you reflexes have slowed down greatly since two days ago."

The guests charged towards them.

"GO!" Chase yelled while fending off a dozen attackers. Aisha nodded, gathered up the bottom of her dress and ran back down the hall. She looked back to find that she could no longer see Chase and about 10 of the demon guests were on her tail.

_'Never, ever, EVER again will I wear a dress unless its my wedding or a funeral.'_ Aisha promised herself as she turned a corner and ran into an empty room. It was a huge master bedroom that was twice as big as Chase's. She ran to the balcony and looked over the edge for an escape. Below her was empty of people but the drop from the balcony to the ground was pure suicide.

"I'd never survive that," she sighed, but then got an idea and ran over the bed and began tying the sheets together. Halfway through she heard knocks at the door and froze. She looked at her make shift rope and estimated that it was still too short. The knocks continued and she desperately scanned the run for a hiding spot. The huge oak wardrobe was the best choice. Just as she squeezed into the closet the door opened and in stepped Develin.

From the cracked door she could See him search the room for her. He went over to the bed where she began her makeshift rope and then glanced over the balcony. Knowing that she didn't escape from the window, he went over the book case and pulled out a book. The shelf and that part of the wall turned revealing a small cave. He turned away from it and that part of the wall went back to its original postition. He gave the room one last glance and went to the door where Aisha heard it re-open and close. After a few minutes of waiting, she finally decided it safe to leave the confides of the wardrobe against her instincts.

She opened the wardrobe door fully and stepped out. She cautiously went back over to the balcony and peeked over it and turned around to meet Devlin's brown eyes. Aisha gasped in suprise and he took her by her wrists and threw her on the floor. She pushed him back with her feet as he came towards her and scrambled to her feet towards the door. She stopped suddenly as she was being held back by her hair.

"Silly girl, do you honestly think you can get away that easily?" Devlin said as he led Aisha to the bed by her hair. "Drinking that stuff really took a toll on you, draining you of your energy, making my job easier."

"What are you going to do to me? Let me go!" Aisha shouted as she struggled to get away from him. But it was useless, his left hand held her two hands above her head and her waist was held in place between his knees.

"Shh. Don't worry, it'll only feel like a tiny little pinch," he said removing a syringe from his pocket that held a green liquid, and injected it into his neck.

Aisha screamed out in pain and Devlin slowly back off of her.

**Aisha's POV**

I screamed as the contents were injected in my neck. My entire body felt numb and heavy as my eyes were soon clouded with my own blood and all I could she was red. I blnked to try to remove it, but when I opened my eyes again, everything was the same except for Devlin, or who I thought was Devlin, who was like a purple and red shadow. I sat up and looked at my hands. They were still the same, but my nails were two inches longer than I remember and were sharpened to a point. Confused, I looked back at the man in the room. He wasn't Devlin now that I could see his facial features. He was medium height and thin with short black hair.

I blinked and again he was a purple and red figure. Then suddenly, the sent of blood became apparent to my senses and with some deep unknown instinct, I scratched at the source. I heard screaming and imediately wanted to stop it.

Without looking, I found a pressure point and the screaming stopped, but that only left my ears filled with the slowing sounds of a beating heart. I suddenly had a craving for that too and stabbed at it. I removed my hand and bit into the warm muscle drinking the blood. When it was empty, my vision returned to normal and I could see the damage I did.

The unknown man laid on the floor dead with a bloody hole in his chest where his heart had been. I looked down too see the bloody organ in my hand. I let it fall out of my hand in disgust only to find my hand completely covered in blood along with most of my dress. I was sitting in a pool of blood, the blood of a man I just killed. Ihad to get of there, wash my hands of my first murder.

I ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as I could, images of the scene flashing in my mind. I finally saw Chase still fending of the guests who stopped and backed down as I approached him.

**Normal POV**

"Chase!" Aisha called as she ran towards him and the demons backed off.

He turned around and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing into his chest armor. He looked behind him to see that everyone was gone.

"What happened?" he asked her noting her bloody condition.

"Chase, I just _killed _someone! I didn't mean to, it just happened...!" She sobbed into her bloody hands, falling to her knees on the floor.

He was about to respond with an okay and when he rembered that she had probably never killed anyone in her life.

"Its alright, you did good for your first kill," Chase said lifting her head so their eyes met.

"What...?" was the last thing she said before everything began spinning and then suddenly went black.

**

* * *

YAY!!! Another chapter done! AND before Saturday!! **

**---audience claps--- **

**YAY!!! Hope you all enjoyed and I'm realy sorry for all of the blood and crud. Last time I do something like that for this story...I think. So if you couldn't figure out what happened, Aisha ripped out someone's heart and drank the blood...quite basically. And this really was an innocent guy so now she feels really bad 'n stuff. BOO HOO!! Okay then... see ya'll next chapter!!!**


	15. Chapter 14: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Okay, I managed to squeeze in one last chapter before 2oo7!!!! Yay!! I hope that every had a great Christmahannakwanza and has a HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Even though I highly doubt that anyone will read this before tomorrow. anyway! on with the story!!

* * *

**

**_LAST TIME:_**

**_"Chase, I just killed someone! I didn't mean to, it just happened...!" She sobbed into her bloody hands, falling to her knees on the floor._**

**_He was about to respond with an okay and when he rembered that she had probably never killed anyone in her life. _**

**_"Its alright, you did good for your first kill," Chase said lifting her head so their eyes met._**

**_"What...?" was the last_** **_thing she said before everything began spinning and then suddenly went black._**

--------------------------------------------------------- 

**Aisha's POV**

I woke up back in my room that was pitch black except for the many candles lit around my bed. I got up and walked a few inches from my bed when I walked into a force field. 

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my forehead, "Hey! What's going on here?" 

"Aisha you must rest, go back to bed," a voice told me, it sounded like Deja. Against my own free will, my body obeyed and I was back underneath my covers. 

"Deja, what's going on?" I asked into the darkness. 

"Shh. You must stay as calm as possible at this stage." 

"...'at this stage'? It's happening again isn't it Deja?" I replied in horror. 

"...Yes, but it's much worse this time. It's possible that it may fully affect you." 

"Oh no," I mumbled as the stinging tears began to form in my eyes. 

"It's all right, it's not like you're dying." 

Those were the last words I heard before my eyes closed and I slipped back asleep. 

**Normal POV**

"-sigh- You're finally awake," Deja said entering the room with a red glass. 

"...How long have I been out for?" Aisha asked sitting up. 

"Only a few days. Here, drink this," Deja said handing her the glass. 

"What is it?" 

"One ostrich egg and pure goat blood. Hopefully it'll keep your cravings to a minimum," she replied sitting on the bed. "How do you feel?" 

"Hungry. Got any beef?" Aisha answered finishing the glass. 

"Not on me, but lunch is on the table. I'm leaving in an hour so there are a few important things I must tell you," Deja said as Aisha got out of bed and began getting dressed. 

"I'm listening," she called from the bathroom. 

"Okay, drinking your own blood won't be staisfying. The blood of an immortal will make you crave more and pregnant if its a man's blood. Demon blood, tasteless. So that only leaves human and animal blood. Got it?" 

"Yeah. Only animals and people. Everything else; bad. Got it. Can I go eat now?" Aisha said throwing her old clothes on the bed and making a run for the door. 

"Yes but--" she couldn't finish because Aisha was already gone and the door shut behind her. Deja opened the door and looked down thehall to see Aisha collapse on the floor. "...exert yourself," she sighed and walked over to her. 

"Ow, that hurt," Aisha said holding her stomach. 

"Every time you take the serum you can't be too active or you'll--_that_," she finished indicating to Aisha's sudden upchuck of blood. 

"...I don't feel too good," Aisha mumbled as she leaned against the wall and her eyes began to close. 

"Oh no, you're _not_ gonna faint on me now. Aisha, stay awake. Aisha!" Deja said patting the sides of her face in an attempt to keep her awake. 

"You there! Can you get her to the dining room please. She's completely under-nourished and needs food," she said to a passing tiger. It nodded its head and transformed into a Roman soldier. He picked Aisha up, put her over his shoulder and they rushed to the dining room. 

**Dining Room**

Once in the dining room, the cat-soldier placed Aisha in a nearby chair and was dismissed. For the next twenty minutes, Deja did everything she could think of to wake her up. She finally decided to use her last resource, attempting to feed Aisha in her sleep. She avioded doing it before because the last time she tried it, Aisha nearly bit her fingers off. 

Sighing, Deja took a piece of meat from the table and waved underneath Aisha's nose until it twicthed, indicating that she could smell it. In an instant, her eyese snapped open and her mouth opened and closed around the piece of meat before Deja could blink. 

"Holy crap!" Deja breathed holding her hand that was an instant away from being part of Aisha's snack. "Are you awake now?" 

"Got anymore food?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay then," Aisha replied helping herself to 2 plates of everything on the table. 

"I see that you're finally awake now," avoice said behind Aisha and Deja causing them to jump.((it RHYMES!! lol)) 

Aisha grabbed her knife and threw across the table, nearly missing Chase's face, and lodged into the wall. 

"HOLY HELL CHASE! Don't go poofing in on me while I'm eating! I almost choked!" Aisha yelled at him through a mouth full of food. 

"You seem more likely to choke from talking with your mouthful," he calmly replied and threw the knife back to her which she caught perfectly and continued eating. "You're reflexes and aim are extremely apt for someone whose been asleep for almost a week." 

"Thank you Chase, but can we save this for later. I'd rather not discuss this while I'm eating," she stated flatly as she had a fourth helping of food. 

"Very well, meet me in the throne room when you're done," he said coolly and made his exit out of the room. 

She sighed as she placed her fork and knife on the table and leaned back in her chair. 

"So I'm guessing you have no intention of telling him what's going on?" Deja asked folding her arms. 

"Of course, he doesn't need to know," she answered. 

"That's what you said last time and then everyone found out." 

"So you're going to tell him not matter what I say?" 

"Obviously. The sooner he finds out the better," Deja said as she left. 

"-sigh-Don't worry Deja, I'll tell him myself. Just go till Mom how I'm doing," Aisha decided and continued eating. 

"You're sure?" Deja asked to which Aisha responded by nodding her head. "Okay, see you in two weeks!" 

"Bye!" Aisha shouted back through another mouthful of food. 

Another half hour and four servings later, Aisha finally finished making up for the four days of food her body missed out on. 

"Ugh I feel twenty pounds heavier," she mumbled to herself and sluggishly got up from her seat and strecthed. She made her way to her room ready for hernextnap,but then remembered that Chase was waiting for her. Shemade an about-face and walked toward the throne room. By the time she got there she was convinced that she had already burned off her meal. 

"-sigh- Chase, I have something to tell you,"she said entering the throne room with Chase's back facing her as he meditated.

* * *

**GASP What's she gonna tell Chase? ...Too bad you won't findout til 2oo7! HA HA!! XD HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! yay! 2oo7!**


	16. Chapter 15: This is only the half of it

**YAY 2oo7!!!I'm back after...9 days! yay!! now my creative juice are startin to flow. Oh and that I'm sorry for any typos in the past & future b/c my spacebar is being spaztic and doesn't work well until you slam it...Not much else to say except thanks for the reviews, the make me feel loved... On with the story!!

* * *

**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_**"Ugh I feel twenty pounds heavier," she mumbled to herself and sluggishly got up from her seat and strecthed. She made her way to her room ready for her next nap, but then remembered that Chase was waiting for her. She made an about-face and walked toward the throne room. By the time she got there she was convinced that she had already burned off her meal.**_

_**"-sigh- Chase, I have something to tell you,"she said entering the throne room with Chase's back facing her as he meditated.**_

**_

* * *

_**

"I'm listening," Chase said still in his meditative postion. 

Aisha inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to find the right words. "Well, to put it simply...I'm a dragon." 

Chase turned his head to the side in order to hear her better, "Come again?" 

"I'm a dragon Chase, well about 1/4 dragon. Would you like to here the story?" 

"Sure, why not." 

"Okay so a few centuries ago when my grandmother was pregnant with my mother, she was attacked by a dragon and some of the DNA from the dragon's claws and teeth got into her blood system through her cuts. The DNA traveled to the fetus of my mother and left my grandmother alone. And because the DNA quite basically used my grandmother's body as a multiplication center, it also infected my later-concieved aunts and uncles." 

"So you're _part _dragon," Chase said as he stood up. 

"Yeah, I kinda already said that. But that's not even half of my life." 

"And you plan on telling me every little detail?" he asked sitting on his throne resting his head on his hand that he placed on the arm of the chair. 

"Yep! Just about. But question: why are there two chairs?" Aisha said indicating to the similarly gold and red velvet adorned throne next to him. 

"Just in case I find a suitable woman to stand by my side. But its something that I _know_ won't happen." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Because women are such distractions and I have completely lost the will and power to love another human being. So now its just decoration." 

"That's so pessimistic Chase. Love knows no bounds." 

"...Only fools believe things like that," he responded darkly. 

_'You can't fool anyone Chase, I know what you really think cuz I read your diary. HA!' _Aisha thought. "...Sorry for being such a distraction and being so foolish," she said as she walked over to the throne next to Chase and sat down. 

_'-sigh- Her mouth and mind are as sharp as her reflexes,'_ Chase thought as she walked by and let what she just said sink in. 

"Oh, and tell your 'future queen' that I needed to borrow her throne for a minute," she said with disdain and threw her legs over the arm of the chair and leaned back on the oppostie side with her hands behind her head. 

Aisha's eyes slowly closed as she yawned and shifted her body alittle to a more comfortable position. They remained like this for a few minutes, thinking over their previous conversation and silently blowing off some steam. Well, at least Aisha was, Chase decided that he didn't want to find a hidden meaning in what she said and patiently waited for her to finish her story. 

By the fifth minute, Chase convnced himself that Aisha fell asleep and that he had better things to do than wait for her to wake up. He got up and made his way to the door and then stopped. 

"Hey wait, don't you want to hear the rest of my story?" Aisha said fully awake. 

"You do realize that _you're_ the one who fell asleep." 

"No I didn't, it was a way of restoring my emotional composure." 

"Meditating?" Chase asked crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. 

"_No_, its restoring and maintaining my emotional composure. Anyway, even though I am partially dragon, I can't take a dragon form. However, my mother can turn into a full dragon." 

"Your point being?" 

"My point is that the only things I've inheirited are a dragon's constant thirst for blood and hightened senses. My powers are gone. Whatever that guy injected in me sped up my dragonification proccess and knocked out all of my powers with it." 

She was now sitting up and looking down at her hands. "All of my years of hard training are completely gone, meaning that I no longer have to be here. I came here to tell you that once Deja returns, I'm going back home." 

Silence fell once again as each tried to come up with a response. 

"So what do you plan on doing about your blood carvings?" Chase asked. 

"Deja left a serum for me to take twice a day and said that next week I'd only need one if I didn't feed. But there's a problem." 

"What?" 

"-sigh-Other than not leaving enough serum, the last time this happened I ended up killing my last trainer," Aisha answered biting her thumb. 

"Then we''ll just have to lock you up," Chase responded walking toward the doorway. 

"What makes you think I wasn't?" Aisha asked once she caught up with him. 

"...How strong was it?" 

"About...10 feet of pure concrete with no doors or windows." 

"So we'll use a force field," he said opening the double wooden doors to the library. 

"A force field? But there's always a way to break a force field." 

"Not mine." 

"-sigh- Whatever, but I only get cravings at night. How do you plan on staying up all night to maintain it?" 

"I'll come up with something. Here look for something strong in this," he responded handing her a book from the shelf. 

"But isn't it a bad idea to have me find a force field and learn its weaknesses?" 

"It would be if I didn't already have a plan for it." 

**HALF AN HOUR AND 20 TOSSED BOOKS LATER:**

"I found one!" Aisha announced jumping up from her comfy chair. 

"...But its not a force field," Chase said going over the book she handed to him. 

"No, but its one step better! It'll put me to sleep instead." 

"...a dog tail, and 5 drops of the caster's blood," he said reading off the listed ingredients, "That's not too bad. Good job." 

"Come again?" Aisha said with disbelief written on her face. 

"Good job?" 

"Before that." 

"That's not too bad?" 

"No, before that." 

"A dog's tail and 5 drops of the caster's blood?" 

"That. You can't be the caster, we need a human to do that." 

"Why?" 

"In the world of mystical creatures and all that is magical, there are immortals, animals, creatures like me, humans, and demons. You're considered as an immortal and because of the type of dragon I am, drinking the tinest drop of your blood would have catastrophic results. For example, I'd need to drink my weight in blood to satisfiy my craving which is about a whole village worth of people." 

"Interesting. Why have I never heard of your kind before?" responded concocting a way that he could use this information to his advantage. 

"If you hangout with elite assains, you probably will. But all I know is that we like to keep very low profiles. Even I only know about 3 other people like me who aren't family." 

_'Elite assassains?'_ "Does Deja suffer from the same things?" 

"No. She was born from eastern dragon parents. They aren't savages like the western ones which is me. They perfer magical items over flesh. Go figure." 

_'I really need to brush up on mystical creatures," _Chase thought. 

"So what are we going to do about a caster?" 

"Get a human." 

"Yeah, but from where? No one's going to willing to do this for a complete stranger." 

"We'll use one of my maids." 

"Don't they live here with you forever?" 

"Yeah?" 

"That makes them immortals too... Forget it, we have another week to come up with something. I'm gonna take a nap, this is too stressful," Aisha said walking out of the library to her room. Chase remained in his seat in deep thought for most of the afternoon. 

**

* * *

**

**YAY!! Loads of info was revealed here, hopefully no one got too confused. Until next time...BYE!! & don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 16: High Maintenance Required

Hola! Long time no see. No school friday 1/26...more writing time!!! Hopefully this chapter will be more interesting than the others. I put all of what was left of my creative brain power into this today. ENJOY!!

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

**_"That makes them immortals too... Forget it, we have another week to come up with something. I'm gonna take a nap, this is too stressful," Aisha said walking out of the library to her room. Chase remained in his seat in deep thought for most of the afternoon._**

* * *

Aisha's first few days as a half-dragon were, well... 

"DAMMIT CHASE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she erupted at him. It was only day three and Aisha had already caved in to her cravings. That night she went to a nearby village for a 'midnight snack'. Thinking she could return unnoticed, she entered her room through her balcony window only to find Chase waiting for her in a dark corner.

"It is my business since I'm still your teacher," he replied calmly. "If you plan to overcome your obvious weakness, you can't submit to it."

"You don't understand Chase. Do you honestly think I can live off that cheap imitation for the rest of my life? I'm not a child Chase, I know that I can't continue to give into this _curse_."

"Obviously you're still a child to it though."

"What are you critizing about me know?"

"The fact that the darkness isn't showing you that everytime you leave for a _snack _you end up killing an innocent person."

"...Die," Aisha growled as she drove her right hand towards his neck with the intention of ripping his throat apart only to have both of her hands stopped by Chase's as he began to twist them mercy style until she screamed. As his grip on her hand loosened, she swung her leg around in an attempt to kick him in the head. He disappeared and reappeared behind her, pulling her arms behind her back all in one swift move to turn her around and pin her to the wall.

"I don't understand what's going on with you Aisha, but you better cut it out. You've honsetly forgotten who I am and your place in my home," he hissed in her ear as she struggled against the wall. "Don't make me have to remind you again," he added biting hard into her shoulder. Aisha's only response was a shcoked gasp as he released her and let her sink to the floor gripping onto her shoulder. She sat there glaring at Chase as he continued, "You have just lost your privliege of leaving the palace. You are not allowed to leave the grounds until Deja returns."

Aisha, mentally cursed Chase as he turned and left, leaving her with a paralyzed arm. As the door closed behind him, she took a glass ornament from her dresser and threw it at the door with her good arm, causing it to shatter into pieces.

_'Damn him. Damn him to...'_ she thought as her eyes closed and fell asleep on the floor.

Chase continued down the hallway to his meditation room. He was starting to realize that Aisha hasn't been herself lately. Her somewhat easy-going nature has obviously been replaced with a more aggressive one...

_'It must be part of her current dispostion,'_ he concluded._ 'But I still need to take some precautionary measures. I wasn't expecting to have to use this on her.' _

He took out a cloth from his armor and used it to remove a white covering over his teeth.

_'Hopefully she won't die from it,'_ he thought wrapping the brace in the cloth and replacing it into his armor as he entered the mediation room.

**_'You shouldn't have used it on her,'_** a familiar voice said inside of his head once he began to meditate.

_'I know what I'm doing,'_ Chase thought in reponse.

**_'The power of El Veneno de la Muerte is not to be used as a sedative. It can only kill,'_ **the voice argued back. Chase knew everything about it, why must he remind him about things so often?

_'I still don't understand why I still listen to you,'_ he thought as he stood up to leave, not being able to withstand listening the voice any longer.

**_'Because Chase, I _**own_ **you. Now listen to me very carefully, make checking on Aisha your top prioritiy tomorrow. If she dies, the plan will too. Unless, of course, you can find a way to revive the dead.'**_

"Whatever you say...Satan," Chase reponded aloud as the voice left him alone. He wanted to kill himself so badly then for willingly submitting to him. Chase Young submits to no higher force...or so he'd like everyone to believe. But he pushed those thoughts aside and went to his room to go to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

That morning Chase followed his instuctions and went to check on Aisha. He opened the door to find broken glass scattered around the door and Aisha exactly where he left her asleep. He approached her and checked her pulse...or what he thought was a pulse. The rythm of her extremely slow beating heart could almost not be felt on both her neck and wrists.

He placed his arms beneath her knees and supported her back as he lifted Aisha up from the floor and carried her out of the room.

_'There's one way to help her, hopefully I can make it in time,'_ he thought as he walked down the hall. Without realizing it, Chase eventually began to steal a few glances at Aisha's peaceful sleeping form...and then it hit him.

_'Out of all the times I've seen Aisha sleep, she's never had a peaceful expression. Dammit Aisha stay alive,' _he thought and teleported from the hallway and in front of a door at the top of a stairway on the other side of the castle.

He kicked down the wooden door to reveal an indoor forest surrounded by a starry night sky. Everything was set in a purple-ish hue and small white lights floated through the trees and bushes. This was a place in the palace that only few of those who lived there knew about. Chase created the forest as a secert hideway, even though anywhere in his home could be his alone, he wanted this room to be special, magical, the one place where the world couldn't touch him.

He made it through the forest and sprinted up a short marble staircase to a pool of glass-clear water.

**((((((((( I I PAUSE IT: okay, i don't think my point is getting across...For those of you who have played Super Mario Brothers Melee, I'm talking about Kirby's Dream Land stage with the pretty water overflows into the sky below, but with much deeper water and tiled flooring around it like a real pool would have and a few giant willow trees on the sides...and alittle more realistic. Please click on the link IN MY PROFILE to see what I mean: thank you: PLAY ))))))))))**

With Aisha still in his arms, Chase walked into the water until his lower torso most of Aisha's body was completely covered in the warm water. He then covered her nose and briefly dipped her whole head underwater for the remedy to take its full effect.

Now it was just a mere matter of waiting for her to wake up, if she hadn't died before they got here. Chase walked back to the shallow inside rim of the pool and sat against the wall reflecting on how he got himself into this mess and about his newest apprentice who currenly is lying half-alive in his arms.

He questioned his thoughts on this girl, such as why he cared that she was to be married or why he even cared about her at all. He could have just thrown her in a dungeon and had her do what he needed her to do, but no, he treated her with false kindness and patience. However, the way he cared for her wasn't like the care he felt for his warriors, no, it was more compassionate, more meaningful. Which would probably explain why he always felt his stomach boil over everytime she smiled, everytime he was close enough to catch her rose and lavender sent, and everytime he would look into her eyes that were always so full of life. It also explains the sadness and surprise he felt the night before when his eyes met with hers...the ones that didn't show the same warmness they had before the incident in France.

Aisha's bangs were thrown and stuck to her face from the water, unable to control it, Chase brushed away the stray strands revealing her soft features.

"You're much more trouble than you're worth Aisha, but right now, I need you, alive," he whispered in her ear a very small smile.

* * *

**OMG!!!!!! Is Aisha gonna wake up? Does Chase have _feelings_ for Aisha? Is Chase working with the Devil?!! Some of these questions and more will be answered next time, on THE PAST WILL ALWAYS HAUNT YOU. review please!!! (or aisha just might not make it...--GASP--) **


	18. Chapter 17: Bruised and Battered

**YES!!! I'm finally back!! It feelslike this chapter took me _FOREVER_ to write. ((so don't expect the next chapter for a while either...sry)) ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

* * *

_**Aisha's bangs were thrown and stuck to her face from the water, unable to control himself, Chase brushed away the stray strands revealing her soft features.**_

_**"You're much more trouble than you're worth Aisha, but right now, I need you, alive," he whispered in her ear with a very small smile.**_

* * *

Minutes passed, and Aisha did not awaken. Chase checked her pulse again, it was still weak, but stronger than it was early. He let out a small sigh of relief and continued his wait. Just as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position, he felt Aisha's chest slowly rise and fall against his.

_'Good, she's not dead,'_ he thought in relief. Her breathing soon began to become more rapid and heavy until she finally sat upright in one large gasp.

Breathing heavily, she took in her strange new surroundings attempting to look for something familiar. And then her eyes landed on Chase.

"Where...am...I?" she said as her breathing began to regulate.

"All in due time. But you need to rest," he answered standing up.

"No, I'm fine," she said rejecting Chase's offered hand trying to stand up. Once she reached her full height and stepped out of the pool, her legs collapsed beneath her.

"The _El Veneno de la Muerte_ is a powerful posion, you're lucky you're alive," he smirked catching her under her arms in his.

"El Veneno de la Muerte?...Were you _trying_ to kill me?!" she yelled at him.

"Not really, but you were throwing a fit. What was I supposed to do?" he said a bit too nonchalantly realeasing her from his support.

"Anything except killing me would be appreciated!" she answered wringing out the water from her hair.

"There isn't much to worry about, you're alive and the posion's affect on your legs should wear off soon," he said doing the same and removing his water-logged boots. In his rush to keep Aisha alive, he completely forgot to remove them before getting into the pool.

"So now what?" she asked sitting on the floor totally drenched.

"Now, you rest," he answered offering his hand again, which she accepted, and pulled her on to her feet. "How are your legs?"

"...Fine. I can manage," she replied after taking a few unbalanced steps that straighted up and bouncing a few times on the balls of her feet.

They walked down the glass staircase and into the dense purple forest towards the exit.

"I've seen many beautiful places, but none as magical as this," Aisha said in awe as her fingertips lightly circled around one of the tiny passing balls of light.

"I created it as a place to escape the daily drama called life," he replied closing his hand and reopening it to reveal a glowing pink rose standing upright on his palm. He gently blew on the flower, causing it to collapse and scatter into hundreds of diminutive pink petals floating past Aisha and transforming into small butterflies.

"Your power of creation and eye for beauty is wonderous," she smiled. "But why do you strive to kill and destroy the beauty of others that you so clearly have an appreciation for?"

"I haven't killed you yet have I?" he questioned opening the door to the spiral stairwell to the hall.

"Come again?" Aisha asked walking down the stairs after Chase.

"You asked why I destroy beautiful things when in reality I appreciate it. And I said that I haven't killed you yet," he sighed stepping into the hall. Aisha got to the end of the stairs and closed the door.

"Oh."

"Exactly, so I ask you one thing," he stepped closer to her and locked his arms around her waist. "Leave him and I'll give you everything you've ever wanted," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you _crazy_?!" she yelled pushing away from him. "Other than already being engaged, I can't be bought like some cheap hoe and I thought that you said you couldn't love and that it was for fools."

"Well I was wrong," was Chase's simple answer as he caught her lips in a feathery light kiss.

**Aisha's POV**

_'Did he just **kiss** me? Did this future Prince of Darkness just confess love...for **me**?'_ my mind was overcome with questions...but then, I opened my eyes. Was it all a dream? No, there had to be some reality to it all.

I got out from under my blankets and made my way to the bathroom and checked the mirror. Indeed their was a small pair of fang marks just above my right shoulder. At least the _El Venon de la Muerte_ part must have been true, but what about the part when I woke up? I need to find Chase, and fast. I threw on a red long-sleeved shirt and my usual black pants and boots and sprinted out the door.

I went into every room I thought that he might be in and didn't see him anywhere. I asked a passing warrior who told me that he had left a few hours ago and his return was unknown.

Great. Now I needed something to keep myself occupied... And thats when I saw them, a few plants still in their pots ready to be planted. It reminded me of my bonatologist days and the fact that I was running out of my healing gel. Ever since my healing powers disappeared, I've been getting more and more cuts and bruises, something I wasn't used to.

So, taking it upon myself, I placed the plants into their respective spots, waterted them, and began wandering the "outdoors" part of the grounds taking pieces of every plant I came across. When I finished I asked a cat where I could find the kitchen and was told that the main one was off limits, but a smaller one could be found up the front staircase and to the left. I followed the directions and ended up in a fairly large kitchen with a large black pot sitting in the middle of the room over a fire ditch. The right-hand wall was lined with white marble counters, the one in the center had four small holes covered with circular iron bars. A marble cupboard was placed in the corner of the farside of the wall and wooden cabinets held up the marble counters. I went straight to work re-creating my ingenious concoction and in no time I was carrying a medium-sized clay vase of it back to my room.

**(((think of that one counter as like a primitive stove-top that you light on your own.))))**

I stripped down to my black spaghetti strapped shirt and shorts and treated my past wounds. Once I rebandaged myself, a sharp pain ran through my chest, and then another and another creating a painful pattern in my heart. I gripped my chest and closed my eyes praying that it would go away. It did, leaving me hardly able to breath and trying to figure out the cause.

_'Maybe its because I haven't been drinking the serum,'_ I concluded with myself in my mind.

**Normal POV**

With that, Aisha threw on her clothes and made her way to the dining room. A maid setting the table for a future meal was there and was asked to get her 'medicine'. The maid transformed into a white tiger and sprinted out of the room, some how knowing the urgency of the request.

Aisha sighed and ploped into the nearest chair doubting her conclusion.

_'Something else must have caused it. I have enough foreign blood in my system to sustain the cravings, so why is my heart being so screwy?'_

This wasn't the first time she noticed problems with her heart, The night she left for a kill, her stanima was embrassingly low her pulse kept slowing down and then would accelerate.

A small twinge poked at her heart at the same time the maid arrived with two wine glasses full of the red liquid. Aisha downed them both in fear that the pain would return and thanked the maid.

As she left, Aisha looked up at the masterpeice above her called the ceiling lost in thought, _'I need some serious help. Deja's somewhere with the mother I hardly ever see. Chase would see me as weak if he found out about my little quirks. Father would want me to stay home if I went to see him and then blame everything that's happened on Chase and that forsaken prophecy...But then again, he's right. Akino...Akino wouldn't know what to do any better than Father would even if he wasn't off at war.'_

Once Akino's name crossed her mind, she felt a tiny, but noticeable pain in her chest again.

_'Akino...Akino, I miss you so much. If only I could see you again...Holy crap wait! I can!'_

With that she sprinted back to her room and got ready for a quick trip back home.

_'Since Chase isn't here, he won't even notice that I had left,'_ she thought smiling. She collected some of her newly aquired magical items into a bag on her back and, being sure that she locked her door this time, held a crystal clear ball to her mouth whispering, "Take my back to my village.", disappearing into a white light.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Chase returned to his citadel tired, hungry, frustrated, tired, and vitorious. He and a small group of 300 of his warriors invaded a nearby major trading city-state to kill their leader and claim the place as their own. However it took the better part of the day to find the blasted man because everytime Chase turned around, someone claimed to see him somwhere else.

But what really got him was when the townspeople were rejoicing in the streets for his victory and began shoving random things like infants and livestock in his face wanting him to kiss them. He swore that if this place wasn't as important as it was, he would have otherwise set the town and its crazy citizens afire and laughed at their demise.

After a welcoming bath, clad in his normal night attire of a white shirt and looseblack pants, Chase went to the dining room for dinner when he realized that he hadn't heard much of Aisha since his return. He mentioned this to a nearby cat who told him that she was seen looking for the kitchen with an armful of leaves and petals and then came in here for her serum and returned back to her room.

_'So she woke up. Hopefully the healing waters didn't corrupt her memory with any crazy thoughts,'_ he thought finishing his soup. He went to Aisha's room to make sure she was alright, but found the door locked from the inside, which could mean one of two things:

_'A- She's asleep and doesn't want to be disturbed. Or B- She left the grounds again. The complete _opposite_ of what I told her to do,' _

However, instead of just teleporting himself into her room, he knocked on the door a few times like a true gentleman. A passing cat came over and sat at its master's feet looking from the door to Chase multiple times trying to figure out why he was staring so intnetly at a closed door.

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass erupted from within the room. Chase unlocked the door with his magical powers, stepped into the room followed closely by the cat, and turned on the light. He took in the sight of the french doors' snapped wooden accents and its shattered glass all over the floor around Aisha with slowly rising anger.

"Aisha, are you insane?!" Chase yelled at her. Without a response, she made her way on her wet and bloody hands and knees to the bathroom door, head hung low. She only stopped when her head made a soft thud against the door.

"Are you even listening to me?" he erupted kneeling down to her level and pulling on hair, causing her to fall over on her back. When Chase looked at her tear-stained face, he immediately regretted yelling at her. She had a cut on her left cheek that ran from the side of her nose to her ear and a bruise was forming on her right cheek. Her nose was bleeding so it was probably broken, a bloody circle on her stomach meant that she was stabbed, and various cuts and a few bruises ran up and down her legs and arms.

"Get me bandages, cloths, water, and a maid," he told the cat that was still there. It nodded and ran out of the room. "What happened to you?" he asked her when the cat left.

Aisha just rolled over to her side sobbing into her hands, giving Chase a full view of her back covered in what looked like claw marks.

* * *

**Once agiain I'm soooooo sorry for the slow update. But this should make up for the long wait since its all long and all. yes, I guess you can call this a cliffy cuz you don't know what happened. So thanks to the reviews, Aisha lives, but why is she all beaten up? Find out next time on The Past Will Always Come Back to Haunt You.**

**ALOHA!!!**


	19. Chapter 18: Ok I'm Back

**PLZ don't hate me!! i noe, i noe sllllooooowww update. but i got sick, missed 4 days of skool, came back and made up tests i didn't study for, and was loaded down with projects...Okay, no more complaining...ON WITH THE SHOW!!

* * *

**

**_"What happened to you?" he asked her when the cat left._**

**_Aisha just rolled over to her side sobbing into her hands, giving Chase a full view of her back covered in what looked like claw marks._**

****

Chase sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, thinking of his next move. He had to get Aisha to cooperate, but for that to happen he needed her to stop crying, and for her to stop crying, he needed to know what was wrong...But she wasn't cooperating, creating a chain reaction of problems. 

Her sobs began to slow down and Chase tried again. "I apologize for being so rash, but why did you go against me and leave?" 

"...I don't know why you're apologizing...What you did was entirely appropriate for you...You didn't understand the circumstances," she quietly replied as she painfully forced herself upright and leaned against her bed, not making eye-contact with him the entire time she spoke. 

"But it would be nice if I knew what the circumstances are," he replied gently turning her head to face him. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness as she tried her best to look into Chase's eyes without crying. 

"...I went home to check on something," she started with a defeated sigh. "Afterwards, I took a shortcut through the forest nearby. I wasn't paying attention and tripped and triggered a few booby traps." 

"Okay, but it doesn't explain the tears," Chase said catching a falling tear against Aisha's cheek. 

"...It hurts...alot..." 

"Its not a very reasonable answer, but I'll let it slide today. And please stop crying, I hate seeing you cry." he said wiping away her tears and standing up to leave. At the same time the door opened and in stepped two maids each carrying a bowl of water, cloths, and bandages and with a piece of paper and a quill. Once Chase closed the door behind him, they went straight to work on treating Aisha's injuries. 

Half an hour later AIsha was finally completely bandaged, practically unable to move, dressed in a loose lime green dress. She was told that Chase was going to come in later to check on her. So she sat upright against her pillows by her headboard with her knees to her chest seperated by a pillow. 

Her wait wasn't long, about two minutes after the maids left he walked in with a plate of food...consisting of meat...that was half-cooked. 

"A broken hip, a stab wound in your stomach, and one just above your heart. And to top it all off, you have brusing near vital blood vessels, a sprained ankle, and 90 percent of the skin on both of your knees is missing. What the hell did you do?" Were the first things out of Chase's mouth when he sat on the side of Aisha's bed. 

"Actually, its only 80 percent. And what kind of meat is that?" 

"Tell me what really happened and I'll answer your question." 

"I told you: I went home then took a walk through the woods and triggered a few traps." 

"Yes I know, but its not what entirely what happened." 

"Yes it is. And you know what? I can live without eating. Good night," she said as she gingerly shuffled under her covers until she was comfortable. Once she was sure Chase left, all of her barriers fell and she cried herself to sleep. 

**LATER**

Two days passed and Aisha hadn't left her room. However, that wasn't really the problem. She'd let the maids come in and treat her wounds, but she refused to eat or take her serum. 

"Dammit! What's wrong with this woman?!" Chase yelled as he slammmed his fist on the table in frustration after hearing the day's report. "Her balcony doors and windows are locked, correct?" 

"Yes Master, but her hip and knee injuries prevent her from even walking," a maid answered bowing to him. 

"What person wants to live but refuses to eat?" he growled to himself as he stalked out of the dining room towards Aisha's room. 

"But Master, she needs her rest. Her stab wounds haven't stopped bleeding!" the maid called from the doorway. But Chase continued walking ignoring her statement. 

_'What the hell is she trying to prove?'_ he wondered once he reached her room. 

Chase entered the pitch black room, "You haven't come out of your room in two days." 

"I'm fine Chase," Aisha said from a corner of her room. 

"...Being locked in your room for two days means you haven't been eating. Not eating means you have no energy," Chase continued ignoring her statement. 

"I have nothing to live for." 

Chase stopped in front of her dark form sitting on the floor, "...And not having energy means you can't train, and that will defeat the purpose you even coming here." 

From what he could tell she had on a long-sleeved off-the-shoulder black dress that stopped at her knees. Her exposed skin showed that all of the cuts on her legs healed perfectly, leaving only the injuries on her knees as blemishes that weren't healing properly. **((if that made sense))**

He knelt down to her level and cupped his hand under her chin to get a better look at her face, "And you haven't been taking your serum have you?" Her pupils were two times smaller than they should've been. 

"I said I'm fine," she said pulling her head back from his grasp. 

"No you're not. Come," he said pulling her to her feet and out of the room by her wrist. 

"Let...me...go!" Aisha shouted trying to break free. Chase just ignored her efforts and continued to pull her down the hall. "Chase, you're hurting me! Let go!" 

"Stop struggling and it won't hurt so much," he mumbled mostly to himself. That's when he caught a whiff of a familar scent. He turned around and pulled back her sleeve. 

"_This_ is what you've been doing for 2 days?" 

"...20 for each day he's been gone," Aisha replied quietly staring at her arm. Down the lengths of both of her arms were a total of 40 bright red cut marks. 

"No one picked up on this?" 

"They did yesterday and thought that it was from the day before and bandaged them. I just finished recutting." 

"What the hell is you're problem?" Chase asked as he pulled her into his room and shut the door. 

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine," she answered walking towards his bed with a deep limp to sit down. 

"You're not fine if you're sitting in your room cutting yourself," he replied removing bandages from the nightstand by his bed. "What happened two nights ago?" 

"How many times are we gonna go through this? I already told you," she said as he began wrapping her arm with the bandages. 

"I'll keep asking you until you tell me the truth." 

"And what makes you think I'm lying?" 

"I never said that you were lying." 

"Yeah, but you implied it." 

"But I didn't say it." 

"But now you just did by saying you didn't." 

"No, I just think that you haven't told me everything that happened that night," he replied putting the bandages away. 

"...You didn't have to do this Chase," Aisha said holding up her bandaged arm. 

"Yes I did," he sighed in respnse. "I am your teacher and you are my pupil. Its my job to teach you as well as take care of you from time to time." 

"No, I think there's something more." 

"You can think what you want to think." 

"...It was dark and raining that night...I could hardly see where I was going," she replied randomly after a period of still silence between the two. 

Chase caught on and wanted to know more, "Who was it that died?" 

"...Alot of people died that night..." she quietly answered, her eyes fixated on the wall infront of her. 

"Who died that made you cut yourself?" 

"...What makes you think he's dead?" 

"You said that he was gone, clearly that would mean that someone was dead." 

"...I don't want to talk about it...Can I go back to my room now? I'm really tired," she said staring at her hands on her lap, her eyes slowly welling up with tears. 

"At least eat something," he sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore answers out of her. 

She slowly shook her head, still staring at her lap,"I'm not hungry." 

"At least drink this," Chase replied as a silver tray appeared in his hand holding two wine glasses filled with the familiar red substance. 

She looked at the glasses for a moment and gave in, removing a glass from the tray and finishing it in one gulp. She picked up the second and did the same, "Can I go now?" 

Chase silently nodded. The tray and empty glasses disappeared and he placed his handon her shoulder and teleported her back to her room. 

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Aisha was getting somewhat better, she still didn't and couldn't leave her room due to her knee and hip injuries, but she did begin eating again.Her cutting stopped and she seemed alittle bit more energetic. 

So one day Chase decided he should stop by 

He opened the door to find Aisha standing on the balcony with her back facing him. 

"What are you doing up Aisha?" Chase asked as stepped into her room. 

"I like it out here on the balcony. Why'd you lock the doors?" she asked sitting on the railing her head turned towards him. 

"You know why. And you shouldn't be walking around like that." 

"But it'd be nice to hear the answer from you. And you know I live above people's expectations," she was now sitting on the thin railing with both of her feet firmly on the top and her knees brought up to her chest. 

"Aisha, get down before you fall," Chase replied inching his way towards her, unsure of her next move. 

"I'm not going to fall Chase...I plan on jumping...Good bye," and with that she leaned over to her left and fell from the balcony railing towards the hard marble some couple of hundred feet below. 

Chase rushed to the edge once her "good bye" left her lips and without a second thought, jumped from the balcony after her, blilndly attempting to reach her falling form before it hit the floor. After falling for what seemed like minutes** (((which, if u think about it, is a pretty long time to spend falling)))** his hand touched Aisha's hand, and pulling her close they both disappeared from sight. 

They reappeared in Chase's room, there bodies adjusting from their previous free-fall dispostion. 

"Why in the HELL did you do that?!" Aisha shouted at Chase. 

"What are you talking about? I just saved your life!" he yelled back at her. 

"Who said I wanted to be saved?!" 

"Dammit Aisha, you fell off the balcony! What was I supposed to do, stand there and watch you die?!" 

"WelI I didn't think you'd mind so much! I'd be much better off--" 

Chase was fed up with her yelling and cut her off by slamming her against the wall by her throat. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he shouted at her full of rage. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Do you honestly want to die?!" 

"You're...choking me..." she managed to gasp, her hands wrapped around his wrist. After a few seconds he calmed down and let her go. That next second he fist came flying towards her face into the wall, nearly missing her. She froze in fear and shock of how close she was to a crushed skull. 

Chase also remained where he was, his fist still in the wall and head hung low so that his eyes weren't visible. 

"Why do you do this?" he asked her not moving from his position.

* * *

**I AM SUPER SUPER SUPER, UBERS UBERS UBERS, MUY MUY MUY sorry for the update, PLZ FORGIVE ME!! but i only got 1 review (thnx Anatonia!!) which, along w/ the 4 days of skool i missed, kinda discouraged me. but it was all made up with the amount of ppl who added this story to their alerts and fav lists. THANK YOU!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 19: I Only Have Eyes 4 You

**YAY!!! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK!! & guess wat? I have NO SKOOL starting TOMORROW AFTERNOON, 11:50 AM!!!! Yes!! more time to write! more time to write!

* * *

**

**_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he shouted at her full of rage. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Do you honestly want to die?!"_**

_**"You're...choking me..." she managed to gasp, her hands wrapped around his wrist. After a few seconds he calmed down and let her go. That next second he fist came flying towards her face into the wall, nearly missing her. She froze in fear and shock of how close she was to a crushed skull.**_

_**Chase also remained where he was, his fist still in the wall and head hung low so that his eyes weren't visible.**_

_**"Why do you do this?" he asked her not moving from his position.**_

****

"...Why do I do what?" Aisha asked after finally catching her breath. 

"Why do always leave people to worry about you?" Chase asked as he removed his hand from shallow hole in the wall and shook off the wooden pieces. 

"What do you mean by people?" 

"I mean when you leave your father and fiance, they worry about you." 

"...I know, but I don't mean to do it on purpose. I don't know why everyone just can't understand that I can't stay in one place for too long. I love the thrill of adventure, the cultures of faraway lands, and the scent of danger." 

"Yes, but you can't keep running around like that. It scares people that they don't know when you're coming back..." 

"No Chase...it scares _you,_" she stated looking directly into his cold amber eyes. 

"You know what?" he lightly chuckled with a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth as the fingers on his left hand lightly graced her right cheek. 

"You're right," and closed the space between them, his body over her sitting form as he stood on his knees. 

His kiss wasn't lustful as Aisha originally expected. Even though she was caught completely off guard, she could sense the soft and reassuring feeling that Chase intended by it. But it was still strong enough to take her breath away and leave her longing for him when their lips parted. 

"See, now you can say that you have something to live for," he said just above a whisper. 

"Yes, yes I can," Aisha replied as she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." 

"Now just promise me you won't do anything that crazy again." 

"I promise," she said, still not believing what she was seeing, feeling, and even hearing. She never expected this sort of thing from him...such gentle displays of affection. Its not like she didn't know it was going to happen, after all she read his diary and something like this was mentioned in some ancient prophecy, but she didn't think it would be this soon. And it was perfect timing with what had happened too. Coincidence? 

"Thank you," he said picking her up from the floor bridal style and carrying her to his bed. He carefully laid her on her back near the middle of his king-sized bed fully aware of her still serious injuries. Once she was under the covers Chase turned to leave the room. 

"I'll be right back. Try not to move around so much," he said as he closed the door, Aisha nodded her head in response. 

On relfex, she automatically rolled over to her side, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain rippled around her hip. 

_"I'm so pathetic. I was really looking forward to dying tonight,"_ she thought, disgusted with herself. She put herself through so much pain just to get to the balcony and stand up. And once she sat on the railing, she was positive her hips were damaged beyond repair so there was nothing left but to die. 

_"But Chase saved me,"_ she smiled as her thoughts drifted to him again. How quickly and easily she had let her guard down and fallen for him. True, her feelings for him were becoming questionable during the days before the France incident, but she loved Akino. She always had and always will, evn if things became more serious between her and Chase. 

The door opened and Chase entered the room with a steaming cup apparently exhausted, but held a pensive expression. He knelt at the side of the bed in front of Aisha. 

"How's the pain?" he asked pushing her stray hair out of her face. 

"Not bad," she lied. She didn't want Chase to worry about her too much. 

"Here, drink this," he said helping her sit up and handing her the cup. 

"Is this the same stuff as last time?" she asked half-jokingly through the pain of sitting. 

"No, no unicorn blood this time." 

"...Oh God, but its so nasty!" she exclaimed after gulping it down. "What's'it for anyway, everything still hurts." 

"It's supposed to help you sleep," he said poking her forehead and pushing her down onto the bed. "And even though it doesn't good, it works." 

"But I don't have trouble sleeping," she replied moving the covers back so Chase could get in bed. 

"Fine, but it'll keep you asleep for at least 10 hours. Your body needs rest for it to heal," he explained climbing into bed next to her. She pulled the covers back over them and rested her head on his chest as she ran her hand across his white shirt. 

"Mm-kay," she mumbled sleepily. "...Chase, are you sure that you love me?" 

"Yes, I'm postitve that I love you," he answered after sighing. 

"Why?" 

"Well for starters, you're beautiful, your eyes are deeper than any ocean, and everytime you speak an angel gets its wings." 

"Mmm...nope, try again. I heard all of those already," she smiled. 

"Okay, you brighten up any room you walk into. Your laugh sets my soul a fire and our arguments _really_ turn me on." 

"Oh really?" she asked looking up at him. 

"Yes really," he answered catching her lips in a powerful but gentle kiss. Her tonuge slipped, parting her lips and allowing Chase to enter. She gasped in surprise as their tongues came into contact. Chase's hands had found their way to her waist, picking her up and placing her on top of him causing Aisha's body to tense up from the pain of her hips. 

He broke away from her lips and began trailing kiss down her neck. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her neck. Aisha slgihtly nooded, the pain bordering unbearble. He cautiously removed her from on top of him and back to her original postition by his side. 

All the while Aisha gripped his shirt, breathing heavily in a false attempt to get rid of the pain. Chase continued to whisper his apologies as the drink from before began to take affect and she fell alseep.

* * *

**I found this chapter very...odd and hard to right. I feel like I rushed the romance and Chase is sounding completely OC to me because I couldn't...grasp his ?cunning attitude? idk, but something's missing. OOOO and cuz I'm bored, I want whoever reviews to tell me who they think died from the last chapter. (((no matter how obvious the answer is now))) **

**And THANK YOUUUUUUUSSSSSSS to all of the reviewers and people who read the story but didn't review. Ya'll make me feel so happy!!**

**Peace, Love, & Gap**


	21. Chapter 20: OMG I'm Back Again!

**FINALLY!!! I feel like the queen of procrastination now. OMG I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**

* * *

****THE NEXT MORNING**

"Aki...why does everything hurt so bad?" Aisha muttered sleepily. Her eyes opened a little bit and the rest of her senses soon followed suit. From what she could tell she had just woken up in the arms of a strong man, concluded by the fact that she was lying on his chest and a powerful arm was wrapped around her shoulder. "Aki?"

The man began to stir slightly as he too was just waking up, "Hmm?" His arm left her shoulder to rub his eyes.

"Why does everything hurt so much?" she repeated, now turning her head some to look at her companion. To her surprise it wasn't her fiancé Akino Itchinura, but Chase Young instead. That's when reality fully set in. _'Oh yeah, I remember now.'_

"Come again?"

"Can you take me to India today?"

"Sure, when?"

"Uh...how about somewhere within the next 10 minutes?"

"10?...Okay," he replied getting out of the bed.

**10 MINUTES LATER, India**

The miniature bells that hung in the doorway chimed happily as Chase and Aisha crossed the threshold into a spacious ashram. A few seconds later the pair was greeted by a young woman most likely in her late-teens, early-twenties. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder in front of her and was covered from head to toe in an indigo sari with gold trimmings.

"Good morning, how may I be of assistance?" she said bowing.

"Oh come on Manisha, you don't have to be so formal with little old _me_!" Aisha replied jokingly.

Manisha's head shot right up and her light blue eyes widened at the sound of the voice. This is when she got a good look at who just walked in; her cousin and long time friend in the arms of an unknown man, both in unusual clothing.

"Aisha!" she exclaimed sprinting the few feet difference between them and hugging her friend. Aisha returned the hug as best as she could, considering her current position, and returned her arms back around Chase's neck.

"Chase, this is my cousin Manisha. Manisha, my... friend Chase," Aisha said. "Is there any chance that Tia Adina can see me now?"

"I'll go see. What's wrong?"

"A broken hip," Aisha replied simply.

"Two," Chase reminded her.

"Two broken hips," she said correcting herself. Manisha just shook her head and exited the room.

"So now I'm the 'friend'?" Chase asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Technically you are my friend."

"But technically, aren't we kind of past friendship?"

"Oh, so you're admitting it now?"

"I admitted it last night, remember?"

"Vaguely. I'm sorry, but going through days of searing pain affects me both physically _and_ mentally."

Chase just sighed in response and mumbled something about a crazy woman and how someone can forget something that important.

"Besides, Manisha works for my aunt who is my _father's sister,_" Aisha continued ignoring his muttering.

"Oh," he replied putting two and two together. If anyone found out there could be rather devastating results.

"Adi can see you. Follow me," Manisha said reappearing in the doorway that led to the rest of the ashram. Chase complied and followed her out of the 'waiting room' and down the narrowing hall with Aisha still in his arms.

"You can wait in here. Adi will come in a few minutes," Manisha said opening one of the many sliding doors in the hallway. It was a simple tan 'examination room' if you will. A high white bed(1) was placed against the back wall under the window, a wooden chair was in the far left corner of the room and a desk and chair were situated on the opposite right wall.

"Just put her on the bed," Manisha said and went to the desk and began writing something down. She then went over to Aisha and examined her eyes. "You know it'd be nice if you'd visit us more often when you aren't beaten up."

"Yeah well you know how it is. You're here in Central India and I'm all the way over in Burma. Traveling back and forth is so easy that I really should be doing it more often," Aisha replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, don't get smart with me, you're the one who needs my help," she said going back over to the desk and writing something else down. "Your eyes are completely bloodshot, are you on the serum again?"

"Yeah, but I don't think its gonna be much help now... Deja thinks that this time its permanent," Aisha answered. She looked up at Chase with worried eyes and reached her hand up to touch his face. He pulled the chair from the corner up to the head of the bed and sat down taking Aisha's hands in his.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered in her ear caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She responded with a small smile.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Manisha said with a wide smile.

"Mani, if you tell my father or Tia Adi, I will make my personal mission to come back from my grave and kill you myself," Aisha threatened half-sitting up.

"I don't need to tell Adi, you know she'll find out eventually anyway," she replied with a smirk.

"Why you little--"

"I'll find out what?" a woman said from the doorway. She was a little shorter than Aisha and wore an orange sari and dozens of golden bracelets adorned her arms.

"Mani's getting married!" Aisha stated randomly after a few seconds of awkward silence. Manisha hit her head in frustration as Adina walked over to Aisha and flicked her forehead.

"I know that already, she's only been living here for the past 10 years!" Adina stated. "Now tell me something... I don't... already- Oh, never mind."

Her eyes finally laid on Chase and she understood everything.

"Tia Adi, it's not what it looks like," Aisha started, "He's just a friend."

_'Dammit Aisha, you know people can see right through your lies,'_ Chase thought.

"You," Adina said pointing at Manisha, "I need a bowl of blood, water, cloths, bandages, the two good knives, and a sedative...lots of it." Manisha nodded and quickly left the room leaving Adina with Aisha and Chase.

Adina scratched her head through the orange cloth covering it and sighed. "You're Chase Young I presume," Chase nodded. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure," and she began to apply pressure around Aisha's upper leg and hip.

"That's it?-ow- No questions?-ow- No interrogations?" Aisha asked her confusedly ((yes it is a word)).

"No, do I have a reason to do so?" Adina asked continuing her search for any broken bones.

"No not-OW!" Aisha screamed.

"What, I hardly touched you!"

"Oh stop lying to me Adi!"

"I'm not. But I'd be lying if I told you that your right femur _wasn't_ broken and that both of your ligaments to your pelvis _aren't_ torn."

"You're kidding right?"

"What happened that night you left?" Chase asked Aisha.

"What do you mean _left_? Where'd she go?" Adina questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"I already told you Chase, so it's nothing to worry about Adi."

"Nothing to worry about? How in the hell does a walk through a forest get you two torn ligaments and a broken femur?"

"You took a walk through a forest by _yourself_?!" Adina exclaimed. "Do you _know_ what kind of risk you could have put yourself in, especially because of who you are?!"

"Ugh!" Aisha sighed. "Just forget I even said anything!"

"No! Do you realize how many people are after you?! Especially now since you-!"

"Adi _please_! Not now!"

Suddenly the door opened and Manisha stepped carrying a tray covered in different medical utensils. Adina immediately grabbed the sedatives from the tray and quickly injected them into Aisha's bloodstream.

"Ow, I think...you used...too...much," Aisha stated before her eyes slowly closed and her head drooped to the side.

"Finally," Adina sighed. "Mani, prep her for surgery, and you, come with me."

Chase followed Adina down the narrow hallway into a slightly bigger room with four or so floor pillows situated around a round table that rose about a foot from the floor.

"Please, sit," Adina said to which Chase complied with a silent bow. "So you are the new person taking care of my niece...Good luck with that."

"Why are you wishing me luck, is she really that hard to look after?" he smirked.

"It isn't hard, it just takes some work and understanding," she replied removing a scroll from the case in the corner and sitting directly across from Chase. "So, how long has she been with you since her last return home?"

"About a week and a half."

"Has she experienced any drastic emotional, physical, or mental changes?" Adina asked not looking up from what she was writing.

"Depends on what Deja told you," he smartly replied.

"Deja told me a lot. But I would much rather hear what's been going on from you since you were with Aisha for most of the time."

Chase thought this over for a moment and then began reciting his knowledge of what happened during the past week while Adina took notes on Aisha's conditions, sometimes interrupting to ask questions. Minutes later, Chase was up to what happened the night before, obviously leaving out the part when he brought Aisha to his room and afterward.

"Well, from what you and Deja have told me, Aisha's condition isn't going to be getting any better. She's going to need to take at least a pint of human blood a day, she won't be able to exert herself for a while, and by any circumstances, do _not_ let her roam around outside by herself."

"Which leads me to my first question, what did you mean when said 'especially because of who you are'?"

"I guess I might as well tell you. You probably already know about her part-dragon bloodline," Chase nodded, "Well there's more to it than that. Because one of her parents is Heylin and the other is Xiaolin...she has become the Dark Angel or the 'Living embodiment of Yin and Yang' to be more precise. Her job is to try to keep the balance of good and evil. Most likely she's been suppressing her Yin side so that it only shows up when she craves."

" 'The living embodiment of Yin and Yang'?" Chase repeated letting it all sink in. "But I'm Heylin, shouldn't I be the _last_ person to know about all of this?"

"No, actually you should have been one of the first, back when you were good. But you were too young to understand then."

"But still, why me? What about her fiancé?" Chase questioned.

"Akino already knew all about this and knew of the sacrifices he would have to make Aisha's purpose a success. However, now that she's with you and he's dead, he won't have to suffer anymore."

"Akino's dead?"

"Oh, you didn't know? It was a few days ago I think, he was decapitated in battle. Actually, everyone in the deployment died, but the weird thing is that every one of their enemies were found there dead too. I still can't figure out how both sides lost."

"Do you know where this happened?"

"Uh, it was in a forest just a few miles outside of Aisha's village."

"Hmmm..."

"Adi, we need your help," Manisha said from the doorway. She just arrived and was panting with blood splattered all over her sari.

"What is it?"

"Aisha...her convulsions are getting worse...And we're running out of blood," she replied almost collapsing from lack of air.

"Convulsions?"

Manisha nodded her head, still gasping for breath, "They started a couple of minutes ago...and her body's rejecting the blood...its everywhere."

"Oh God," Adina prayed as she walked over to the door pulling Manisha along with her who closed the door.

Now alone, Chase's mind began to analyze the situation. He got up and started pacing back and forth as he tried to figure things out.

_'So Aisha already knew about Akino's death. That would explain everything since she came back...But, she would have had to be there to know that he was dead in the first place...Most likely she was the reason why everyone else died...'_

_**'Damn, she probably went postal on them. You do realize that your girlfriend is crazy right?'**_

_'No, not- Well, yeah somewhat. But its not entirely her fault, she has a lot to deal with right now.'_

_**'Aw, is wittle Chasey gettin' all soft and squishy over the**_** key to his world domination?' **Chase's inner dragon teased.

_'If it is necessary for the plan to move forward...then yes.'_

_**'-sigh- Dumbass, you can't hide anything from me. I'm inside of your head. I have full access to your every thoughts and your "**_**non-existent" **_**emotions.'**_

_'So what? That doesn't mean I can't-'_ but Chase didn't finish his thought as he was interrupted by a high-pitched screech a few doors down the hall. His thoughts immediately stopped as he raced towards the sound and opened the door.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sooooo sorry (once again) that my update is so late. That break wiped me out, then I got sick, was in a dance competition, had to deal with the death of my great aunt (which motivated me to write...oddly enough), school ended with tests worth 50 percent of my grade, and had a major writing block. At least we get to learn some new stuff about Aisha. . .even if it doesn't really explain anything. Oh well here are some pronunciations and reasons why some things are the way they are in this chapter:**

1) like the examination table when you go the doctor. i don't know what its called so its more like a tall therapist's couch than a bed

2) Yes, Aisha is half Indian or somewhere else in South East Asia, Hindu to be exact. But her name is Arabian...don't ask I thought it sounded pretty.

3) Tia Adina, aka Adi (ah-Dee)-- Tia is Spanish for "aunt" and Adina I made up and yes Aisha knows some Spanish. Why? b/c i do too. ;P


	22. Chapter 21

**_'-sigh- Dumbass, you can't hide anything from me. I'm inside of your head. I have full access to your every thoughts and your "_non-existent" _emotions.'_**

_'So what? That doesn't mean I can't-'_ but Chase didn't finish his thought as he was interrupted by a high-pitched screech a few doors down the hall. His thoughts immediately stopped as he raced towards the sound and opened the door.

* * *

The room was in complete chaos. The floors and walls were splattered with blood, the chairs were turned over, and medical supplies were scattered and broken all over the place. The four doctors on hand were struggling to hold Aisha still while Adina prepared another sedative. Chase's eyes then focused on Aisha. The beige dress she was wearing was covered in blood and discarded in a corner, leaving her with just the white Ao yem(1) and the black skirt that she wore under the dress. Her fangs and claws were also present, a clear sign of potential danger. 

Suddenly, Aisha broke free and sprinted for the door, and subsequently running right into Chase.

"Be careful, she may not look like it, but she's still unconscious from earlier," Adina said from across the room. "Just hold on to her for a minute."

On instinct Aisha immediately pushed herself away from Chase and tried to dart through the space between him and the door, only to be caught by her wrists. She snapped her attention to Chase, baring her teeth and glaring at him with pure hatred. When their eyes met, Chase once again experienced the hint of sadness from the lack of warmth in Aisha's eyes. They were now completely purple, her pupils gone, giving her the appearance of being blind.

After a few seconds, Aisha's glare faded away and her expression changed to one of curiosity as head tilted slightly to the right. Somewhat taken aback by her sudden change in mood, Chase's grip on her faltered long enough for Aisha to slip her left hand out of his grasp. She lightly touched his right cheek and began tracing her fingers over his features, as a blind person would to distinguish a person, then back to his cheek and down his neck.

"Can she see?" Chase asked.

"No," a nurse answered helping her co-worker to their feet, "it's like she's sleeping walking but with her eyes closed and can better sense and react to her surroundings." Chase acknowledged her answer with a slight nod.

"Almost done," Adina muttered randomly as she filled another needle. "This one should knock her out for sure."

Aisha's hand slowly made its way over the armor covering his shoulder. She traced over it several times, her face reading that she couldn't figure out what it was...and in the next second it was gone, as though it was never there. Oddly enough, Chase just arched his eyebrow at the action and his gaze followed Aisha's hand to the armor around his wrist which also disappeared.

Satisfaction was firmly planted on Aisha's lips as her fangs dug into the skin by Chase's right wrist. He inhaled sharply as a sudden pain shot up his arm and a numbness filled him from his elbow down to his fingertips as he felt his blood leaving his body. For what felt an eternity, she finally released his arm and collapsed to the floor just as someone screamed "stop her" and all eyes landed on the two.

"_Dammit_!" Chase hissed under his breath, gripping his wrist and watching the world tip over to one side.

Adina and the nurses who weren't injured from their latest struggle stopped what they were doing and helped Chase and Aisha. One guided Chase into the next room where she tended to his wound and treated his dizziness, while Adina and another nurse carried Aisha into the same room and strapped her down to the bed.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse," Adina sighed as she injected Aisha with another sedative.

"Isn't she already unconscious?" Chase asked from his seat, massaging his temple as a nurse bandaged his wrist.

"Yes, but I don't know for how long. Knife please," she replied holding out her hand. "Oh, would you like to leave, I'm gonna perform the surgery now."

Chase just waved his hand as a gesture to carry on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed before the operation finished. Chase was back in Adina's office for the past hour, waiting to speak with her.

"She'll be able to leave once she wakes up," Adina said from the doorway. "I also healed her knees so she'll be fully recovered by tomorrow morning."

Chase slightly nodded in response not taking his eyes from the cup in his hands until Adina took her seat across from him. "Her powers...weren't they supposed to be gone?"

"I heard they were on the fritz," she sighed, "but no one ever completely loses their powers. They just tend to...develop differently at times or get lost in the inner subconscious. Well, that and weird things tend to happen when Aisha's unconscious."

"So there's a way for her to regain her powers?"

"Well, in her case, I doubt it. Once she became of age and accepted her dragon heritage, its only natural that she lost her old powers. But hey, if there's a will there's a way, however I'd focus more on her new potential abilities than the ones she used to have. Like that little disappearing act she pulled." Chase's gaze moved to the window. "Either way, it was nice to meet you Chase Young," she concluded with a small bow, "Take good care of my niece for me."

And with that she left the room.

"Knocking would be much appreciated," Aisha stated as she fixed the sheer orange and purple veil over her shoulder when Chase walked in.

"I thought you were still asleep," he replied taking in her image. It was an unusual pairing, but the colors still worked. Her purple choli(2) exposed her gold navel ring and her bright orange skirt stopped just above the floor. "So what's the big occasion?"

"Oh, no occasion this is normal to wear around here. Like it?" she replied turning once in a circle.

"Its very...vibrant," he answered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get rid of it either," she said with a hint of disgust. "The minute we get back its coming off."

"And I'd be more than glad to help you with that," Chase smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Aisha closed the inches of space between until their noses almost touched, a playful smirk also placed on her lips, "I bet you would. But don't worry, I can handle it myself."

She broke into a full smile as she backed out of Chase's arms and opened the door. "By the way, I like the new look, what happened to your armor?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I just wonder where it is."

"So what happened?" Aisha asked shielding her eyes from the noon sun.

"Didn't you just apologize for it?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I know what happened. Usually when people ask 'You don't remember?' it means that I did something that I don't recall doing."

"You're really weird," Chase stated as he walked towards the exit of the town. The two agreed that randomly appearing in the village attracted way too much attention so they decided to walk outside of the village's limits before disappearing into thin air.

"I know. So what happened?" she asked again following him.

"Nothing too alarming, unusual, but not alarming. While you were unconcisous you touched my armor and it disappeared."

"Oh, that's too bad, I've done worse. But I hope you have a spare set somewhere."

"So its happened before?"

"Yeah, one of those perks of being part dragon I guess."

"Seems like there's alot of perks to being part dragon."

"Well yeah, don't you have them too?"

"No, I'm a lizard, not a dragon, we're different."

"Okay, but their in the same family."

"But they're different."

"So?"

"So there are _differences_."

"That's not convincing enough."

"Too bad, deal with it."

"You're mean," Aisha pouted taking his hand. They were now a good distance from the village.

"I know," Chase smirked as they disappeared.

* * *

**oh my gosh i'm such a porcrasinator. i made you guys wait a whole month!!!!!!!!! UGHGHHGHGHGHGHGH!!!! oh well at least i met my deadline with only 2 hours to relax b4 i start planning the nxt chap. anyways, i got braces! yay! not! i haven't had real food in 4 days! oh yeah and i'm going to be away for the next 6 days.**

**Next chap...sometime in early August. **

**1) an Ao yem is a veitnamese under garment thing that is very closely related to a halter top. **

**2) a choli is basically a fitted t-shirt that exposes the 'midriff' (man i hate that word) that is common with sari outfits. yeah, i'm pulling stuff from all over the world.** **there's a pic of it on my profile under "Semi-daily Updates"**

**Til next time...PEACE!!**


	23. Chapter 22: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Uh...yeah, this chap should have been up in **_**AUGUST **_**and it is now **_**DECEMBER...**_** i understand if you guys are mad at me...I'm having a really weird year...Oh last week I found out my cousin is naming her baby girl Kiara, which is the name of SPOILER-Aisha's daughter-SPOILER, how weird is that?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!! this chapter is nice & long (6 pages long) as an extra Christmas gift

* * *

**

"Dammit! Bad mirror! Bad!"

"Are you scolding a_ mirror_?" Chase asked as he pushed his way through the door and entered Aisha's room. The bottom of the door, and the rest of her room, was covered with various articles of clothing while the drawers to her dressers hung limp and empty.

"Yes Chase, I am," Aisha replied from her bathroom.

"You do realize that you were _scolding_ and inanimate _object_?" he asked with minor disbelief trying to understand once he finally made his way through the clothes and pillows to the bathroom doorway.

"Yes Chase, I do," she answered tossing the broken glass into a nearby bin.

"Scolding a non-living object? What would that do?" He leaned against the doorway frame.

"_Yo no sé_. I guess it helps vent out my anger or algo," she answered in her frustrated, Spanglish way and throwing up her hands as she threw away the last of the mirror. "Is there something _este tú quiso_?"

"Yeah, but first, what happened out there?"

"Oh," Aisha started looking up from cleaning her cut, "I was looking for some pants to throw on when we got back, but I couldn't find any."

"But we got back hours ago."

"I know, but once I dumped out all of my clothes I was too tired to do anything else so I took a nap. And when I woke up I still didn't have anything to wear so I threw on this thing," she explained indicating to the short, simple white dress she was now wearing. "Then I came in here, did something, and the mirror fell and broke."

"I hope you plan to clean it up then."

"Yeah, I'll get around to it," she mumbled examining her cut from her seat on the counter.  
"By the way, I'm going out so I won't be here for dinner."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Out," he replied flatly. "And no, you can't come."

"No fair," Aisha pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, well live with it. Don't wait up for me."

"Now what, may I ask, would make you think I'd wait up for you?" she smiled, placing her hand sat her side on the counter as Chase stepped in front of her.

"...This," he said as he closed the space between them once his lips met hers. The moment was innocent enough until Aisha parted her lips and Chase followed suit taking full advantage of it. He placed his hands on her bare knees and separated them so that he would have space to stand between her legs. She felt his gloved hands slowly move up the side of her legs causing her mind and body to melt even further to her rarely present, submissive state.

"Chase...I think...someone's at the door," she managed to mutter into his lips when she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"Just ignore it," he said and, without breaking the kiss, moved his hands under Aisha's knees and pulled her towards him and then wrapped his arms around her back, deepening the kiss. Aisha followed through by wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her hands on his shoulders. Instead of feeling the cold metal of his armor, she felt the warmth of his body through his soft black shirt; his armor was still missing. She decided that she liked Chase better without it: this way he didn't seem so cold and distant.

The knocking persisted and steadily grew louder the longer it was ignored. After involuntarily moaning a few times, Aisha moved her hands behind his head, her fingers intertwining with Chase's soft raven-black hair. He lifted her from the counter and carried her back into her room, placing Aisha on her bed with him over her, supported by his forearms and elbows.

"What is it?" he called to whoever was at the door and started trailing kisses down Aisha's neck.

The person at the door replied in a foreign language.

"Dammit!" Chase hissed when he heard the what the person said. "I should be back by morning" he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. She nodded in response and just like that he was out the door.

_'Good God I hate that man!'_ her mind shouted (after she could breath again, Chase had quite literally taken her breath away) and proceeded to take a pillow and scream into it. She then took a dagger from a drawer in her nightstand and began stabbing the pillow, putting all of her energy into releasing her sudden rage. When she finally calmed down, she looked around the room and then at her hands: a dagger in her right hand, a mutilated pillow in her left, and its white feathery guts all over the place.

_'Great, something else to clean up,' _she sighed. As she cleaned up the mess of feathers, she began to rationalize her sudden feelings. '_I hate that he makes me feel good,'_ she mentally concluded, '_God I'm hopeless.' _And the events of half-an-hour ago was replayed in mind...over and over and over again.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Aisha yawned and stretched when she woke up to the early morning chill. She squinted over at the balcony and saw that both doors were open and the cold breeze was coming from outside. Still half asleep, she crawled to the other side of bed, losing her balance towards the end because of the bed's raising and falling movements.

_'Wait, why is the bed moving?' _she thought, but then realization struck her when she heard that oh-so familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked, referring to why Aisha was on all fours across his abdomen.

"Aah! What are you doing in my room?!" Aisha screeched as she jumped back off him.

"The better question is: What are you doing in _my_ room?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I- uh- That's a good question," she said thoughtfully as she looked around the room, taking note that it was in fact Chase's.

"You waited up for me didn't you?"

"What the- Chase, get over yourself. I didn't, nor was I planning to, wait up for you," she stated bluntly throwing a pillow at him.

"Well I don't see why not, considering how badly you want me," he smirked tossing the pillow back at her.

She caught it and laid on it on her stomach next to Chase, "That could be true if your cocky little comments didn't kill every moment."

"Its just something you'll have to learn to deal with,"

"Yeah...No."

"We'll see about that," he said and kissed her lightly on her hand.

"This is so weird, Mr. "Love is for fools" is falling in love," Aisha smiled.

"What's even weirder is that Ms. "I'm engaged" is also falling in love, and its _not_ with her fiance," Chase smirked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously as she rested on her side and elbow; she snatched her hand from his grasp and placed it on her hip.

"You don't think its strange that you're starting a relationship outside of you engagement?"

"First of all, _you're_ the one who's coming on to _me_- "

"But you're the one who decided to follow through!"

"Well what do expect?" she shouted as both of them sat up. "And secondly, I'm not engaged!"

"Yes you are, and the wedding is about a week from now."

"So if you are telling me the truth, then why the hell am I still here?"

"...I have no idea."

"See there you go, I'm not engaged and I'm not getting married in a week, therefore, I'm not cheating on anyone."

"Does the name Akino Itchinura ring a bell?"

"Mmm...no, not really."

"Are you alright?" Chase asked looking her right in her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel fine, except I had a sudden urge to cry when I heard that name."

"Akino is your fiance."

"_If _I am actually engaged."

"Which you are."

"But I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Wait, why would you flirt with an engaged woman anyway?"

"First, you're only 16, you're not a woman yet-"

"No, I'm 18."

"No, I'm pretty sure you told me you're 16."

"Oh, that, yeah...I lied," Aisha shrugged casually.

"I knew you were too developed to be that young..." Chase thought alittle to out-loudly.

"What was that?"

"Nothi-"

The door opened and the blue-haired Deja appeared, "Chase, have you seen...oh...never mind," she started and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Was that- ?"

"Maybe..."

"Did she just come in here without- ?" Chase started to say, slowly getting frustrated.

"Maybe..." Aisha answered eying him warily. A silent pause fell between them and the next second they both sprinted for the door.

"Chase, move!"

"This is my room!"

"But that's my friend you're about to go kill!"

"I'm not gong to kill her, I'm just going to re-explain the rules in a very forceful way. Would you move!"

"Not til you calm down!"

"Well, I don't know why you're so calm. Who knows what crazy crap she's thinking up after what she saw."

"But there was nothing to see!...Right?"

Chase just shrugged his shoulders and Aisha's face went from passive to extremely worried.

"Ah damn!" and she was almost out the door when Chase called her name.

"At least put some clothes on," he teased and tossed her his black and green robe to cover what Aisha's super-short nightgown didn't.

"Shut up," she mumbled and she blushed a bright pink while putting on the robe. She and Chase then ran down the hall after Deja.

**DINING ROOM**

"Deja, what the hell! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Aisha shouted when she stepped into the room.

"Why, was I _interrupting_ something?" Deja replied slyly from her seat and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Why I otta-"

"Oh yeah, your mother sent you a couple of letters via me," Deja remembered pulling two rolled papers from her sleeve.

"For you... and you," she said handing a paper to both Chase and Aisha.

They both read their separate letters. Chase's eyes scanned his paper;

_Chase,_

_I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter. It would be a great favor to me if you could watch over her for a while, especially now that Akino is gone. She'll need protection until she's able to get used to her...current disabilities. I was also wondering if it would be alright if I could have an audience with sometime soon. And be sure to call Wuya there too. Thank you again,_

_Malesifant _

"Deja, what does Mamma mean when she wrote 'I'm sorry for your loss'?" Aisha asked slowly after reading her letter.

"I don't know, its just something you say to someone when a person close to that someone dies."

"But who died?"

"Akino."

"Who?"

"She doesn't seem to remember anything about him," Chase explained. "We were talking about it earlier."

"Oh, well that's not good," Deja commented drumming her fingers on her chin in thought. "Maybe she's suffering from some form of extreme trauma that could have knocked out some of her memory. Has she been crying a lot since I left?"

"That's all she did for days and didn't stop until yesterday."

"I haven't been crying!" Aisha exclaimed in protest.

"Yes you have, ever since a few days after Deja left."

"No, after Deja left, I remember waking up and finding no one here, so I took my serum and went to my room."

"That was almost a week ago Aisha," Chase stated.

"Aisha, Akino is dead. He was found decapitated in a forest near your village almost three days ago." Deja said bluntly and Aisha fell to her kness, her eyes wide in sudden shock. "He was found with the rest of his teammates and their enemies, all of them dead."

Aisha covered her mouth with her hands as tears came pouring from her eyes. She was staring ahead of her, past Chase and Deja, when she began to hyperventalate.

"It was me...," she said in realization, just above a whisper. "I remember now...It's my fault he's dead...I was there..."

"No, no, no, no, no. Its not your fault Karabi," Deja said hugging Aisha in an attempt to get her to stop crying. After a while, it worked, and Aisha stopped crying and began breathing normally again. "That's better. Now go change, we're going to leave soon.

"What the hell was that?" Chase asked in his monotone voice once Aisha left the room.

"I don't know anymore," Deja sighed. "My guess is that whatever happened was so hard to take, that her mind must have hid the memory from her. Everything about Akino was probably moved too. Now I have to know what happened."

"This is getting ridiculous," Deja heard Chase mutter under his brath as he walked past her & out of the room.

"You're telling me," Deja commented to herself, getting up from the floor and also leaving the room.

**LATER**

Aisha closed her dresser drawer with a small sigh. She changed into her usual all black Ao dai and her dark locks fell freely on her shoulders. She moved to her mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. The past few days of traumatic stress and depression caused her skin to become a few shades lighter, her usually shining hair her lost its luster, and her face was thinner than she remembered; she looked as though she had aged decades faster than she should have.

_'Everything will get better once I get home,'_ Aisha tried to convince herself as she quickly pulled her hair up in a tight bun with a black ribbon. _'Oh my God, I've been widowed before I've been married,'_ she realized and tears slowly began to cascade down her cheeks. She watched her reflection as the tears fell, but quickly wiped them away with her sleeve just as Chase walked in the room.

"Its snowing outside," he announced.

"Oh, thanks," Aisha replied awkwardly and hid her tear-stained face with the wardrobe door as she looked for a coat.

"So, are you gone for good after this?"

"No...probably not. Why wouldn't I come back?"

"Your father," Chase answered sitting on the bed.

"Ah yes, Papi," Aisha smiled draping a white cloak over her shoulders. The heavy, fur-lined fabric was held closed by a huge purple gem set in a golden pin.

"It doesn't seem like he'll let you come back."

"Not without a fight anyway," she joked while fiddling with the pin that wasn't closing. "It'll be hard, but I can convince him to let me stay with you."

"When should I expect you back?" he asked picking up her bag.

"I don't know, maybe in a couple months or so," Aisha shrugged as she reached for her bag.

Chase pulled the bag back from her, "One month."

"A month?! Its gonna take way longer than a month for me to get him to let me come back! Give me two months." She reached for the bag again.

"One month," he held it even farther away from her.

"...Fine," she sighed, "I'll _try _to be back in a month. But only if you promise that you'll visit at least once."

"We'll see what happens," Chase said handing Aisha her bag. He leaned in to kiss her but she quickly took the bag and started for the door. He straightened back up, "Alright, I'll come see you in a couple of weeks."

Aisha turned on her heel land planted a soft kiss on lips. And as expected, Chase deepened it when:

"Hey, Aisha, vamos already," Deja said entering the room; Chase and Aisha immediately broke away. "Oops, sorry."

"Oh my God," Aisha sighed under her breath towards the ceiling while Chase just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing to himself.

"Um...how about I try that again?" Deja said closing the door, knocking, and then re-entering. "See, I knocked this time."

"...I think I'll leave now," Aisha stated.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Chase replied

"C'mon Deja, we forgive you...this time," Aisha sighed linking her arm in Deja's as they headed to the front of the lair. Chase followed them until they got to the top of the grand staircase.

Aisha gave Chase a peck on his cheek, "See you in 2 weeks." Chase just crossed his arms across his chest and gave her silent nod as she walked down the stairs and out the entrance way.

**

* * *

INDIA**

"Papi, we're back!" Aisha called as she walked into her house.

"Thank Vishnu you've returned safely my _a maja_!" her father exclaimed, tackling her into a bear hug.

"Its good...to see you too...Papi..."

"_Dios mio_ Rammed, let her go, it sounds like you're strangling her!" a woman's voice with a heavy Spanish accent called from the next room.

"Mamma!"

* * *

**Yay! Done b4 Christmas! well...almost be fore chirstmas anyway. MERRY CHRISTMAHANNAKWANZA & HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!**

_a maja- _daughter in Hindi...I think...

_Yo no sé-_ I don't know- Spanish

_Dios mio_- Oh my God- Spanish

_Karabi_- flower- Hindi...as i learned from the internet...


	24. Chapter 23: Here's the Deal

"Mamma!" Aisha exclaimed as she embraced her mother.

"_Como estas mi hija?"_

_"Bien Mamma, bien_," Aisha answered back in Spanish.

"Well, sit, we have some things to discuss. Rammed,_¿dónde piensas tu que estás yendo?"_ Malesifant questioned as she watched Rammed sneak towards the door.

"Nowhere my _Malika_," Rammed answered coming back into the room, "just going to close the door."

"What's there to talk about Mamma?" Aisha asked sitting across from her mother. The room that they were in was a small sitting room with a table in the middle and silver embroidered red pillows on the floor indicated places to sit. Rammed came into the room and sat next to Malesifant.

"Well, for starters, this Chase guy you've been staying with."

"What about him?" Aisha gulped in embarrassment as her cheeks turned to a light pink shade.

"After your little visit here, you're going to have to arrange some way that you can go back and live with him," Malesifant explained. Aisha & Rammed both stared at the raven haired woman in disbelief.

"Thank you Mamma!" Aisha shouted in joy and feel over in her happiness. Rammed just continued staring at her, mouth ajar and eye twitching.

"Si Rammed?" Malesifant asked.

"...W-WHAT?!" Rammed stammered. "Are you insane woman?! You can't send my _Keya_ to live with that Heylin madman! No! I won't allow it!"

"_Bien que es demasiado malo_ Rammed, because Chase's palace is the safest place for her now."

"No, here with me, or at least with you, is the safest place for Aisha," Rammed argued, his Indian accent slurring his speech.

"But Papi, if I stay here too long, my cravings might cause me to hurt someone in the village. And I don't want to hurt someone I know and care about," Aisha pleaded sitting back up.

"But you'd be hurting me if you go and stay with that bastard."

"Rammed!"

"¡_No lo llame eso_ Papi!"

"And besides, what kind of cravings could you possibly have that would hurt someone?"

"You didn't tell him Mamma?"

"Of course I did, years ago. He just likes acts like he doesn't know and that his daughter couldn't possibly be part dragon. Honestly Rammed, _crezca._" (grow up)

"_Vah samasyaa nahim ho, Malika. _Aisha, I know you're a dragon and I understand that your cravings can become...overpowering. But isn't there some way that you can satisfy them without killing people so that you can live a normal life?"

"Not really Papi, but Chase can help me through it," Aisha explained.

"How? By giving you the blood of the innocent people he's killed?" Aisha looked away from him, "Or better yet, do you kill them yourself?"

"Papi! I would never!"

"Dios mio Rammed! How could you sit there and accuse your own hija of something like that? You raised her yourself!" Malesifant furiously shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with_ me_ you ask? We should be worrying about what's wrong with our daughter!"

"There is nothing wrong with her," Malesifant said in a low growl. Aisha sat in silence, amazed at the realization that her father wasn't accepting her for her. "And if you weren't being so _torpe,_ you'd remember that she also needs protection!" (_torpe_- thickheaded)

"Protection?" Aisha and Rammed repeated.

"Yes," Malesifant sighed. "Once you began experiencing your cravings, many people would come after you to kill you. Its an ultimate power thing. And you're _supposed_ to be with Chase anyway. All of this was written in that God forsaken prophecy centuries ago."

"Oh yeah...that damned prophecy," Rammed mumbled.

"Your father has made it his life goal to keep you from even meeting Chase after he found out, from a very _unreliable_ source, that he would turn Heylin."

"Well he ended up being right!"

"But if he had met Aisha years ago like I suggested, he wouldn't have turned and we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Then why didn't try it?"

"Because _you _insisted that I didn't and had me followed everywhere I went when I had her with me!"

Aisha sat in silence as her parents continued to argue. "I'm going out," she whispered to Deja (who was sitting next to her) and stood up from the table and left the house.

"Aisha, wait!" her father called to her, he heard the door slam close as a response.

"See Rammed, _mira a que tu hiciste!_" Malesifant shouted.

"Now is _not_ the time to blaming me for things Isabella!"

"You know what? You're right. We'll get back to this another time, right now I have to go," she stated standing up from the table and kissing him on the cheek. "Just let her be herself and everything should be alright."

"Hopefully," Rammed replied.

"Vamos Deja. Oh and Rammed, one way or another, Aisha will be with Chase," Malesifant/Isabella said from the door.

"I'm getting too old for this," Rammed sighed to himself.

-----------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Aisha returned home. It was late and her father was still sitting at the table.

"Where are Mamma and Deja?" she asked without looking at Rammed.

"They left already," he answered.

"Oh."

"Dinner will be done soon. I made your favorite."

"Its alright, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to bed now."

------------------------------------------------

CHASE'S LAIR

"Sire, someone is here to see you," a warrior stated from the doorway of the throne room.

"Show them in," Chase replied with a half-hearted wave of his hand. He sat slouched in his seat, his elbow on the armrest and his head supported by that hand. It had been two hours since Aisha left and already he was...bored? _'I already took me daily trip around the palace, the next three conquest plans were perfected yesterday, and now I don't even feel like doing anything. Shit, I'm going to bed. Wait, someone was here. Where the hell are they so I can get this...over...with...'_

Walking into the room was a woman in a black robe that spread out behind her like a round black shadow. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, making her deep lavender eyes seem even more sinister. A small smile crept onto her lips as she saw Chase slowly sit up in well hidden intrigue and shock at her appearance; she could tell that he thought she was Aisha.

"You look as though you've just seen a ghost," she mocked with her heavy Spanish accent.

"Who are you?" Chase demanded. She stopped walking and slowly curtseid.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Malesifant. I'm here to talk to you about my daughter, Aisha. I assume that you got my letter about my arrival yesterday?"

"Oh yes, I just got your letter a few hours ago," he replied stepping down from his throne.

"Good old Deja, always a day late," Malesifant mumbled to herself.

"I haven't had a chance to contact Wuya yet, but I'm sure we can continue without her," Chase continued signaling for Malesifant to follow him.

"True, but I was hoping for her to pass a message on to someone for me."

"If that's the case, then I can send for her now," he said and stopped a nearby lion who he told to go find Wuya.

"Thank you," Malesifant said and the two entered the War Room.

"So, I understand that you're a Heylin witch," Chase started.

"If by Heylin you mean evil, then yes, that and immortal pretty much describes me. "

"And you married a human and had a child by him?"

"Ah yes, one of the biggest mistakes in evil history. A powerful evil witch marries a Xiaolin warrior, as you would say, and brings a child into the world that decides the fate of all of humanity," Isabella answered (yeah, i'll be switching between the names for a while). "_Dios mio,_ what the hell was I thinking?"

"Yes, what _were_ you thinking, _Isabella_?" Wuya asked from the doorway.

"Well that was fast," Chase emotionlessly commented.

"It's Malesifant to you _Wuya._" Wuya just chuckled as she took a seat across from Isabella.

"But seriously, what were thinking? And now we that damned prophecy to worry about."

"Look, how would I have known that something like this would happen?!"

"Well shit, you should've known that something catastrophic would happen if a Heylin and a Xiaolin marry and have a kid!"

"I didn't even know that he was on the side of good until after Aisha was born and Guan came and told us that there even was a prophecy!"

"So you kept the fact that you're a witch under wraps until then?"

"No, he knew I was a witch right from the start! But you're probably just jealous because we managed to love eachother past our differences while your boyfriend is just a little _bean_!" Malesifant retaliated. Both her and Wuya were now standing on either sides of the table, near ready to pounce if the other made a false move.

"What was that _bitch_?"

"You heard me _whore_."

"I just wanted to make sure I heard you clearly _slut_."

"Oh, you heard me crystal clear_ tu manteca gorda_."

"Would you two _stop _with your bitching!" Chase shouted just as Wuya opened her mouth to curse her out something evil. His head was pounding from the shrill voices, especially Wuya's. _'This is why I keep as few women in my palace as possible.'_

Both women stopped, Wuya glaring daggers dipped in posion at Malesifiant, while the latter sat down with a satisfied smirk on her face; there was no doubt that she had won that battle.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I just might have been the reason that Hannibal is a bean now," Malesifant confessed.

"Not what I was talking about, but...that was you?"

"Yes, he threatened my unborn daughter's life, so I turned him into a bean. Though, he wasn't supposed to be able to talk...or even move for that matter...A lot of weird things did happen while I was pregnant...But I apologize for his actions toward you."

"Does this have anything to do with that prophecy you keep mentioning?"

"That's right, I forgot that you didn't know about it," Wuya said thoughtfully.

"But Guan should have told you, I mean, why not you were only his pupil," Malesifant commented. Chase just shook his head. "God those Guans are a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it," Wuya muttered sacastically resting her head in her hand against the table. She turned in her chair so that her legs hung over the arm of her chair a she examined her nails; she was suddenly completely uninterested in the conversation.

"Well Chase, to put it simply, the prophecy states that you are to protect Aisha from all the people who are about to start coming after her since she began feeling the affects of being a dragon. However, you were supposed to still be on the side of good so all of this could go as smoothly as possible. And then Hannibal came along and made you an offer you couldn't refuse to make it harder for me to make the plan go without a hitch just to get back at me for turning him into a bean..." Isabella explained. "Oh shit, its my fault that everything went downhill isn't it?"

"Bingo!" Wuya stated without looking from her nails.

"Which reminds me Wuya, what the hell did you do to Aisha in Paris?"

Wuya froze, _'How did she find out about that?!'_ "First, I didn't do a _damn_ thing to her-"

"Oh _no! _Of course not Wuya," Malesifant interrupted sarcastically, "it was only _your_ mind-controlled pawn of a boyfriend who sealed my daughter's fate just a tad bit too early."

"Heh...yeah...But you know how impatient Satan is. He wanted to get the power ASAP, I was just following orders..." Wuya cowered under the glare that Malesifant was giving her.

"I should kill you right now," Malesifant growled. "But it can wait, I need you to tell Satan that I will use every ounce of my abilitty to make damn sure that any other attempt on my daughter's life will by stopped. Got it?"

Wuya slowly nodded in fear of what Malesifant mightdo to her and disappeared to relay the message.

"Now where was I?" Isabella sighed. "Oh right. A lot of people know about the prophecy and will do whatever they can to get their hands on Aisha and kill her. She's at her most vulnerable right now. And I know that that crazy S.O.B Satan gave you orders to kill Aisha too, but whatever he offered you in return is nothing compared to what will happen if you fufill the prophecy."

"And exactly how do you know so much about him?" Chase asked, slightly amused.

"I know that entity like the back of my hand!" she laughed. "My family has been doing his biding for centuries."

"So what makes you so sure that I was going to follow his orders in the first place?"

Malesifant smiled at this, she liked this Heylin newbie, "I was never sure, I just thought that you'd be more interested in what would happen if you completely abandonded Satan's plans and replaced them with your own. Any true Heylin would do that, Satan just hasn't figured it out yet."

She now had Chase's full attention as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands, "Now what was your offer again?"

"Just to follow through with the prophecy basically. The rewards will pay themselves out over time.Oh, and a word of advice, don't have Aisha perform any type of magic for the few months are so. She can make potions and you can train her as much as you want, but no magic. I remember when I tried to cast a simple spell and all Hell broke loose, literally.

"And that ruby on her forehead, I have no idea how that got there and the only thing that I know about it is that it can suck the power and energy out of almost anything, including just the air around her, and she can use that power as her own. But I wouldn't even try messing with it for a while. It tends to act up when she's weak or not feeling well or taps into her witch powers. But, I got this especially made for her," Malesifant continued as she pulled out a gold chain attached to a medium-small sized circular ruby from her sleeve. "It should neutralize the gem's effects for as long as she wears it. And it would make a great birthday gift for her."

Chase raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Just because we're evil doesn't mean that we can't celebrate things, or fall in love, or have families. It just means that we put ourselves over everyone else, don't mind killing a few hundred people to get what we want, and we all want power, and lots of it," Malesifant explained.

Chase sat back in his seat his eyes closed as though he were thinking.

"Well, thank you for your time Chase," she concluded standing up. "And trust me, breaking from Satan was one of the best things I've done for myself. Plus, its funny as hell to see how mad he gets. He hates losing valuable allies."

"Oh, and here's a gift," she added. With a wave of her hand, a raven house in a golden cage appearedon the table. "It can be used as a spy and anything it sees you'll be able to see. _Buena suerte con su decisión._" And she left the room and lair.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Aisha, I'm going now and should be back by lunch," Rammed called through the door to Aisha's room.

"Okay Papi," she answered, "Would you like something to eat when you get back?"

"Yes, I would. And make alot, I feel that I can eat as much food as two men."

"Okay Papi, be safe."

"Thank you my _Moubani_"

It was mid-morning and Aisha (once again) had a late start on her house chores. Ever since she left Chase's palace, she's been unreasonably tired and sick when she'd wake up. _'Maybe mixing goat's blood and milk was a bad idea.'_ she thought as she left her room.

"Ugh, I have so much to do," she sighed as she began sweeping the main room and kitchen. Then she went out behind her house and collected eggs from the (very mean) chickens and brought them back in.

"You haven't been peeled yet?" she said to the large basket of unpeeled potatoes and dragged herself over to them to peel and cut up at least 6 of them. When she finished, she turned to dump them in the pot of boiling water that she completely forgot to turn on. She got down to her hands and knees in front of the fire pit and blew fire onto it (one of those dragon perks). _'I don't care anymore, it's just going to take longer to cook now,'_ she thought with disdain as she threw the prepared potatoes into the room temperature water. Next, she started chopping up some spices, and drained the boiled potatoes into a loosely woven basket.

_'Now I have to make the bread. Where's the flour?'_ she thought giving the kitchen a quick scan until she found what she was looking for. If there's any part of cooking that Aisha hated, it was making paratha (flat bread). First you had to get the flour (which is always a mess to work with), then you had add a certain amount of water to your pile of flour (_'Well how much do I have to add?...Forget that, I'll just dump the flour in a bowl of water and mix it around til it gets a shape...')_; next was the salt but only a pinch (just cuz you can't taste it doesn't mean it's not there); and finally the dough had to be kneaded, seperated into smaller portions, and flattened to the preferred shape and size. **((a/n: i think i explain that completely wrong...i have no idea how to make paratha or even dough for that matter...))**

"I never thought you as the homemaking type." Aisha looked up from her food preparations and out of the window ahead of her.

"Couldn't you have knocked on the door like a normal person?" she smiled at the person on the other side of the window.

"You're lucky that I didn't go with my original plan and just pop in behind you," Chase smirked. "Now are you going to let me in?"

She opened the door and their lips made contact instantly. Chase's hands went right to her waist and pushed her back into the house so he could close the door.

"Aww! You came to visit me!" Aisha exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You honestly thought that I wouldn't keep my word?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmmnnn..." Aisha responded incoherently. "But I'm glad that you ditched your usual armor and went for the traditional salwar kameez."

Aisha was indicating to Chase's long black cotton shirt with long sleeves (kameez) and the matching black pants he wore (salwar).

"Thank you for your attempt to blend in. The only problem is that its all black."

"I like the color black."

"...Guess I can't do anything about that," Aisha commented as she walked back into the kitchen.

"What were you doing? You're a mess," Chase said following her. Aisha's hair, face, hands, and probably even parts of her light blue sari were covered in flour.

"Making parathas," she answered while Chase wiped some flour off her nose and cheeks. "You staying for lunch?"

"Why not," he shrugged, folded his arms, and leaned against the far left wall of the kitchen, watching Aisha finish up her cooking.

"So how have things been back at your place?" Aisha asked as she cut some meat and put it in a pot of boiling milk. **((a/n: supposedly that's how meat is cooked in Inda sometimes, I've never tried it but I've herad that it tastes good))**

"Quiet...too quiet. When are you coming back?" Chase replied wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"You can't hold out for two more weeks?" she laughed. "But if you really can't wait, you can come back next week and sleep over."

"Really now? What's the occasion?"

"Big festival thing. And Papi won't be here either. We'd have the house to ourselves."

"Sounds tempting..."

"I'll make you breakfast the next morning," Aisha offered turning to face Chase while she licked blood off her fingers.

"When should I be here?" he asked wiping some remaining blood from Aisha's fingers with a cloth.

"Next Tuesday night, right after sunset."

"Then its a date," Chase said and kissed her smiling lips.

Aisha broke the kiss a few seconds later, her gaze foused past Chase's shoulder, "Are those bags empty?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed rushing over to the empty bags in a far corner of the kitchen to examine their contents for herself.

"What's wrong?"

"I needed those spices for the curry," Aisha explained leaving the kitchen and returning with a long light blue scarf over her head and wrapped around her body. "Now I have to run to the marketplace to get some more and finish cooking before Papi gets back."

"I still don't understand the problem," Chase stated while Aisha grabbed a basket from another room.

"Have you ever been to a marketplace?" she asked skeptically. "Nevermind." And she grabbed his hand and they left the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER

"Are sure you're alright?" Chase asked for the hundredth time that hour.

"Yes. I told you, aside from the random fainting spells and nausea, I'm completely fine."

The two just returned to from the hectic marketplace. The past hour was full of people yelling, crowds that you couldn't move through, and to top off, the three times Aisha fainted.

"Normally when a person faints, they tend to not be 'alright'," Chase insisted.

"I'm telling you, it was the heat and all of the people-"

"Wait, is their someone in your house?"

"No...someones," Aisha answered and went for the door. "Stay here."

"Papi?" Aisha called into the house from the door.

"Oh Aisha, I invited a friend over for lunch, I hope we have enough," Rammed replied. He was smilling as though he just had a good laugh. "I was just listening to a story that Guan here just told me about his childhood."

"Oh, you must be Monk Guan then. Its a pleasure to meet you," Aisha said bowing.

"The pleasure is mine," Guan responded also bowing from his seat. "You're even prettier than your father described."

"Um...Thank you," she blushed. "Papi, I've also brought a guest."

"Well bring them in, the more the merrier."

"Um, hold on," Aisha said and came back in with the basket in her arms and Chase behind her. "Um, Papi, this is Chase. Chase, my father. And-"

"Chase Young, what are you doing with Aisha?!" Guan exclaimed standing up and taking an offensive stance.

The clay cup in Rammed's hand broke from the strength of his growing anger, "Aisha...What is this man doing in my house?"

"Not much, I invited him ove-" Aisha started.

"Chase Young, step away from Aisha," Guan demanded.

"Just like you Guan, always the instigator," Chase stated with a sly smile on his face.

"No, really, its alright. He hasn't hurt me," Aisha said trying to console Guan.

"Aisha...What is this man doing in my house?!"

"I'm trying to tell you tha-"

"Chase, step away from Aisha."

"Or _what_?" Chase replied resting his head on Aisha's shoulder and placing his hands on her arms.

"Let her go!" Guan and Rammed shouted in unison and incoherent threats soon followed.

"HEY!" Aisha shouted over the arguing men and they got quiet. "Now we are going to have a nice, peaceful lunch whether you like it or not. Now sit down!"

Rammed and Guan listened and took their seats, both glaring at Chase who smirked evily at Guan.

"You too Mister," Aisha said to Chase who raised an eyebrow at her. "Just go."

Chase listened reluclantly and decided that he would be safest sitting next to Guan.

"Papi, may I see you in the kitchen?" The tan man heeded to his daughter's request and followed her. He was a little taller than Chase with a full head of short, very dark brown hair. It was obvious that he was a type of warrior from the sight of his bare muscular arms and the outline of the rest of his built body visible from his clothing. The orange clothing was worn the same way as Guan's but instead of the cloth draping over one shoulder, it was draped over both of Rammed's.

The following (very loud) "conversation" held between the two was completely bewildering to Guan and Chase. But it was obvious that Aisha and Rammed were arguing, the combination of Hindi and Spanish words made translating impossible. But just for you readers, it went something like this:

"What is _he_ doing here?!" they yelled in unison in Hindi and Spanish (respectively of course).

"Papi, I told you, I _hate_ his family! They ruined my life!" Aisha shouted in Spanindi (Hindi/Spanish like Spanglish).

"Just because you hate his family doesn't mean that you hate him! Its two completely different things! And _what_ is that evil bastard doing in my house?!"

"Would you stop calling him that! He's not evi- okay, so maybe he is, but he's _not_ a bastard! He's actually really nice to me."

"But that doesn't mean he won't snap your neck in a second! He's dangerous _Sevati _and you're very stubborn, those two qualities don't mix well. I don't want to find out that you died because of your attitude!"

"He won't kill me, he told me he cares for me, he loves me Papi!"

"No he doesn't! It's just your depression talking. He obviously wants something because there is no way in hell that evil can love!"

"What? _What_?!" Aisha shouted even louder slamming a pot on the counter. "I cant believe you just said that! Have you forgotten that _you_ married a Heylin? That you had a _child_ with that Heylin?"

Rammed was silent as he mulled over what he said.

"So don't you _dare _tell me that evil can't love!"

"Have _you_ forgotten who the parent is in this conversation?"

"No, but you obviously have! A parent is supposed to support their child in whatever they do, but you keep putting me down!" Aisha concluded with watering eyes.

"Oh Keya," Rammed whispered holding his crying daughter. "I'm so sorry."

"...It's alright Papi...Could you just take this to the table," she quietly responded handing him a platter of prepared food.

"Are you going to be alright Keya?" he asked taking the platter. She nodded her head and picked up some plates, following him back to the table.

**

* * *

**

**That was anywhere from NINE to TWELVE pages... that should be the length of my next project. Yeah... ...this, once again, is much longer than I expected. But when I read it, its so short...weird, I don't feel very accopmlisehed by this chapter...but at least I got it out of the way. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Okay, translation time:**

_Moubani, Keya _and _Sevati_- 3 different ways to say flower in Hindi. Three of Rammed's many nicknames for Aisha.

_Malilka_- Hindi for Queen, Rammed's nickname for his wife Melisifant.

_"¿dónde piensas tu que estás yendo?"- _"Where do you think you're going?"

_Bien que es demasiado malo_- "Well that's too bad."

_"Dios mio"_- "Oh my God"

"¡_No lo llame eso_ Papi!"- "Don't call him that Papi!"

"_Vah samasyaa nahim ho, Malika."- _this either means "Now is not the time Malika" or "Leave me alone Malika"...I don't remember...it was a while ago...

_"tu manteca gorda"_- it should mean "you fat lard" but I didn't feel like looking it up.


	25. Chap 24: At the Katar Household

"Okay everyone, we have Aloo parthas made with potatoes and onions, Mughlai parathas filled with eggs and meat, some rice and curry, and my favorite, palak pakora," Aisha said when everything was put on the table. "Dig in."

Rammed took his seat across from Guan and Aisha sat next to him, across from Chase. The meal was mostly quiet and quite tense thanks to the three men in the room until:

"Aisha, what did you say these were again?" Guan asked holding up a little golden brown disc.

"They're palak pakoras," she answered taking one for herself, "deep-fried spinach."

Chase slowly placed the one he was eating down his plate.

"What's wrong Chase? Aren't you going to finish it?" Guan teased taking a bite out of his pakora.

"Why? Your four stomachs not full yet?" Chase replied.

"I was just wondering. That look of disgust on your face made me curious."

"You should know that I only save that look for anytime I see you."

"I don't get it," Aisha said with her hand in front of her rice-filled mouth.

"Chew, swallow, and then speak," Chase reminded her, Aisha rolled her eyes and swallowed her food.

"You should stop trying. I've told her a thousand times and it still hasn't gotten through," Rammed commented mostly to himself.

Aisha pinched his leg, "Stop ganging up on me!"

"What? I'm agreeing with him, isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah but it'd be nice if you weren't agreeing about my faults," Aisha mumbled. "What were you saying Chase?"

"That I don't really like spinach, actually, I loathe it...very much."

"Oh."

"But other than that, you're quite a good cook."

"Thank you. But you didn't offend me, I didn't make the pakoras anyway."

"That's because she doesn't know how to make them," Rammed muttered a little to loudly.

"Papi!" Aisha exclaimed hitting his arm, "Do you have a comment for everything?"

"Just about," Rammed laughed.

The rest of the of Chase and Guan's stay went something along those lines without too many casualties. Chase would talk to Aisha if he wasn't verbally abusing Guan, who was failing at not being bothered by Chase's crude comments. Rammed was trying his best to be on his best behavior as he watched his daughter communicate with one of the most evil people in world.

"Well, I guess I should take my leave," Chase stated looking out of the window at the setting sun.

"Let me show you to the gates," Aisha offered gathering the used dishes and putting them in the kitchen.

"He should be able to find them just fine," Rammed said from his seat.

"No Papi, it's alright, I'll show him," Aisha insisted and left the house.

"That wasn't too horrible now was it?" Aisha asked holding her hands together behind her back walking away from her house.

"No, but it would've been better if Guan wasn't there," Chase answered.

"It would've have been dead silent if he wasn't there," Aisha smiled. "And Papi probably would have kicked you out if he didn't have a guest there of his own."

"Then I just would have brought you with me when I left."

"For my sake, don't joke like that. My father would raise hell to bring me back and accuse you of kidnapping."

"But its such a good plan. We could go through with it right now," Chase replied. They just reached the huge entrance to the gate that surrounded the village.

"I'll see you in two weeks Chase," Aisha said pretending like she didn't hear his last comment.

"Two weeks," Chase repeated and kissed her lightly and disappeared.

TWO WEEKS LATER

The comfortable, pre-winter air was filled with excitement and the sounds of traditional drums. A house not to far from the beginning celebrations was filled with nervous performers getting ready for their parts. Vibrantly colored fabrics dashed back and forth as the pounds of glistening jewelry made sure they were heard.

On lookers encircling the huge ceremonial fire cleared a path for the night's first performers. A dozen or so children, taking their positions in front of the fire facing the crowd, started the festival off with a prayer to the celebrated god and a song. Fire breathers and a few dancers came next, reenacting a religious folklore of one of their beloved gods. A bell tolled and the ornate, sacred shrine of said unknown god was paraded through the crowd and for the next two hours, every one of the thousand people present paid homage to it. The main part of the festival ended with a large group of dancers performing a fast-paced dance to the beat of a few dozen drums.

The moon as at its peak when the food was blessed and served. Many sat in groups around the fire eating and conversing. Others, some of which were drunk, were dancing the night away to a few drums. A rather large tent with a small fire was filled with children and young people intently listening to the man before them. The elderly village leader recited the stories of their gods and their ancestors through age old oral tradition. The listeners, sprawled on colorful floor pillows, paid close attention to his words, hoping one day to continue the tradition and retell these stories to their children.

Among these listeners was Aisha. Being in the last group of dancers, she was thankful for the warm tent and pillows that she could relax on. She was still in her green and purple performing sari, lying on her side with a little neighbor girl resting her back on her stomach. Aisha half-listened to the man's story as she had heard a hundred times before. Her attention was on the children around her, they reminded her of herself when she was their age. She could tell that they were on the edge of anticipation for what in the story would happen next and yet, absorbing everyone of the village elder's words.

The village leader didn't pay any mind to the rustling of the beaded curtain of the entryway as people were constantly coming and leaving the tent. However, one person did manage to break his storytelling for a second. As the beaded curtain clicked(?) back together, he paused in his sentence when he gazed up at the man who just entered. The guest's unusual aura slightly alarmed the village elder. He watched him for a second, but relaxed when he saw one of Aisha's friends turn to look at the newcomer and smile. Thinking that she must know him, the the village leader continued his story.

"Whoa, I've never seen _him_ before," said friend whispered to Aisha.

"Who Aarya?" Aisha whispered turning her head toward the door, trying to see past the people behind her.

Aarya placed her head next to Aisha's, pointing and looking at the tent's entrance, "Tall, dark-haired, and _hot._"

"I don't- Oh! He came!"

"But who is he?"

"He's Chase," Aisha explained picking up her drink and getting up. "Aarya come get your sister. Excuse me Kriya."

Kriya, the little girl who was resting against Aisha, leaned forward so she wouldn't fall over when Aisha got up. Aarya picked up Kriya from the floor and sat her in her lap as she watched Aisha approach the unknown man, beaming from ear to ear.

Their gazes locked and Aisha took his hand in hers and led him out of the tent. Once outside, like magnets in close contact, their lips met automatically.

"Have you been drinking?" Chase asked her with raised eyebrows when they broke the kiss.

"Of course. But only a wittle bit," she answered slightly swaying in Chase's arms.

He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her again, "It taste's more like a lot."

Aisha just shrugged, "Who cares, I wasn't doing anything. And its not like I'm drunk."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, believe it or not, I can hold my liquor very well."

"Let's hope for your sake you can."

"I already did. Now come, I'm hungry."

After going through the buffet and picking up one of everything there, the two sat together at a secluded spot.

"You know, I'll refuse to kiss you if you keep eating all that spinach," Chase stated.

"I'm sorry but I've had ridiculous cravings for it since I came home. It's all I ever eat."

"Speaking of, how are your blood cravings?"

"They aren't as strong as they were before, but it seems like the less blood I drink, the less energy I have," Aisha answered, leaning her head on Chase's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Then what do you do?"

"If I can't get to any blood, I'll sleep or eat some spinach."

"Substituting your craving isn't going to work forever."

"I know. But you have no idea how good spinach is Chase. Here, try it," she replied holding a pakora in front of his face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Never."

"Chase..."

"Aisha...no."

"C'mon, just a nibble."

"Why are you so persistent?"

" 'Cause I want you to try it."

Chase blew fire on the pakora and it crumbled into ashes, "No."

"Why'd you go and waste it like that? You could've a least taken it and-"

"My, my, my. Look at how you've grown Aisha Katar," an unknown voice said from behind the two.

Chase and Aisha turned to see a man, a little darker than Aisha with short black hair and brown eyes, smiling down at them.

"What? By that look it seems like you don't remember me. I'm hurt," the man said jokingly.

"Fareed!" Aisha exclaimed jumping up and hugging him. "Why didn't you send word that you were coming back?"

"I thought I did, Aarya was supposed to tell you...I came back to marry her."

"What?!" Aisha shouted in shock.

"Aisha! There you are," Aarya said running towards the group. She too wore a green and purple performing sari and was around Aisha's height. Her eyes were a dark hazel and her black hair was in two long braids beneath her head covering.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married...and to Fareed!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I thought we were going to be together for the rest of the night and was gonna tell you when we met up with him," Aarya explained breathlessly. "But you met up with this guy...it's Chase right?"

Chase, who was now standing, bowed to Aarya and she bowed back.

"Nice to finally meet you," she continued as Fareed bowed to Chase.

"Wow, you still move on quickly don't you Aisha?"

"Fareed!" Aarya said elbowing him in the side.

"Its alright. But congratulations guys!" Aisha replied landing a hard punch on Fareed's arm.

"Ow!"

"I warned you about your tongue..." Aarya mumbled crossing her arms and looking away from her fiance as he cradled his bruising arm.

"Let's celebrate with some drinks!" Aisha exclaimed.

"But you've already had 6."

"Make that 11, she's downed 5 since I've been with her," Chase added.

"Well I've lost count. What's one more gonna do anyway?" Aisha said casually.

HALF AN HOUR AND 5 DRINKS LATER

"Where'rwe goin' Chase?"

They were in a dark and fairly deserted street.

"I'm taking you back to your house."

"But the party isn't over yet," Aisha replied turning in the opposite direction.

"But you're border lining roaring drunk right now," Chase explained catching her by her waist and walking her in the other direction.

"See, that's where you're wrong," she smiled. " 'm jus' a little tipsy 'n the world is just tilted off to the side a bi'. Whoa!"

Aisha tilted her head to the side and the rest of her body followed as she lost her balance.

"Just 'a little tipsy'...sure," Chase mumbled when he caught her.

"...Why're your eyes filled with so much hatred?" she questioned when she stood back up. "Do you hate me?"

Chase gave her a small smile and shook his head, "No. You never need to worry about whether or not I hate you because I never will. Okay?" Aisha nodded her head.

"We should hurry before the sun rises."

"We should or else we won't have time to have any fun," Chase smirked. Aisha smirked too, understanding what he meant, and gathered up the bottom of her skirt and sprinted toward her house.

"You move too slow," she heard in her ear when she reached the door to her house.

"Shut up!" Aisha laughed as she felt Chase's fingers dance on her bare back and stomach.

Aisha gripped the wall for support as she entered the dark house, still laughing hysterically while Chase continued to tickle her. When they reached the door to her room Chase stopped tickling her and began placing soft kisses on her and shoulder. Aisha's laughs subdued to giggles as she slid the door to her room open and they entered her bedroom. When the door was closed, she turned around and kissed Chase full on the lips...

THE NEXT MORNING

Aisha's eyes opened a bit, but immediately closed again when she felt the sun's bright yellow rays from her window.

_'Ugh, I woke up late again...Oh well, Papi won't mind if I sneak in an extra hour,'_ she thought turning on her side away from the window toward a warmth near her. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't block out the sounds of those annoying-ass birds outside her window and the random persistent drumming in her ears. After a few minutes she gave up on trying to go back to sleep and slowly turned on her back, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She then did her morning routine of looking around her room to make sure everything was as she left it. It was a simple enough room; the dresser and mirror were still at the opposite wall ahead of her and her bed, the maroon curtains (that _should have_ been drawn closed) were still hanging in front of her window, and her dozen or so color-clashing pillows were still lining the walls of her room.

Aisha could make out a part of her purple and green sari from the night before thrown on the floor, along with some unfamiliar black articles of clothing nearby. She stopped and wondered what the black fabric could be and where it came from, but shrugged it off as just seeing things because she just woke up. She turned back to the window and moved to that side of the bed to get up. The next thing she knew, she felt a weight around her waist and was pulled back across the bed to the where she was.

_'What the hell?'_ she wondered and looked down to see a muscular porcelain arm around her waist and followed it up to a muscular porcelain man next to her.

"Chase...Chase!" Aisha called remembering the night before. If it was midday and Chase was still here, things would be catastrophic if her father walked in the house and saw them together...in bed...

_'Holy crap, I'm naked!_' she realized and quickly wrapped herself in most of the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning Sunshine," Chase said a little too cheerfully.

Aisha turned to look at him with a look of disbelief, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm completely fine."

"No...I mean...heh you really are but...Why are you so happy?"

"Because _I_ got to share a wonderful night with _you,_ my _Soo Yun_."

Chase was now sitting on his knees behind her, his placed on her shoulders. He moved her hair to one side so he could kiss her bare neck.

"Perfect lotus flower..." Aisha smiled, to which Chase responded with a silent nod. They sat like that in silence for a few moments when Chase murdered it by saying:

"Why do you cover yourself up, it's just me and you."

"...Get dressed Chase," Aisha replied standing up abruptly and walking to her dresser, dragging the sheets with her.

"Not until I get my breakfast," he smirked falling back onto the bed with his hands behind his head.

"There is no way on God's great green and blue earth that you're gonna walk around my house half-naked with the chance of my father walking in at any second," she said without turning around to face him as she looked for some clothes.

"I don't fear your father."

"But _I_do. And _I'm_ the one who's gonna hear it if he sees you here like that. Chase? Are you even listening?" Aisha turned around. "Chase!"

"Stop hogging the sheets," he mumbled and pulled on the ones that Aisha had. She stumbled alittle from his force and let go. "Ugh, you still have on underwear."

"Don't sound so disappointed," she commented back and put on a red skirt that matched the shirt she had on. "Chase, get up."

The flustered young woman threw Chase's abandoned clothes at him, "Do you _enjoy _messing with me?" and left the room.

"Yes!" Chase called through the door.

"See, nothing went wrong," Chase commented. After half an hour, he finally heeded to Aisha's request and got dressed.

"You just got lucky," Aisha smiled as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes. She walked out of the kitchen to get the rest of the dishes, "You probably jinxed it by - Chase?"

No one was in the room.

"Chase where'd you - Chase, this isn't funny!" she heard the chickens cluck agitatedly outside and looked out the window; her father was home.

"Keya! I'm home," Rammed called upon entering the house with bags of miscellaneous items.

"Papi, let me help you with those," Aisha said nervously after giving the room a quick glance and diving for a bag that was slipping out of her father's grasp. "What is all of this stuff?"

"Just some things I picked up from my trip, I thought that you might find them interesting."

"Yeah, but what are they?" Aisha asked looking into one of the bags and pulling out what looked like a statue of a green dragon tail.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rammed cried running over to Aisha and taking the tail from her hand, "You mustn't touch anything in that bag. Dashi wanted me to give this bag to Deja. Supposedly she knows what to do with it."

"Okay, okay. I'm stepping away from the weird tail thing," Aisha replied with her hands up defensively backing away from the bag. "What else did you bring?"

* * *

**It took a while...but I made it back.**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!**


	26. Chapter 25: Runaway Love

**I feel as though I'm losing touch w/ my writing skills, which is horrible because this is the 'practice' that I supposedly 'need' for some stupid test I have to take eventually... Oh well, I'm my own worst enemy, so you guys can tell me how I'm doing.**

**Thanks for reading my rant! XD**

* * *

It wasn't for another two weeks when Aisha finally returned with Dejaas her transportation. Chase was in the middle of training with some of his top officers when she arrived.

"The weather was horrid," Aisha said when Chase walked into the room. They were in a semi-dark, small room (in comparison to the other rooms) with large, cushioned armchairs positioned in front of a lighted fireplace. She didn't even bother to turn around when Chase entered, but continued to sip her tea, her gaze lost in the fire.

"This is why you should have arrived sooner," Chase replied kissing her cheek and sitting in the chair next to hers. Her cheek, along with the rest of her body, was like ice to the touch.

"I tried, but I had to wait for Mammato come for a visit. And then her and Papijust ended up arguing about me for forever so Deja snuckme out of the house and we left."

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm just really cold. But I always look lighter when I wear white."

This observation proved right, for the all white ao daigave her a ghostly glow and appearance.

"It was necessary for me to blend in with the landscape, but it didn't work anyway," she explained before taking another sip her tea.

"You were attacked on the way here?"

"Well, on our way out of the village anyway. We were cutting through the woods when some bandits showed up. They weren't too much trouble, and I only got nicked in the arm. Sorry about the cloak, its probably stained forever now." The said cloak was the same white, fur-lined cloak that she left in. It was hanging over the back of a chair in the corner of the room, a deep red circle covered a patch of the fur.

"It was yours to keep anyway. Are you sure you're alright?" Chase watched her through the dim light of the fireplace as she slowly and unsteadily got up from her chair and walked to a nearby window and pushed back one of the heavy red curtains.

"I'm just...cold and a little tired," she quietly replied sipping once more from the cup in her trembling hand.

"A bath will be run for you and you can go right to bed if you don't feel well, but be ready in the morning for more training...Aisha? Aisha!"

Aisha's free, also trembling, hand gripped at the curtain to steady herself. Her mind didn't comprehend what Chase was saying and her vision was blacking out as she hit the floor.

Chase was at her sideimmediately, catching her upper body before it the floor. One of his bare hands on her sidefelt wet and warm. He lifted his hand to his eye level and saw a dark liquid covering it and dripping onto Aisha's ao dai.

- -THE NEXT DAY- -

"For God's sake Deja! How many times do I have to tell you that you're wrong?" Aisha shouted as she walked into the dinning room. Dejawas close behind her in her human form and continued to insist her thought son what they were arguing about.

Chase sat on the far end of the table facing the door when they walked in. Even though they were disrupting his prized solitude, he kept his eyes on the scroll he was reading and taking spoonfuls of his soup. Aisha sat in the chair opposite him and began to help herself to the lunch spread on the table. The cut she had on her side the day before drained a lot of her blood, but she was getting better and the wound was almost healed.

"And exactly what makes you so sure that I'm wrong and you're right?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's because I'd probably be able to _feel_a drastic change like that. Which I don't by the way."

"I'm sorry but you've always been quite oblivious about changes in your body. And besides, the nausea, the fainting, the spinach cravings, they're all the same signs your mother had, so I know I'm right."

"But you keep forgetting that I'm _not_my mother. We're two different people. And signs don't mean anything. Really, just because I've been eating more and still not retaining any energy doesn't mean a thing," Aisha replied and then stuffed a forkful of rice in her mouth. "How do you know these aren't signs from me turning into a dragon."

"Eat then talk," Chase reminded her. He was trying his best to stay out of their little quarrel. The less he said, the more likely they were to forget that he was even there.

"Because I know those signs and they're completely different from what's going on with you."

"What are you two arguing about now?" Chase asked. His curiosity got a slight upper hand over him and he got himself involved.

"Aisha's with child," Dejastated bluntly and pointing at Aisha.

"Holy hell! No I'm not!"

"You're what?"

"I'm _not _-"

"She's pregnant."

"Deja, get it through your thick skull...I. Am. _Not_. Pregnant."

"You. Most. Definitely. Are."

"You're _what_?"

"I'm _not_. That's the problem she's not understanding the 'not' part."

"That's because there is no 'not' part," Deja responded.

"It's not even possible for me to be pregnant, I haven't had sex yet!"

Silence.

"... ...Chase, have you have you slept with Aisha?"

"How you can you just stand there and ask such a personal question?!"

Chase paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to answer the question, if at all.

"...Yes, multiple times."

All of the color in Aisha's face was gone after hearing his answer and her eye started to twitch, "What the _hell!_Why would you even stop to think of answer?! You could'vesaid that she didn't have the right to ask you such a question! Or a simple 'no' would have sufficed! And why are you smiling like that, are you enjoying this torment of my sanity!!"

"Yes I am actually. I gives me great joy to see you so frustrated that you don't know what to do," Chase answered with that triumphant smirk of his.

"Ugh!!" Aisha shouted getting up from the table and walking towards the door. "Now I've lost my appetite!"

"Aisha!" Dejacalled out on her way to follow her.

"Deja, this came for you earlier today," Chase said tossing a rolled up piece of paper to her. He then got up and walked out the room leaving Dejato her letter.

- -LATER- -

"Trying to work the kid out before its even born?"

Aisha turned around to the voice. She just finished mutilating a practice dummy, her eyes were red and her face was glossed in a mixture of sweat and tears.

"Just because you insist on something, it doesn't make it real," she replied moving on to the next practice dummy.

"The same goes for you," Chase said placing a hand on Aisha's shoulder, causing her to stop her attacks.

"Chase, you have to believe me. I'm not pregnant," she pleaded turning to face him.

"But if you were indeed...pregnant, would you know who the father is?"

"What? I don't- I'm not- I don't know. Maybe this is in God's great plan. Maybe I've experienced an immaculate conception or something without my knowledge and I'm preparing the way for a greater good. I don't know."

"Would you know who the father is?" Chase repeated.

"No because there isn't a father because I haven't 'been' with anyone."

Chase looked directly into her eyes in deep thought.

"You don't really believe that immaculate conception theory right? It was a joke."

"Stranger things have happened," Chase shrugged releasing her shoulders.

"Chase...let's be rational here. Me, the product of a Xiaolin-Heylinunion, a possible candidate for the immaculate conception of someone who would (by an assumption based on religious & mythological evidence) save the world from utter destruction? Something there isn't adding up right."

"Have you taken a look at the world around you? Nothing adds up correctly. You're turning into a dragon, I already am one, there's a talking one in the next room, and we're walking around messing with magic. None of this surprises you and yet an immaculate conception does?"

"Well if you're gonna put it like _that_- "

"Aisha, your mother needs me...again," Dejasaid appearing in the doorway.

"What'dshe do now?"

"I don't know but she says its important."

"Well don't tell her about this."

"But she's your mother, she needs to kn- "

"Don't," Aisha warned her.

"Fine. Oh and I'm taking these," she replied holding up two glass orbs, one was green and the other was blue.

"No I need those!"

"No you don't. You aren't going anywhere," And with that Dejashook the orbs and was gone in a burst of green and blue sparkles.

"That _largata_goin' through my stuff," Aisha mumbled.

"Do things like that always happen between you two?" Chase inquired.

"Its nonstop," she answered grimly. "So does this mean I can start training again?"

"You want to _train_at a time like this?"

"At a time like what?" Chase just looked at her. "I'm not pregnant!"

"There's always the possibility that you are."

"And there's also the possibility that I'm not. Why would you care anyway?"

"I thought that at least _you_would care for the welfare of your own child."

Aisha, functioning on her last nerve, set her jaw and folded her arms against her chest. Their conversation would go nowhere if she continued to press her opinion.

"Look, if you start showing in four months, I'm sending you back home- "

"Four months? _Four_months! What am I supposed to do for four months?!"

"Non-combat training."

"For four months _straight_?"

"Yes."

"And what was that about sending me home? I can't go home. Do you know what my father would do to me if I showed up back home pregnant? Especially if I didn't know who the father was?!"

"Well what am I supposed to do with you and a kid?! I hate children!"

"Wow, you weren't even thinking about turning it evil for your on selfish advantage?"

"I did, but then I realized that I'd have to hear your mouth about it for forever. And forever is a long time..."

"Well what were you gonna do when we had kids?"

"What? That's not mine," Chase said pointing to her stomach.

"Not _now_. I meant _if_we got married and had kids along the road."

"Marriage?" Chase laughed. "What am _I_going to with marriage?"

Silence.

"You're talking about the holy union between a man and a woman right." Aisha rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "What made you even conceive the idea that _I_would ever get married? And to _you_-"

"And exactly what's that supposed to mean?!" Aisha exclaimed.

Chase said too much and now he needed to cover it up, "It means exactly how it sounded."

"Oh really now? Okay, if that's how you want it. Fine," she said and stalked out of the room in anger.

Chase was in for it now, and what made it worse was this feeling of regret (and possibly guilt) building up inside him against his will, coupled with a sudden need to have her near him as he watched her tense form stomp out to the hall, _'Shit.'_

He gave her a few minutes before attempting to talk to her again. He was just about to knock on her bedroom door when it flew open and Aisha stood before him with her cloak on and her bag over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you're in my way," she said looking out into the hall.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Now excuse m- "

"And exactly how do you plan on getting there?"

"I'm gonna walk," Aisha answered attempting to push her way past Chase, the gem on her forehead glowing dimly.

"Its still snowing and there are people out there who are going to try to kill you."

"I'd rather die out there then live a lie in here. Wait, how do you know that people are after me?"

"I'm a Heylinwarlord, how would I _not_know?"

Aisha narrowed her eyes at him, slightly skeptical of his answer, "So you're protecting me?"

"Precisely."

"Under what cause? You of anyone should want to kill me. What is it that's keeping you from slitting my throat right now? Is it your fee- "

"My feelings are none of your concern."

"They are if they have something to do with me."

"Well then I guess you'll never know," Chase said casually and backed into the hall from the doorway as the door frame disappear and was replaced by a stone slab.

"What the- ? Chase, what the hell?! You can't keep me here forever!" Aisha shouted pounding her fists on the door. The light from her ruby grew brighter as she put a dent in the stone.

"It doesn't mean I won't try," Chase replied as the stone undented(?) itself.

"Fine, then I'll just sit here and rot!" she shouted back with a plan concocting in her head. She removed her cloak and pulled a slimmer one from her wardrobe.

"I'd like to see you try," Chase responded leaning against the wall.

"I bet you would largata!" Aisha was trying to keep up as much noise as possible while she put on a pair of black gloves and began to tie her sheets together so a silence wouldn't make Chase suspicious.

"What does that even mean?"

"Bitch," she answered throwing her makeshift rope off her balcony.

"I should take lessons from you. Which reminds me, you owe me a secret of the world."

Aisha climbed over the balcony railing and paused, " 'A dish of carrot hastily cooked may still have soil uncleaned on the vegetable'."

"That's a Chinese proverb."

"True, but you should stop and think about it," she replied, seconds later her feet touched the marble ground beneath her room and she sprinted for the entrance.

_' "A dish of carrot hastily cooked may- "_

_abc_

Aisha just finished convincing a jungle cat at the entrance that she left something outside from the day before and crossed the threshold to her snow-filled freedom when she heard a roar that was unmistakably Chase's as he realized what had happened._'Run Aisha run!'_

Aisha didn't dare look behind her. Her mind could picture the scene without her having to turn around. Her suddenly heightened hearing told her that there were dozen jungle cats after her._'Wait, make that eleven, one just went- '_she looked up and through the fog of raging snow she saw an orange and black mass dive for her. She reached for her sides and unsheathed two scimitars adorned with rubies, blocking the tiger's attack and slicing its paws

It fell away from her, its blood mixing with the pure white snow on the ground. Aisha's ruby was glowing full power by now, her brain was starting to pound against her skull as she felt energy slowly seep through her body. The blizzard was blinding and Aisha could barely make out the figures of Chase's deadly minions approaching her. She knew that fighting them all would be a waste of time and impossible to survive since more would follow them. _'I just need to get off this damn cliff and find a cave so I can- '_

After what felt like forever, Aisha could make out what looked like the black ground through the snow. A small sigh escaped her lips as she landed in what she thought was a thorny bush. She jumped noisily from its branches and landed hard on the cold, gray ground. She looked up from where she fell and saw that she actually landed in a tall, dead, ash-ridden tree. She sheathed her swords.

"Please, please, please don't tell me I'm where I think I am," Aisha prayed as she pulled on her bag trying to release it from the tree's branches.

A few twigs broke behind her. Aisha turned her head to the sound, "Oh, its just a cute little squirrel. Good, so that means I'm not in the Land of Nowh- Ahhh!!"

The 'cute' squirrel's eyes suddenly flashed a dangerous red and it grew to the size of a dog with jagged teeth, its fur standing sharp as razors.

"There is no way in hell this is happening to me!" she shouted and giving her bag one last pull from the tree, she ran for her life_. 'They're gonna find me. They're gonna find me!'_

The forest was dark and filled with dead, black trees and bushes. Aisha had no idea which way she was heading as she crunched her way through the cursed land. Stealth was the farthest thing from her mind especially since she knew that there were rabid squirrels and jungle cats after her.

A wave of fire caught up to her from her right, "Holy! The squirrel breathes frickin' fire?!"

She skidded to a stop and turned to her left, blindly searching for someplace to hide. After a while, she found herself in a large canyon and stumbled into a small cave and pressed herself flat against the back wall, listening for any sounds of the creatures chasing her.

_"Tómeme lejos desde aquí, en algún lugar más seguro que donde soy. Tómeme lejos desde aquí, me consigo del alcance de este aliado del diablo,"_Aisha prayed in a whispered over and over again. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and she found herself on a hill overlooking a village below. She fell back on the golden, dry grass and sighed in relief, "It worked."

She got up with her bag in her hand and started walking towards the village.

Right before entering, Aisha put her hood on to cover her still glowing ruby. By now her headache became more of a feeling for constant pressure around her head; it wasn't anything that she couldn't function on. The town was fairly crowded so she stepped into a nearby tavern to wait out the next few hours until nightfall and to get information on where in the world she was.

"I heard that somethin' evil is a'brewin' up in those mountains over there," Aisha heard a man say to his companion. She was sitting at a table in a shadowed corner, away from the others in the tavern. If someone recognized her she'd be in for trouble.

The two men were a few tables away and were conversing in casual voices, "Its prob'ly nothin' serious. Talk is just what it is: talk and nothin' else."

"But the mount'in range is only a few miles aways from here. What if there really is somethin' up there? What if its somethin' that could destroy us all," the first man said anxiously. His friend rolled his eyes at him completely putting down his thoughts. 

_'Crap! I didn't get far at all!' _Aisha's mind exclaimed.

"No really Hiyu. I felt a change in the air a few months ago, it got colder. And the birds- they don't chirp no more. Its like they all left."

"You're overreactin' Hui-jhang, it's winter of course it's gonna be cold and there aren't any birds. I'm tellin you, you need to stop listenin' to your wife 'n her gossipin' friends. They fill you up with all sorts of ridiculous ideas."

_'That man has no idea how right he is. I need to get outta here befo-' _she could hear screaming from outside, _'Speak of the damn Devil...' _Chase stepped into the tavern with a smug smile on his face, _'..and he shall come. Damn it!' _The room fell silent.

"I'm looking for someone. Some of you may have heard of her: a prize named Aisha Katar," at the sound of her name some of the men sat up straighter, giving Chase their full attention. "I have reason to believe that she is somewhere nearby," Chase explained as his eyes scanned the room. "Whoever brings her to me alive will be rewarded. Her most distinguishing features are her purple eyes and a ruby on her forehead. You have until tomorrow morning."

"Where should we meet you when we get her?" a mysterious, gruff voice asked.

"Right here," Chase answered sitting in a nearby seat with his feet on the table. "Even though I highly doubt that anyone will find her. Isn't that right Aisha?"

Everyone followed Chase's gaze at the figure in the corner. Her head immediately snapped up and her eyes met his. They sat in silence until:

"Get her!" someone shouted and a bodies flew towards Aisha's table. She kicked it away from her and it collided into other tables, knocking several people away from her.

"Damn it Chase! Was that necessary?!" she shouted at the man still seat near the door. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and shrugged._ 'Pfft! Protector my big furry foot!' _she thought putting her hood down and pulling out her swords,_ 'That damn largata purposely having these people come after me.'_

All of the men in the bar were on their feet after her. One jumped over the crowd and was basically flying towards her with his dagger drawn. She crossed her swords in front of her and blocked the attacker like she did with the tiger, this time making sure she followed all the way through, slicing his arms and then aimed for his stomach. At the sight of her reaction, some of the smaller men ran out of the tavern scared out of their minds.

A smooth red aura surrounded the edges of Aisha's two scimitars and the jewels along the blades began to glow as her bloodlust began to take hold of her. The next few attackers died instantly upon stepping towards her, each had one of Aisha's swords protruding from his back. She moved on to the crowd, blocking and slicing her way to Chase.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Chase asked with a smirk her when she stepped in front of him.

"Was it absolutely necessary for you have them come after me?!" Aisha exclaimed flailing her arms .

"Not really. But you didn't have your blood for the past day and a half, so I thought that this was a good way for you to get it."

"They're demons, I can't drink demon blood. Wait, how the hell did you find me?"

"I have friends in high places." A bird chirped rather loudly and Aisha looked out of the door. A large, black raven sat triumphantly on the branch of a nearby dead tree.

"It was you!" she shouted pointing at the bird with one of her swords. "You damn bird! You followed me!"

Aisha was about to go after the raven but Chase held her back by her waist.

"You flying black rat! I'm gonna slice off your head and fry you up for dinner! Chase let go!" she shouted still trying to reach out for the bird as it flew away.

"Calm down," Chase said.

"No I'm not gonna- Wait, you didn't have that bird before! Only my mother trains ravens. What the- You spoke to my mother! My mother told you that I'd have people out to kill me! When did you speak to my mother?!" she realized and Chase let go of her.

"The same day that you left."

"And what did she promise you for protecting me?"

"Nothing."

"That's a bold face lie. You wouldn't have agreed without getting something in return...Unless..."

"Unless?" Chase prompted.

"Stop it I understand," Aisha sighed sheathing her swords.

"Well I don't. Unless what?"

"You do too understand, you're smirking," Aisha stated crossing her arms. Chase just gave her a light kiss on the lips and turned to the door.

"Let's go," he said holding the door open for her to pass before him.

"How did you know that the people in their were demons?" Chase asked signaling his cats to get ready to leave. The main road was completely cleared of pedestrians except for the 20 or so dead ones lying on the ground dead. The result of their bold decisions to try to face Chase's cats.

"After a while when I don't get enough blood, my pupils get really small and anything with blood I see as either purple, red, or green figures. Purple figures are immortals, like you. Red creatures are demons and their blood is like drinking water, they lack substance. And green figures are normal people or animals and are safe for to drink," Aisha explained.

"Well what's wrong with immortal blood?"

"Not much. I've heard that its pretty good. But then there's something about how I become more dangerous and that it could get me pregnant or something...I just try to avoid it as much as possible. Chase? You stopped walking, what's wrong?" Chase stopped when he heard the part about his blood's affect on her. He was remembering that time in India when-

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

- -SEVERAL DAYS LATER- -

Ever since the day that Aisha ran away, life in Chase's lair was..awkward for lack of a better word. As each day passed, Aisha would find Chase spending more and more time meditating and she was given less and less instruction in training until she didn't train at all. One day she asked one of the cats if something was wrong with him, his answer was that he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

Deja still hadn't returned and with nothing else to do, Aisha asked Chase for a room where she could work on potions. It was during lunch and all he did was wave his hand at her. He didn't even look up from the scroll he was reading. A lion showed up beside her and she followed it to the room she requested. During the days after that, Chase and Aisha didn't see much of each other (if at all) unless it was time for lunch.

Fed up with no one to talk to and the feeling of being avoided, Aisha decided to pay Chase a visit one night.

"What is it?" Chase asked after Aisha knocked on the door.

"It's me."

"Come in."

Aisha stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. The room still looked the same as it did the last time she was in here. Chase was sitting on the side of his bed removing his shoes.

"Are you alright?" Aisha asked starting the conversation.

"Just fine. Why?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a few days. I was just checking to make sure you're still alive," she replied.

"You'd be one of the first to know when I'm gone."

"Well that's...comforting," she said sitting next to him on his bed. "Are you sure that you're okay? I mean, you've been so...out of touch for the past week."

"Stop worrying about me, you'll get wrinkles."

"Oh come on. You don't think its weird not seeing or saying a thing to someone who lives in the same house...citadel?...palace as you?"

"Not really. I don't speak to dozens of my subordinates on a weekly basis."

"Chase, I'm talking about human to human contact here. Is something bothering you?" Aisha worried, lavender eyes gazed into his cold, amber ones.

"...Do you remember that time a little more than two months ago?" Aisha nodded her head. "Then you probably won't remember when..."

* * *

**9 pages on Word Processor. Chase felt a little OOC to me this chapter...its only gonna get worse next chapter...but don't worry, he'll overcome his little OOC-itous soon. Just a note: As of now, my knowledge of Chase's feelings for Aisha are as unclear & confused as my understanding of why a male cow has udders on a children's cartoon (Otis from 'Back to the Barnyard' on Nick). Can someone explain that to me please?**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_largata_- bitch

_"Tómeme lejos desde aquí, en algún lugar más seguro que donde soy. Tómeme lejos desde aquí, me consigo del alcance de este aliado del diablo."_- "Take me far away from here, to someplace safer than where I am. Takeme far away from here, out of the grasp of this friendof the devil."- um...craptastic spell I made up. It was supposed to rhyme when it was translated into English...but something went wrong. Oh well! :D


	27. Chapter 26: Lazica

**Another really long for you guys to make up for my 2 months of no updates. Here we go!!**

**--**

**LAST TIME:**

**"Oh come on. You don't think its weird not seeing or saying a thing to someone who lives in the same house...citadel?...palace as you?"**

**"Not really. I don't speak to dozens of my subordinates on a weekly basis."**

**"Chase, I'm talking about human to human contact here. Is something bothering you?" Aisha worried, her caring, lavender eyes gazed into his cold, amber ones.**

**"...Do you remember that time a little more than two months ago?" Aisha nodded her head. "Then you probably won't remember..."**

* * *

"When you drank my blood," Chase concluded.

"Oh, that's what was bothering you, some missing blood? Your body will make more, its nothing to stress about."

"No, you're not listening. Aisha, you drank my blood. Don't you remember what you told me about drinking the blood of an immortal?"

Aisha blinked at him a few times, "Um...well there's the part when I go on a complete killing rampage and then there's the part when I end...up...preg - Oh no. Ohhh no no no." She stood up and started pacing around the room. "I can't be - I don't even remember -"

"You passed out afterwards," Chase stated.

"Oh no...this is bad...bad, bad, bad," Aisha mused still pacing. She stopped and looked at Chase, "Wait, but its a baby...having a baby is supposed to be a good, glorious event...right?" Chase put is head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees with a deep sigh. He needed to think this through.

"Don't just sigh Chase, this is your kid too! What am I supposed to do? I'm not ready to be a mother! I don't know how to take care of a baby, I can't even take care of myself!" Aisha panicked. She continued ranting with dozens of questions and self doubts as she started pacing again. "Oh dear Lord...What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" She was quiet for a couple of seconds before dropping to her hands and knees.

Chase looked up at her from his hands, her back was slightly arched as she hunched over the floor gasping for breath. He dropped to his knees at her side unsure of what to do.

"Aisha breath slowly. Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale," Chase instructed; after a few deep breaths, Aisha was breathing normally again.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

--

--

After that day, Chase and Aisha both agreed to not mention anything about the pregnancy until she either started showing or whenever Deja returned, whichever came first. So once again the two stayed in their separate sections of the citadel except for when lunch rolled around and when they went to sleep when Aisha would sleep in Chase's room.

--

--

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**  
"Chase, are you sure I drank your blood? I'm not getting any bigger," Aisha said walking into the library with a leopard closely following her. This would be month number four of Aisha's pregnancy, however, she still looked as thin as she ever did.

Chase put the book he was reading down and turned to the young woman who was holding her stomach, "Why would I lie about something that serious?"

"True...But maybe - Well what if you aren't immortal? Maybe Hannibal lied about that potion he gave you."

"He might be a lowly, retched creature who can twist the truth into whatever form suits him, but Hannibal is no liar."

"If you say so...But can we still see if I really am pregnant?"

"How do you propose we do that?" Chase asked putting his book away on a nearby bookshelf.

"If we pay my aunt another visit?" Aisha hoped. Chase had Aisha on a serious lock down for the last few months. Lately, she even had to be accompanied around the palace by a guard whenever she left her room.

He paused, his hand rested on the spine of his shelved book as he thought, "...Alright, we'll leave at nightfall after dinner."

"Yes! Finally, fresh air here I come!" Aisha exclaimed and skipped out of the room.

Chase watched her as she left and began making extensive plans for their departure to prevent any unwelcome surprises when they left for India.

**LATER THAT NIGHT: INDIA**

Once they arrived, all five jungle cats (except for one) dispersed themselves around the small village to ward off any enemies who found out about Aisha's presence. The sun had just disappeared beyond the mountains.

"Hello?" Aisha called after ringing the chimes at the entrance of her aunt's ashram.

"I'm sorry but we're closed now," a voice called from farther within the building.

"But its _really_ serious," Aisha replied. "And Tia Adi is the only one who can help me."

Manisha appeared in the doorway ahead of them, "Oh, Aisha, its you. Come in, come in."

Aisha, Chase, and the tiger that stayed with them followed Manisha towards the back of the ashram into Adina's office. The doctor was sitting on the floor pouring over the dozens of scrolls rolled out askew all over the table.

"Excuse the mess, just filling out a few medical documents," Adina said not looking up from her work. "Please, have a seat. Mani, get them some tea or something."

Manisha bowed and left the room. Chase and Aisha sat across from Adina and the tiger took guard next to the door.

"So, what can I do for you two?" Adina asked as she dipped her peacock quill pen in a cup of ink.

"Um - well...We think -or thought anyway- that I'm pregnant," Aisha answered nervously.

Adina paused for a second and looked up at her niece, "Then what exactly is the problem? Are you experiencing any pain? Weird dreams? Fainting? Dizziness?"

"Well yeah, I did. But that was _months_ ago and I haven't gotten any bigger."

"Hm...That is strange...Do you know when all of this started?"

"A few days after we were last here."

"But you just had surgery. You shouldn't have had- "

"What? No! We didn't- ! Chase said that I drank his blood when we were here and I thought that drinking immortal blood would get me pregnant! Jeez, you and Deja with your insane theories!"

"Oh yes, I remember," Adina said continuing with her work. "I had to drain all of your blood after that. I wasn't even sure if it would work. So it was normal if you experienced a few pregnancy side effects. Its nothing to worry about."

"Well that's a relief," Aisha sighed resting her head on Chase's shoulder as he took her hand in his.

"What is it about my blood that would cause such a thing to happen to her," Chase asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it has something to do with an immortal's blood cells' ability to change themselves into any other type of cell in your body and perform their job. Its quite remarkable. Let's say you damaged a major nerve cell in your leg. Any normal person would be paralyzed for life because new nerve cells aren't made when one dies. However, for an immortal like yourself, just one of your blood cells can mutate itself into a nerve and replace the damaged one in mere seconds. Meaning that if any of your blood cells found their way to an egg cell in Aisha's body, it could change itself into the specific cell that would get pregnant."

"I honestly don't understand a thing about cells in the human body. How can his blood cell turn into a nerve cell? Are his cells coated with magic too?"

"Actually, that is a possibility but it depends on how he obtained his immortality. If it was magically, then yes, his cells are probably coated in magic. However, it might also be true if immortality was hereditary in his family. Its a very complex concept."

"And it is too late at night for my mind to be filled with complex ideas," Aisha said getting up. "So I think its time for us to take our leave. Thank you for everything Tia Adi."

"Don't worry about it. Its my job. And Chase, thank you for taking care of this one." Adina replied pointing at Aisha.

Chase nodded his head in response and followed Aisha out of the room with the tiger right behind him.  
"You know, we should celebrate getting rid of all of that false stress of being parents," Aisha stated when the were outside.

"How would you like to celebrate?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. Anything, anywhere." she answered. They disappeared and reappeared in Chase's bedroom.

"Chase," Aisha warned as she crossed her arms.

He smiled at her with amusement, "Alright. I did have a trip planned for tonight, but I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I'll go. I've been waiting to see how the great Chase Young works in action."

"Then we'll leave in an hour."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"So, where are we?" Aisha asked. It was nearing the middle of the night when they appeared on a hilltop overlooking a large village. The yellow candle light from each building could be seen against the dark blue sky.

"Lazica of the Eranshahr Empire," Chase answered looking out at the village. " 'Dominion of the Aryans'."

"Persia?"

"Yes, someone has yet to pay their retribution to me."

"Oh, so if we're only here to collect, why did you bring so many soldiers?" Aisha asked referring to the dozens of jungle cats behind them awaiting Chase's orders.

"...I guess, if you use it in that context, it doesn't seem sensible," he responded, "But don't worry my _Soo Yun_, things will make sense soon."

Aisha arched her eyebrows at him, completely missing the reason why they were there. She reached for her forehead when she felt a sharp pain right above her eyes. Ever since she was "pregnant" her cravings were progressively getting more frequent and more painful. Her fingers ran across the ruby embedded in her forehead, it was red hot now and she was starting to get a little lightheaded.

"I also thought that some fresh blood would be good for you. I was going to send you out there for a while to pick what you wanted, but are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm alright. That 'fresh blood' idea is sounding pretty good right about now."

Aisha's eyes flashed a dangerous bright purple as the light of the full moon appeared from behind a few clouds. Her pupils disappeared along with the intense pain she had. These days, just hearing the word "blood" would quell her craving's side effects long enough for her to find some blood.

"Try to not cause too much commotion before I get there," Chase said as he crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree, watching her pull the hood of her cloak over her head and in front of her ruby. "Quickly and silently."

"Where should I find you when I'm done?"

"Don't worry, you'll find me."

"Okay," Aisha replied and ran down the hill towards the village.

**AISHA'S POV**

I kept my head low as I entered the city. I could feel the keen eyes of the archers perched high on the city wall follow me before I disappeared into the crowd. The mass of people was thick for the night, but it was still maneuverable. I blinked and turned my head, all around was a sea of bright green and red figures. A few taller red figures stood out in the crowd. I blinked again and noted that these tall figures were only the guards of the city. They remained completely statuesque with their dark chestnut skin and their crimson red turbans against the ever-shifting hordes of people. Watching them made me a bit dizzy.

As of last week I've been able to control when my eyes shift from normal to (what I like to call) "blood lust". It makes life a little bit easier to see the full details of my next kill. I blinked again when I noticed some quick movement ahead of me. It was an entirely green figure; something I thought rare in this village.

I was in quick pursuit as the man ran faster through the crowd and into an alley between two buildings. I wonder what he's running from. However, I would probably never find out. The next time I blinked, I saw the man on the ground. His eyes wide open. A bloody hole near his heart. Dead...

A scream echoed above the loud conversations of the crowd. I looked around the edge of the building and saw people running and screaming for their lives. Dark figures were either flying or being thrown into the air; I was too far into the city to tell. I pulled on my hood and climbed to the roof of a nearby building. From here it seemed like all Hell had broken loose at the entrance. Some homes and stores were burning to the ground. The massive fire from them casting a hellish glow at that end of the city. I made my way to a few buildings ahead of me. I was now positive that the bodies were being throw into the air. Some disappearing into the fires, and others bounced off the hard ground when they landed.

I decided to make my way towards the chaos. What could happen? It was probably just Chase being...Chase.

**NORMAL POV**

"There you are _Soo Yun_," he said tossing a man clear over the city walls.

"What are you doing?! These are innocent people!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Then why did you kill that man?"

"That's different! The ones you're throwing into fires probably don't deserve that!"

"Are you sure?" Chase asked turning her around to face the destruction. Black and green deformed and twisted figures charged at Chase's soldiers.

"Heh...Oh," Aisha said gaping at the grotesque figures.

"Well, I have business to attend to," Chase said planting a light kiss on her cheek and then signaling to a few of his jungle cats to follow him. "Don't stray too far, I should be back in about 10 minutes."

"Have fun."

"I intend to," he replied with a smirk and then turned to leave.

Aisha snuck around the fighting towards the quieter end of the city. Well, it was less dangerous at least than where all of the violence was going on. People were still running and screaming as the fires gradually inched their way through the rest of the village.

_'Its weird, I have no inclinations to help these people,'_ Aisha thought as she strolled through the streets. _'I don't even feel sorry for them. Just apathy.'_

She turned her head to the left. A woman was crying out in distress for her presumably dead children trapped in a burning house. Within the next second she was silenced by a jungle cat who caught her by the throat. She blinked and watched the jaguar as it kept its hold around the women's red silhouette by her jugular.

_'Maybe the reason why I don't feel anything is because there is nothing to feel. At least 99 of the people in this village are demons. Thus, I'd have no obligations to feel any -'_ Aisha was stopped in her thoughts when she caught a glimpse of bright green through a collapsing building. Intrigued, she walked towards the burning house. As she got closer, the figure took the shape of a small child. She closed her eyes and opened them and saw a small girl struggling beneath a fallen wooden beam.

Aisha rushed to her aide and tried to the beam off her foot but it wouldn't budge. The girl cried out as a section of the burning thatched roof fell to the ground next to her.

"Just hold on!" Aisha told her over the sound of cracking and burning wood. An instant later, her hands were surrounded by a purple aura and she slammed them down on the beam. She grabbed the girl by her waist and dragged her to the street just before the house completely collapsed into a pile of burning wood. Aisha sat down to catch her breath and the girl just stared into the fire while clutching a small wooden box.

"Was your family in there?" Aisha asked after a while. The girl silently nodded her head, still looking at her destroyed home.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied. The girl turned to face her. Her round, caramel colored face stood out against her long, unkept, jet black hair and her amber eyes were surrounded with the traditional black kohl (basically eyeliner).

The girl placed her small hand on Aisha's. In a second, her surroundings changed to that of the inside of a small house. On a far wall, she could see the dark shadows of two figures moving violently at each other and the sounds of loud arguing by a man and woman in a foreign language could be heard in the background. A clay pot flew against the wall and shattered as one of the shadows fell over with a shout.

The scene changed again. Aisha was still in the same house but it wasn't chaotic as it was before. She turned to her right and a woman in a pink and green sari was sitting next to her, intently weaving a basket. Aisha looked down at her own hands and saw a smaller, half-woven basket in her own lap.

"Kiara," the woman started, Aisha looked up at her. Her skin was a shade darker than Kiara's and even though her amber eyes had a sad and tired look to them, she was still nonetheless young and very pretty.

"You know that I love you right?" Aisha nodded her head. "And you know that I would never leave you?" She nodded again. "...I'm going to try to leave the village tonight. However, I can't take you with me. But its only because I don't want you to get hurt if I got caught. Understand?" She nodded. "Good. I love you my _Thamina_. I will try to be back for you before the next night of no moon." The woman hugged her and then looked out the window and saw that there was no moon that night.

That scene faded and the different stages of the moon streamed across Aisha's eyes with sounded of a string of physical & verbal abuses from an older man ringing in her ears. After the next new moon, the scene changed back to the inside of the house. It was night again and Aisha got up from her bed and peered around the corner into the next room. The man from before lay asleep and alone in his bed, a large jug was next to him, knocked over on the floor. A sadness overwhelmed her and she reached for a wooden a box under her pillow and wept.

Aisha was back in the burning village with the girl still sitting in front of her. Tears welled up in Aisha's eyes as she remembered everything she just saw. This girl, who went by the name Kiara, seemed to have went through so much. Her parents fought, her 'father' abused both her & her mother, and then her mother never returned home after she left. Aisha got up on her knees and embraced Kiara into a comforting hug. She didn't object, she was surprised at first, but then returned the hug. At that moment they felt pretty close to one another.

"My name is Aisha," she stated releasing Kiara. She stood up, still clutching the wooden box, and bent over into a deep bow towards Aisha. "Oh, that's not necessary. Uh-oh, come here, you're bleeding."

Kiara looked down at her leg and saw blood running down her leg from right under her knee. She sat back down in front of Aisha who had removed her cloak and was tearing off the bottom of it lengthwise. She took the torn piece and began to wrap it around Kiara's leg over the cut. A shrill cry rang through the air of the village.

_'Oh, I can't just leave her here in this destroyed chaos. Maybe there's some way that I could...'_ Aisha thought.

"Hey, this is a crazy idea, but what do you think about coming home with me? I could be like your new mom, or older sister at least," Aisha proposed. After a slight pause, a wide smile spread across Kiara's features and she threw her arms around Aisha's neck.

"So I guess that's a yes," Aisha smiled as she returned the hug. Kiara nodded against her neck. "Great, now, all we have to do is find a way to get you home without anyone noticing."

Kiara let her go and rubbed the tears from her eyes while Aisha rummaged through a small bag she attached to her belt that was filled with small vials of potions.

"Here we go! I knew this would come in handy," she announced pulling out a small glass vial of bright pink liquid. "But first, do you believe in magic?"

Kiara nodded her head as she remembered a time when she saw a man in a funny hat make a chicken disappear from its cage and called it magic.

"Good 'cause there's a lot of it where we're going. Next do you like rabbits? Kiara nodded her head again. "Well, _this_ will turn you into one if you drink it...temporarily anyway. I could try to find you another one, but I thought that you'd like this one best."

Kiara held out her hand and Aisha gave her the vial. She gave her burning home one last look before drinking the potion. After a poof of pink smoke, Kiara was replaced by a little chocolate bunny with amber eyes.

_'Chase is gonna _kill_ me when he finds out,_' Aisha thought as she picked up bunny Kiara and her box and wrapped them up in her cloak. _'Well, _if_ he finds out anyway.'_

"Ready to go?" Aisha asked as she approached the entrance. Chase was already there with most of the cats they arrived with. The rest were slowly making their way towards them.

"What is that?" Chase demanded.

"A rabbit. Can I keep her? Thanks. Are we ready to go?"

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you found a rabbit and you're gonna keep it?"

"Well, yeah. That's usually what you do when you find something you like."

"Have you forgotten that there are people and demons out to kill you?" Aisha shook her head. "Then how do you know that your rabbit isn't a demon in disguise?"

"Chase, I'm not an idiot. Of course I checked to make sure it wasn't a demon. Now can we go? All this death around me is making me anxious."

"Anxious for what?"

"I don't know, like something bad's gonna happen."

"Ugh, fine. Bring the damned bunny home."

* * *

**OMG...I've never recited so much biology information at one time ever in my life! I'm sorry if you guys got confused with that stuff b/c I'm pretty sure that what i wrote was probably incorrect, considering that i just learned all of this a few months ago. But oh well, this isn't going anywhere important.**

**I'm sooooo glad that Kiara finally entered into the story!! Oh, and that part after Kiara touched Aisha was Aisha re-living Kiara's memories. Yeah...Kiara has powers too...What can I say.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Happy Memorial Day!!**

**_Thamina_ - Persian for precious; valuable **


	28. Chapter 27: New Member of the Family

**Yet another long** **one.**

**Okay, so I think I might have asked this before, but should I stick Book 2 with this story, or should I start another?**

**I need your opinions please!! I suffer from a moderately extreme case of CDOA: Can't Decide On Anything (aka: Indecisiveness)**

**Please and thank you!!**

* * *

**AT CHASE'S LAIR**

"Good night," Aisha said after planting a light kiss on Chase's cheek and rushing to her room once they returned. Aisha closed the door to her bedroom and placed the rabbit on the floor. Njeri, the leopard who was given to Aisha as an assistant and guard, got up from her spot on the bed and went over to sniff the little rabbit.

"Don't worry Njeri, she isn't dangerous," Aisha said as she picked up her torn cloak and put it in her wardrobe. "Okay Kiara, whenever you want to be human again, just close your eyes and think human over and over again until you feel a tingly feeling and then _poof_! You won't be a rabbit anymore. Now try it."

The little rabbit closed its eyes and a few seconds later there was a cloud of pink smoke and a little girl replaced the bunny. Kiara looked at her hands and the rest of herself in awe that she was human again while Njeri's mouth hung wide open in utter shock.

"Congratulations! You've just completed your first transformation!" Aisha exclaimed. "Now go into the bathroom and start the water in the tub while I look for some clothes for you." Kiara nodded and went into the adjoining bathroom.

"Okay, Njeri, you _can't_ tell anyone about her. Not even Chase," Aisha said in a hushed whisper as she dug through he drawers looking for clothes.

"_What_? Chase doesn't even know about this?!" Njeri exclaimed.

"_Shh_! Of course he doesn't know! All he knows is that I brought home a chocolate colored rabbit," she answered hurling unfit clothes over her shoulder and across the room. "Tonight we were supposed to be celebrating our non-parenthood and then I end up 'adopting' a little kid. And if I told him I _knew_ he wouldn't have let me keep her."

"So then why'd you do it?"

Aisha paused, "Because...I felt a ... a connection with her, y'know? It was like she needed me, and I needed her to need me."

"But isn't that why you have Chase?"

"Pfft! He doesn't need me."

"If that were true, then why has he kept you alive for so long?"

"I don't know, I can't read minds." And with that, she made her way to the bathroom with an armful of clothes to help Kiara with her bath. Njeri sighed and rolled her eyes before plopping down to sleep on a pile of pillows on the floor.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Kiara stepped out of the bathroom squeaky clean. The nightgown that she wore (one of Aisha's shorter ones) hung loosely on her small body and almost reached her ankles. Her hair was wrapped tightly in a towel that stood so high on her head that it nearly caused her to fall over when she walked to Aisha's bed. Aisha came out a few seconds later and took a brush and comb from her dresser. She sat on the bed behind Kiara, took off the towel, and began to brush and tame Kiara's dark locks.

After a few mintues of brushing, Kiara's head lolled back and rested against Aisha's chest. Aisha smiled after realizing that she had fallen asleep. She gently picked her up and placed her under the blankets of her bed and pulled them over her.

"Njeri, you can't let anyone in here while she's in her human form," Aisha whispered as she put her brush and comb back on her dresser. "If anyone finds her I'm gonna be in _so_ much trouble."

"Nope, nu-uh. I don't want anything to do with this. Have you _seen_ Chase's bad side? It's _beyond_scary!" Njeri replied.

"But Njeri, _please_! Just until Deja comes back."

"What am I supposed to do if Chase wants to come in here and she's asleep in her human form. I can't say no, I'm bound to obey his every command."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't need to come here."

"Ugh...fine," Njeri muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said alright, I'll do it. But if we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you," Njeri said as she went to go lie down on a pile of floor pillows. "You're insane. I don't know what it is Chase sees in you."

"I don't know either," Aisha shrugged. "Well, its din-din time. See you later."

Njeri scoffed and fell asleep.

**A MONTH LATER**

Aisha managed to get away with hiding Kiara in her room for about a month now. Everything was going smoothly. During the day, while Aisha was with Chase, Njeri would watch Kiara. The first couple of days were quite awkward between the two, but Njeri taught her a few games that they could play while they were together. Throughout the day, Aisha would bring them food and take Kiara out, in bunny-form, for walks around the citadel. At night and during her breaks, Aisha would teach Kiara simple things like reading and writing. Aisha knew Chase would never come to the room knowing that the rabbit was there, so everything worked out fine. That is until one night...

"Chase! Have you seen Kiara!" Aisha exclaimed running into the War room.

"Who's Kiara?" Chase asked looking up from his work; the two warriors next to him looked up too.

"Y'know, the chocolate-colored rabbit I brought home about a month ago?" Chase just stared at her. "Um...uh...never mind!" Aisha said running back down the hall.

The two warriors turned and looked at Chase baffled. "Follow her," was all Chase said and the warriors left the room.

Once alone, Chase slumped forward so his head hit the table with a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled.

Aisha continued her sprint around the lair yelling for Kiara. She came to the top of the grand staircase at the front of the lair and scanned the area. She spotted a brown figure hopping towards the edge of a nearby waterfall.

"Oh my God, Kiara!" she shouted and darted for the waterfall.

The little rabbit was captivated by a bright red butterfly floating to the edge of the waterfall. Aisha continued to call out her name, but she wasn't responding; the next instant she was over the edge. Aisha jumped after her, but took a glance at the unusually large butterfly that Kiara was following. It gave her a huge toothy-fanged grin and then disappeared in a poof of red smoke. She gaped at the spot where the insect was, scared to death, completely forgetting that she was falling until she hit the cold water.

After much screaming and nearly drowning, Aisha finally found Kiara in the rushing pool of water and set her on the floor at the edge of the water.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Aisha rattled off the questions, often repeating herself. The drenched girl nodded her head to every question.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright," Aisha sighed and hugged her. She heard footsteps and looked up to see the two soldiers from before stand behind Kiara with towels and bewildered looks. Aisha graciously took the towels when she got out of the pool and wrapped Kiara in one and then herself and sat next to Kiara with her feet in the water hugging her.

"Who the _hell _is this?" Chase growled from behind them. Kiara nearly jumped out of her skin when he heard his voice.

"Watch your mouth Chase, there's a child here!"

"Who. Is. This?" Chase asked again through clenched teeth.

"This...is Kiara," Aisha answered.

"You mean the _rabbit_?" Aisha nodded her head. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding."

Chase looked at the shivering girl huddled up next to Aisha. She had a strikingly similar appearance to her except Kiara's hair was black and her bright eyes were an almost-hazel/ amber color.

"Come, we need to talk," Chase said with his eyes closed as he massaged the area between his eyes.

"Can I get her dried off and into bed first?"

"Fine, meet me in the dining room."

"Come on Kiara," Aisha whispered as she got up. Kiara continued to stare in fearful awe at Chase as Aisha led her away.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Aisha walked into the dining room in a violet, loose-fitting pajama outfit. Chase was leaning on, and looking out of, one of the ceiling-to-floor length stained glass windows.

"Sit," was all he said without looking at her. Aisha obeyed and sat at the head of the table.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Aisha asked as she crossed her legs Indian-style in her chair.

"That _girl_," he growled and turned his head to the right.

"She has a name."

"I don't _care_, all I want to know is what she's doing here."

"_Kiara_ is my daughter."

At this, Chase turned around and started walking towards Aisha, "_What_?"

"She's my daughter, I've adopted her," Aisha answered calmly.

"And exactly _what_ made you want to 'adopt' her?" Aisha remained silent. "What made you bring her here?" Chase repeated.

"She needed me. I watched as her house burned to the ground. Her father was in there and her mother left her. She didn't have anyone else..."

"That didn't mean that you could bring her here!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

"Walk away!"

"Walk away? Would you have honestly just walked away from a suffering child?" Chase stopped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Okay, bad example. But did you honestly think that _I _could've just walked away from her?"

"No, but that's no excuse for bringing people into my house and telling them that they can live here. Especially when you do it without my consent!" Chase exclaimed as he grabbed the arms of the chair that Aisha was in and leaned towards her. She looked down at her hands. "And a _child_ too? I thought we were happy about not having to be parents and then you go and adopt some random child off the streets?!"

"Oh don't worry, you don't have any responsibility for her. And its not like I wasn't going to tell you."

"Well when were you going to tell me? Its been over a month and I'm just finding out that she isn't really your pet rabbit!"

"But its your fault for not noticing earlier!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly put it past you to bring home pets, it was just a matter of time! But that's besides the point. I don't want her here!"

"But she's just a kid! Why can't I keep her?"

"My _Hell_you're thick-headed! Why can't you do what I ask once in a while, huh?" Chase shouted. "I don't want her here because she isn't _mine_!"

Aisha was struck dumbfound by his statement. She processed it through her mind multiple times for it to sink in.

"Do you understand that Aisha? If any child should be living under my roof, it had better be of _my_ blood."  
"I'm not gonna just desert Kiara!"

Chase brought his mouth to her ear, "Then _kill_ her."  
The strike came so fast and so unexpectedly that Chase didn't have a chance to block. Aisha's right hand was surrounded by a purple aura, as was the hand mark on Chase's left cheek. His head was turned his right by the force of the blow and he kept it there in surprise; tears flowed form Aisha's glowing, purple eyes.

"How could you ask me to do such a thing?!" Aisha asked in a harsh whisper. With that she pushed him away from her and ran out of the room.

Chase touched his burning cheek as he watched Aisha leave. Once she was gone, he grabbed the chair she was sitting in and, with a mighty roar, hurled it across the room and out of the huge stained glass window. The window shattered into a million pieces and the force of the chair going through the window set off a chain reaction causing the other windows to break.This just pissed Chase off even more and he punched the stone wall.

'_I'm alright, I'm together, I'm collected,'_ Chase thought as he ran his fingers through his hair, recomposing himself.

**_'Way to go lover boy,' _**a sinister voice within him said.

_'I thought I was finally rid of your presence. You haven't been around for months.'_

**_'Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily and I had nothing to complain about. You were doing everything right especially with that girl_ _Aisha... Well, except for whatever just happened. What the hell is wrong with you?! We need her here damn it! Get over your male pride and apologize!'_**

_'I thought you were evil. You switching sides isn't very helpful right now.'_ Chase entered his room.

**_'Well boo-hoo to you, I don't give a rat's fuzzy ass. Just fix it!'_**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Aisha brought Kiara down with her to breakfast. Aisha had on her usual black shirt and pants outfit, and Kiara was dressed in a red shirt with black pants that felt quite foreign on her. The clothes came from Njeri who managed to have a few clothes made for Kiara by Chase's seamstresses.

Kiara was mesmerized by the amount of food on the table. When they sat down, she didn't know what to eat first. Aisha smiled at her and suggested a few things which slowly led to her plate being piled with a sample of everything on the table.

"Oh," Aisha commented at the large mass of food on Kiara's plate, there was no way she'd be able to finish all of the food. "Um, well you don't have to try everything today. Tomorrow's another day. Here, I'll help." Aisha dug her fork into the heap and the two managed to clear the food from the plate in about half a hour's time.

"I was wondering when you were getting up," Chase said from behind them. Both Aisha and Kiara jumped and dropped their forks that clattered loudly on the floor. Kiara's face was frozen in a fearful-awed look at him and Aisha's twisted into a deadly glare.

"Kiara, go to our room," she said without breaking her gaze on Chase and Kiara obeyed.

"No, stay here," Chase commanded turning to Kiara. The girl froze and snapped her gaze back on Chase.

Aisha's glare dropped to surprise, "Kiara, remember what we talked about earlier, go do it now. I'll meet up with you soon." The girl slipped out of her chair and dashed from the room. "How _dare_ you tell her what to do!"

"Oh yeah, you're still mad at me..." Chase responded monotonically.

"You bet your ass I am!" Aisha replied and walked away from him.

"Aisha, wait. Aisha!" he called out after her and got hold of her wrist.

"Let me go."

"Not until you listen to me," he held onto her other hand.

"Why? Why do you keep me here?"

Chase remained silent. He kept asking himself that same question whenever he saw her. And yet, he still had no answer.

* * *

**Yea, a bit of a cliffy there. Aisha is now VERY protective of Kiara especially whenever Chase is involved. Don't for to give your opinions and review!! **

**Thanks!!**

**TTFN!!**


	29. Chapter 28: Wuya's Demise

**Okay, so considering that it took me like 2 months to finally get this up, this chapter is extremely long. Hopefully it makes up for my summer laziness...**

**I love you all!! And thank you so much for your support!! REVIEW!! oh and ENJOY!!**

* * *

He was still regretting the night before, it was an unfamiliar feeling he kept having whenever he hurt Aisha.

"I wanted to apologize."

"You apologize? Uh oh, its the apocalypse."

"Ugh, will you accept my apology?" This was like pulling teeth.

"No."

"And why _not_?"

"Because," she turned to walk away. Chase grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He kissed her softly but firmly until Aisha pulled away abruptly and took a few steps back. "Wait, no. Every time we get into an argument you pull the _same_ move, then promise to never do whatever it was again and then do it two weeks later! No, I am _not_ falling for it this time!"

Chase stepped towards her, took her hands his and looked her straight in her eyes, "_Pero te necessito Soo Yun. Quede con mi por favor._" He raised her hands to their eye level and kissed them.

Aisha's eyes went wide upon hearing Chase's impeccably, irresistible Spanish accent. But she quickly regained her composure before Chase noticed, "And what makes you think that I was leaving?"

"I have my sources," he smirked.

"Using Njeri is cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Ugh! But what do you want me around here for anyway?" she asked again snatching her hands away.

"I just told you that I need you."

"For what?"

"Does everything have to have an answer for you? Why can't you just accept things without questioning?"

"Knowing things makes life easier. Now why do you _really_ want me here?" she replied. "You're Chase Young. There's always some selfish reason why you keep some people alive and kill others."

"Well, if you consider wanting to keep you to myself to protect you as selfish, then I'm guilty as charged."

"M-hm. So does that mean that you'd do _anything_ to keep me here?"

"Anything within reason and that doesn't involve killing you, yes."

"Then I'll stay here if you swear on your God-forsaken life to never hurt Kiara in anyway and to accept her as part of the family."

"Alright, but - wait, what family?"

"Well, it started out with just you, then got your jungle cats, and then me, and now Kiara," Aisha explained. "Congratulations! You're technically a father!"

"Oh no you don't! I didn't agree to all of that so stop jumping to conclusions," Chase said grabbing onto her wrist as she turned to walk away.

"Oh yes you did. And don't touch me, I'm still mad at you."

"For what? I already apologized!"

"You made a threat on my daughter's life, that's something that's going to take a while to get over."

"How long is a while?"

"...I don't know." And with that she left the room.

The next few days went by rather quickly. Aisha was still not speaking to Chase, however Aisha and Kiara could be seen together all around the palace. She was giving Kiara tours of the massive citadel, and when they weren't walking around, Aisha continued Kiara's reading and writing lessons.

"The end," Aisha finished her story as she tucked Kiara in bed. Kiara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her.

"What's with that look? That's how the story of _La Belleza y la Bestia_ ends."

"... ..."

"What makes you think I made it up?"

"... ..."

"Whoa! Like the love story of me and what man?" Kiara gave her a look that said 'You know who I'm talking about'.

"You mean Chase?" Kiara nodded her head. "Oh, you're mistaken. There's no love story between us."

Kiara scoffed and looked away.

"Well exactly what do _you_know about love stories Missy? You're only, what 6? Love should be the last thing on your mind!" Aisha joked and attacked Kiara with a barrage of tickles. They fell into a fit of laughter as Kiara tried and failed to squirm away from Aisha. Armed with a pillow, she was able to push Aisha off her who rolled off the bed onto the floor.

Kiara gasped and covered her mouth when she saw and heard her adoptive mother/sister fall off the bed. A few seconds of silence followed.

"You should've seen your face!" Aisha blurted out, followed by uncontrollable laughing.

Kiara threw her pillow down at Aisha and crossed her arms in frustration. However, she soon broke into laughter after listening to Aisha fail to quell hers.

"Ow, that really hurt," Aisha announced holding the back of her head as she climbed back onto the bed. Kiara just pointed and continued laughing.

"You think its funny to bump your head on the floor?" Aisha joked as she held Kiara by her ankles over the edge of the bed.

"_Ahh!_ No!" the little girl shrieked in fright.

Aisha smiled as she turned Kiara right-side up and hugged her, "Don't worry, you're too cute to drop on your head." She groaned in response to Aisha's reply.

"Okay, know go to bed," Aisha said planting a kiss on Kiara's forehead. "I'll be back, I need something for my head."

- - A LITTLE BIT LATER - -

"What happened to you?" Chase asked as Aisha entered the dining room still holding her head. Near the middle of the long table, he was tilted in his chair with his feet on the table eating from a huge bowl of Faloodeh (Persian sorbet). Aisha stopped and arched an eyebrow at him. "What? Evil can't have a bit of a sweet tooth?"

She just rolled her eyes and sat in her usual spot with her head against the table.

"So what happened?" Chase asked again. Aisha turned to him but now he and his snack were right next to her at the end of the table.

"Don't worry about it," she answered softly.

"Faloodeh?" Aisha shook her head. "I know what you need." And he snapped his fingers and a small bag appeared in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Ice for your head."

"Thanks," she replied and put the bag of ice on her head. "I hope it doesn't melt."

"It shouldn't. Good night."

"You too," she called from the doorway.

--&U&U&U&U&U&U&--

Because there isn't much to report about the next few days of Chase and Aisha's lives, let's take a look at Kiara's past from the authoress' view. So, Kiara's from a major, overcrowded city-state in ancient Persia called Lazica. She lived with her loving mother and father. Everything was fine, until two years ago when her father started going a little cuckoo, which was about a year before Kiara's mother ran away so that would make Kiara about four years old when things got bad.

See, Baharrah, Kiara's mother, and all of the other women in her family before her were cursed with bad luck in marriage. The effects ranged from the death of one woman's first husband which was followed by the death her future husbands, to husbands just randomly leaving the wife. Baharrah's "luck" landed right in between: her husband went inexplicably nuts. It started slowly, once a week Mehtab, Kiara's father, would come home from work drunk and then experience hallucinations throughout the night. In time it increased to twice a week, then three times a week, and eventually to every night. The more he drank, the more delusional and violent he became.

After months of dealing with Mehtab's new turbulent behavior and habits, Baharrah couldn't take it anymore. She planned to leave him and the town. The only problem was that it was too dangerous for a woman wander around the countryside by herself. It would be even more dangerous if she brought Kiara with her. On top of that, her husband had too many connections in and around the village. So when he realized she was missing, he would be able to have his buddies go out and look for her, and if they found her things would get even worse.

After a month of deliberating, Baharrah decided that she'd risk it all and comeback for Kiara once she got herself settled someplace else safe. Before she left, she placed a small box next to Kiara's bed. It contained a few of her small precious family heirlooms.

"I'll be back for you. Just look out for me," Baharrah whispered into her daughter's ear.

The next morning Kiara woke up to the sound of voices from the door of the house. She looked to see her father speaking to a soldier in the doorway in low voices. From what she could hear, they discussing a small invasion that took place the night before that was quickly put down.

"Kiara, go to your room!"

"Is Momma coming back home?"

"What makes you think we're speaking of your mother. Now just for that, never speak of her again. Now go to your room!"

She heeded her father's words everyday since then and because her mother wasn't there to speak to her, (as she was just about the only other person Kiara knew) she fell into a life of silence. That is, until she met Aisha. Quite frankly, Kiara felt that Aisha is her mother. The odd part about their relationship is their ability to communicate with each other telepathically. Aisha was positive that she did not attempt to set up any form of telepathy with her and was sure that it was all Kiara's doing; whether she knew it or not...

--&U&U&U&U&U&U&--

Aisha had begun intensive training again, which meant that she had to leave Kiara with Njeri while she was with Chase. All was going well until one day when Kiara walked in on their training:

"Mommy!" she cried as she saw Aisha fly across the room and land on the floor after Chase had punched her.

Kiara ran to her fallen mother's side not knowing what to do.

"She's fine its nothing to worry about," Chase said nonchalantly crossing his arms.

However, Kiara didn't hear him. "Why did you do that to her? She never did anything to you!"

Chase was slightly taken aback by the unexpected fury in Kiara's voice. That and the fact that he didn't know that she could talk. After a month and a half, she had never said a word to him until now.

"Oh no. No, Kiara see, he didn't hurt me. Well, not too badly anyway," Aisha said trying to console her as she sat up. "See? Mommy's alright. I'm alright."

Kiara wrapped her arms around Aisha's neck. "Please Mommy, no more fighting. No more," her little voice sobbed into Aisha's shoulder.

"Shh, its alright baby. Its alright," she replied stroking her hair.

"Well that was weird," Chase said.

"No, not really," Aisha answered as she stood up still holding onto Kiara. "Her father was quite abusive to her mother."

"She told you that?"

"Sort of, I have access to her memories. Now come on."

"What, where? We aren't done here."

"For today we are. You need to help me explain this to her."

"Why me?"

"Because this is your fault."

"Well she wouldn't have seen you fall if you blocked my attack correctly."

Aisha put Kiara on the floor and crouched down to her level. "See, now Chase and I weren't really fighting."

"Are you ignoring me?" Chase asked.

"He was just helping me improve my fighting - "

"Woman, I don't know what makes you think that you can just sit there and completely ignore me like this."

"- so that I can defend myself better." Aisha stood up straight and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck. "See, he wasn't upset with me or anything. We're one big happy family!"

"You still think that?"

"Shut up. You're ruining it."

"Ruining what?"

"Would you just apologize?"

"Apologize for what?'

"You made her upset."

"You honestly expect me to apologize to a 6-year old?"

"Yeah."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"Just do it."

Chase sighed and rolled his eyes. "Little girl -"

"Her name's Kiara," Aisha corrected.

"- I'm sorry."

"See, now that wasn't too hard was it?" Aisha said taking Kiara's hand. "Why is the hallway so dark?"

Chase went to the doorway and looked down the hall. "It must be night already."

"We've been in here for that long?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"I wouldn't exactly call putting me through hours of torturous training 'fun'," Aisha muttered as she passed him and went into the hallway.

"It wasn't that bad. You were just out of practice. You haven't trained in nearly a year."

"I've been living here for that long?" she asked picking up Kiara and holding her on her hip (Kiara was small for her age). "Wow...I haven't seen Papi in almost forever..."

They rounded a corner and entered the dining room.

"My, my, it seems the duo has become a trio," Wuya stated from the opposite end of the dinner table.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Aisha blurted out.

"Who's the kid?"

"Don't change the topic Wuya. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not. I just want to know who the kid on your hip is. I mean she looks just like the both...of...you." A wicked smile crept on her face. "Wait, is she the love child of you two?"

"Okay, what the hell? I'm about to kill her," Aisha said putting Kiara on the floor. "Why must you know our personal business? Who do you think you are- "

"Aisha, don't," Chase warned."

But she disregarded him and started to make her way towards Wuya. "- intruding in the middle of night and giving us the third degree?"

"Kiara, go to your room," Chase told the frightened girl.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," she was almost at the end of the table, knife in her hand, "what are you do - What the- ? Chase let me go!"

He stopped her tracks and took the knife away from her. "Just calm down Aisha."

"No. Now let me go!"

"Yes Chase, do let her go. I wanna see what the little girl will do."

"Chase! Do something!"

He snapped his fingers and two tigers appeared from the floor. "Please show Wuya to her room, on the other side of the citadel."

"What? She's staying here!" Aisha turned around to Chase. "Are you out of your _mind_? I don't want her here! I don't want her anywhere within a mile of me and Kiara. Chase, what's going on?"

Chase sat in the nearest chair and threw the knife across the table with a sigh. "She has to stay here."

"Hell no she doesn't!"

"Yes she does. Just don't question it."

"Fine then. How long must I suffer with her here?" Aisha asked leaning against the wall.

"Just until I can get rid of her. But that shouldn't take too long," Chase smirked, Aisha smiled in response. The lighting in the room reflected off her tan skin still glossed in sweat. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I've lost my appetite."

"Then come," he said taking her hand and leading her out of the dining room and into his room.

"Chase, what are we doing here?"

"I was going to take a bath and I thought that you would like to join me," Chase answered as he removed his shirt.

"Um...I have to go make sure that Kiara's all tucked away in bed."

"I'll wear shorts if it'll make you happy," Chase compromised.

"Hmm...I'll consider it," Aisha replied and Chase took her hand again and led her into the bathroom. Once inside they were met by a frosted glass wall. Chase casually walked through the wall, pulling Aisha along. "That's pretty cool."

"Its just an illusion."

"Its still a really cool illusion, even though I don't really see the point of having a fake wall in your own bathroom. Holy- Is that your bathtub!" she exclaimed pointing into the large circle of bubbles surrounded by candlelight.

"Yeah, why?"

"Chase, its the size of a small a lake. You could fit like 50 people around the edge comfortably!"

"56 people actually." Aisha looked at him gaping.

Chase kissed her lightly on her lips; when he broke it, Aisha set her jaw and took off her shoes. And when she kissed him again, he removed his shoes. She rested her smooth hands on his solid chest, tensed the muscles in her arms, and shoved Chase into the huge bath. The usually composed Chase Young lost his footing on the floor and fell into the in-ground pool of bubbles with a large splash.

Aisha beamed and wiggled herself out of black pants, so that she was left in just her shirt and underwear, and jumped into the water. She quickly found that it was also quite a deep bath, it was at least three feet deep on her shallow end. Chase quickly resurfaced and shook the soapy water out of his face.

"That was quite cruel, taking advantage of me like that."

"Oh please. Don't act like you haven't taken advantage of me at least once," Aisha replied putting her hair in a quick bun. She sunk herself until the water was at her neck and threw her shirt over her head and off to a side of the bathroom.

She took a cloth from the side of the tub, dipped it in the water and rubbed it across Chase's chest and arms.

"I could get used to this," he commented as he closed his eyes and rested his head back.

"Well don't 'cause you're washing me next," she replied placing the wet cloth over his face and turning her back to him.

"Fine, if I must," Chase said as he quickly reached forward and wrapped his arm around Aisha's waist and pulled her closer to him. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

"These markings on your back."

"Oh, well they're kinda like...um birthmarks...magical birthmarks anyway. Its a Sanskrit inscription in Arabic and Hindi. Every once in a while, a new line is added," Aisha explained.

"Well what does it say?"

"It just describes what I am."

"So what are you?"

"She turned around to face him, "You don't know? I thought it was obvious especially since you know about my parents."

"Nope, still don't know what you're talking about."

"Chase, my mother's on the side of evil and my father's on the side of good. Chase, I'm an angel. Well, a fallen angel or something like that."

"You mean like God's little helper 'angel'?"

"Yeah, except I'm on earth as a neutral being between good and evil or whatever. It's kind of complicated," she finished. "You really didn't know, did you?"

"No. How could I have known?...Woah."

"Yeah, I get that alot. But see that's where the problems started. Because, I'm also a dragon, and a witch. And for some reason the three can't exist within me at the same time. I mean I was trained as a witch first. And a few years into that, this stupid thing showed up on my forehead," Aisha continued. "And then I started getting new powers and my magic increased greatly in a short amount of time. And finally came the cravings which meant my dragon half was showing up. But that kind of knocked out everything else so now things work sometimes and other times they don't."

"You're an angel?" Chase asked still in awe. Aisha nodded her head. "Wow, I knew I had fallen for someone special."

"Were the purple eyes a dead giveaway?" she asked sarcastically.

"You bet," he answered and cupped her chin in his hand and brought his lips to hers softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his neck, "God, I love you."

The two sat like this for a rather long while in silence, letting the warm water lap gently against them. Aisha had closed her eyes and her arms loosened from around Chase's neck and rested limply on his chest. He looked down at her sleeping form and kissed the top of her head. At that moment he appreciated and took note of everything that made her so special to him. Her supple skin, her soft voice, her strength but also her rare moments of timidity, and most importantly: her bright lavender eyes.

_'Holy shit who is knocking on the door! Don't they realize that I don't want to be disturbed?' _Chase thought. The knocking started a few minutes before, it could barely be heard by any normal person, but hadn't stopped.

He sighed and placed his left arm around Aisha's back and his right under her knees as stood up, being careful to not wake her. He wrapped her in a towel and placed her on a nearby bench, then proceeded to dry himself off and change into a fresh pair of pants. Chase picked up the still sleeping Aisha again, placed her on his bed, and then went to answer the door.

"What do you- " he started, and then realized that no one was there. He glanced down both ends of the hallway, glared into the emptiness, and closed the door.

Again there was knocking at the door and Chase answered it again. He looked down the hall again and was about to close the door until he glanced down. There Kiara stood clutching a thick book in her arms. Chase knelt down to her level.

"Are you looking for Aisha?" Kiara slowly nodded her head, her vibrant eyes filled with undeniable innocence.

"Well she fell asleep and I really don't think that its a good idea to wake her." A nervous twitch tugged at the corner of Kiara's mouth and she looked down at the floor.

Chase sighed, slightly dreading what he was going to do next. "Was she supposed to read this book to you?"

Kiara's eyes remained glued to the floor as she nodded her head slowly again.

"Come on," Chase sighed and walked out of his room, leading Kiara to hers.

"So where were you in this book?" Chase asked sitting on the edge o the bed once Kiara was under her covers. She simply shrugged against her pillows. "Okay, so I guess I'll just start from anywhere."

Chase (thankfully) only had to read a few pages before Kiara drifted off into a deep sleep. He left the book at the foot of the bed and silently left the room to go back to his.

"That was a really nice thing you did for her," Aisha said from the bed when he walked in.

"You were awake?" Chase asked climbing into bed next to her.

"Only right before you left. But it was still very nice. I guess you don't mind her being here as much as I thought."

"Oh God, I hope I'm not getting soft."

"Don't worry you're not. Well, good night," Aisha smiled getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, I've never let Kiara sleep by herself," she answered holding onto her towel.

"Is she always going to come between us?"

"What? She doesn't come between us."

"You're about to ditch me for a little girl who fell asleep without you having to be there."

"But I'm just worried about her."

"Worried about what? She's two doors away."

"Well...lately she's been having these dreams...And a few of them have come true," Aisha started.

"She's psychic?"

"She's probably only able to have premonitions and a little bit of telepathy, but nothing huge. But anyway, one of her reoccurring dreams, a nightmare really, hasn't happened yet. And I want to be there when if it ever does, to keep her safe."

"You shouldn't have to worry about it, Njeri should be in there with her. She'll make sure she's alright."

"...Alright, I'll stay with you," Aisha said giving in. "But do you have something for me to wear? I think I'm dry now."

"Top left hand drawer." Aisha followed his directions and slid into one of Chase's loose, black tunics that stopped at the middle her thigh.

She climbed into bed next him and placed her head on his bare chest, "Good night Chase."

"Good night Aisha."

- - A FEW HOURS LATER - -

Aisha woke to the faint sound of someone calling her name. At first she ignored it, but then she heard the distress in the person's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up stretching. Her legs swung themselves to the edge of the bed and she got up and allowed them to walk her out of the room. Once fully awake she found herself in front of the door to her room and recognized the voice as Kiara's. Aisha stepped into the room and went to Kiara's side who was hiding under her blankets.

"Kiara, Kiara, what's wrong?" The girl looked up from over her blankets and lept at Aisha, her body shaking in fear as she pointed at the closet against the right wall of the room.

"The closet's scaring you?" Aisha asked sleepily. "But its just a closet. ...Alright, alright, I'll check it." She got up and went to the closet doors, opened them, and peered inside.

"I don't see anything in here," she confirmed closing the door.

_GRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr..._

A muffled growl sounded from somewhere within the room.

"Um...that was my stomach...I hope?"

_GRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"Kiara, head for the doo- Ahh!" The closet doors flung open and knocked Aisha over and onto the bed. Redish-yellow tentacles swung wildly in the air from the closet. "Oh dear Christ."

Kiara screamed shrilly as a tentacle took out one of the wooden pillars of the four poster bed and the top fell lopsidedly.

"Kiara run!" Aisha cried as she picked her way over the bed and away from the closet. Another arm took out a pillar at the foot of the bed that fell against the door.

"The door! The door's blocked Mommy!"

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Chase!" Aisha shouted as she struggled with the fallen pillar by kicking at it. "Chase! Chase get in here!"

"Mommy look out!" Kiara shouted as a tentacle swung right over her head and crash into the wardrobe. The tentacles continued to fly around the room putting dents in the walls and smashing the wooden furniture.

"Chase! Somebody, get in here!" Aisha yelled again, this time she noticed two figures at the balcony doors. They opened to reveal to be two of Chase's warriors. Aisha pointed at the huge, swinging arms coming from the closet and they leaped into action.

"Aisha! Are you alright? Open the door!" Chase called from the hall.

"I would if I could!"

"Get away from the door!" Aisha grabbed Kiara's arm and dragged her into the bathroom and shut the door. They were able to hear a loud boom amongst the closet monster's sounds of destruction. She opened the door a little to peek into the room and saw Chase with five other jungle cats and the door lying on the floor..

"Aisha! Where are you?" He asked ducking from a tentacle. Aisha crawled from the bathroom and tugged on his pants leg. "Get out of here. Go to my room and don't come out until I say."

"Got it," she replied picking up Kiara and running out of the room. In the hallway was at least a dozen of Chase's fallen warriors wondering what was going on and waiting for his instructions. She kept running until they were safely in Chase's room. Once inside, Kiara broke down crying in Aisha's arms.

"Its gonna be alright Kiara. Chase is gonna take care of everything," she said trying to console the little girl and rocking her back and forth.

Back in Aisha's room, some of the jungle cats had managed to hold onto the the monster's tentacles while Chase and few others attacked the red blob that was slowly being pulled out of the closet.

"My, my boy, you're little kitties sure have a nasty bite," the giant blob said with an unusual drawl as a crooked smile and a pair of yellow eyes revolved around its surface and stopped, facing Chase and his warriors.

"_Hannibal Bean_," Chase growled, each syllable dripping with hate as lethal as venom.

"I'm glad you remember me boy," the monstously oversized bean bellowed.

"What are you doing out of the Yin-Yang world?"

"I friend got me out of that hell-hole. I heard that you had a special guest staying here and I wanted to drop by and say 'Hello'."

"Your friend?" Chase questioned, and then it clicked. He turned to one of his cats, "Go find Wuya and don't let her out of your sight."

About half of the cats who were in the hall left to heed their master's command. Just then loud squawk was heard from outside the room as a large black, grey, and red bird flew into the room.

"Ah, my ride's here. Well I hope I offered your lovely guest a nice welcome. Maybe I'll see her again," the bean said just before shrinking to a natural size for his species and hopped onto the bird. "Until next time, boy!"

The bird flew out of the room through the balcony doors and straight up through the opening at the top of Chase's volcano. Chase cursed under his breath and punched a hole into the wall before leaving the room.

"Where the hell is Wuya!" he shouted as he made his way to the throne room. On command, six of Chase's jungle cats materialized in front of him, encircling Wuya.

"Chase, its the middle of the night. What the hell do you want?" she said crossing her arms.

"I want you out of here." He took hold of her arm and they both disappeared into a stream of black smoke.

They reappeared at a large temple and Chase dragged her to the door.

"What are we doing here? You're looking for a fight in the middle of the night? What's wrong with you?!" Chase pounded on the large wooden door.

An elderly man answered, "Yes?"

"Dashi. Where is he?" Chase stated. The man let them in (clearly not knowing who they were) and led them to the back.

"Dashi? What do you need Dashi for? I thought you were on the Heylin side now. You shouldn't have a need for hi- "

"Would you shut up before you wake the whole temple?"

"Fine. But could you at least fill me in on what's going on!"

Chase completely ignored her as he walked into the room presumed to be Dashi's. He grabbed the sleeping man by the collar of his shirt and shook him, "Dashi, wake up. ...Dashi!"

"Huh? What?" the asked alarmingly as he woke up. "Oh its you Chase...Wait, Chase? Hey buddy you're back!" And Dashi wrapped his arms around him.

"Three second rule," Chase warned.

"Oh, right, you're on the Heylin side. Forgot...Wait, so what are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know," Wuya added.

"Holy- Wuya! What the- Chase you brought Wuya..._here_!"

Chase sighed as he tried to avoid explaining the situation, "Where's that box you were working on? Is it ready yet?"

"What box?...Oh yeah," Dashi remembered retrieving a small, ornate box from a nearby shelf. "There's just a few tweeks I have to work out..."

"Is it funtional?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

"Here, take her," Chase answered shoving Wuya ahead of him. "How long will it hold her?"

"Eh, I don't know. A few centuries minimum."

"Can it guarantee two millennia?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"_Two thousand years, _Dashi. Will I be able to be Wuya-free for two thousand years?" Chase asked as he was getting more and more agitated.

"Um...sure. Just calm down man. She'll never be able to get out."

"Wait, what? You two plan on sticking me in that box?" Wuya questioned with disbelief.

"...Yeah," the two men answered in unison.

"Wait! _NO --_!!" she cried as Dashi opened the box. A purple light emitted from it as Wuya was sucked in. Once she was inside, the box closed itself shut.

"May I ask what all of that was about?" Dashi said as he put the box away.

"She showed up today, fought with Aisha, and because of her: a bedroom was completely destroyed, Aisha almost died...again, a little girl is probably having a panic attack, and I have a massive headache," Chase explained quite casually folding his arms.

"Yep...sounds like Wuya's doing to me."

"Well, don't expect this to happen again."

"No matter how much I hope?"

"No matter how much you hope," Chase confirmed and the two bowed to each other. "Oh, and by the way, Hannibal's back."

"You're joking!" Dashi exclaimed, but Chase was already gone.

- - BACK AT CHASE'S PALACE - -

Chase opened the door of his room to find Aisha sitting on his bed cradling a sleeping Kiara cuddled safely against her in her lap. Aisha looked up at him with a tired smile as he plopped himself on his bed on his back with a sigh.

"Can I say I told you so?"

"I'd rather you didn't"

Aisha leaned in close to his ear, "I told you so."

"Very funny," Chase commented as he sat up. "How is she?"  
"Asleep now. But she was crying her heart out once we got in here," Aisha answered looking down at her adopted daughter lovingly. "What was that thing anyway?"

"It was Hannibal Bean super-sized."

"But I thought he was locked up inthe Yin Yang World."

"Wuya let him out."

"Wuya? Yep, now I definitely have to kill that witch."

"You're too late. She's looked up in a box now so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh...well I guess that works too."

"Is there anything else you would like to warn me about that might happen tonight before I go back to sleep?"

Aisha paused and thought for a minute, "Nope, nothing I can think of"

"Lovely. Good night Aisha," Chase said slipping himself back under his blankets.

"Um, do you mind if Kiara sleeps with us tonight? I mean considering that our room was completely destroyed?"

"I don't even care anymore."

"Thank you. Good night."

And with that said, Aisha placed herself between Chase and Kiara and they all fell asleep.

* * *

**FINA -FRICKIN- LY!!**

**JEEZ that took forever and a year to write! I'm sorry for making you guys wait considering that its the summer and I should have more time to have written this. But don't worry I will let you know that just about every night leading up to today was haunted by perfecting this chapter. I think its long than the others ones so it might keep you happy til hallloween.**

**THANKS AGAIN!! And don't forget to REVIEW!! (i haven't seen those in a while...but its my own faul****t)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! BYE!!**


	30. Chapter 29: The Calm Before the Storm

It has now been a couple of days since the "Hannibal-in-the-closest" incident, and Chase's entire citadel was put on high security. New magical barriers and force-fields were installed in order to avoid any other unwanted and potentially dangerous visitors. Kiara was still crashing in Chase's room while her room was being repaired. However, because how Chase is Chase, he had an extra bed brought into his room for her (of course he has room for an extra bed).

"You wanted to see us?" Aisha asked Chase as walked into the library with Kiara right behind her. Chase was sitting on a plush armchair perusing a book.

"Yes, but that was over twenty minutes ago," Chase replied with the slightest bit of irritation.

"Sorry about that. We took a little walk and then got kinda lost."

Chase sighed as he stood up and placed his book on a nearby end table. "Come with me."

The three stopped in front of the door to Aisha and Kiara's room. The two haven't entered the room in the past two days, both afraid of what could be hiding in there next.

"Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," Chase instructed.

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"You'll see. Now just do it."

"Alright." Aisha and Kiara both covered their eyes with their hands.

Chase opened the door, "You can open them now."

The two females gasped when they saw that the once completely ransacked room was now as good as new with some decoration changes. The new color scheme consisted of different hues of royal purples, pinks, and reds. Some large floor pillows took up most of the space in room along the right-hand wall. The dressers and drawers were still in place and the vanity table looked a little smaller than Aisha remembered. The book case next to it was also a bit shorter and full of books.

"Chase, where's my stuff?" Aisha asked realizing that all of her small international trinkets were missing.

"All in do time."

"Alright. So then why is the bed so much smaller? I wouldn't be able fit on it by myself without falling off."

"You won't need to worry about that since you'll be sleeping with me. This room is now Kiara's."

Aisha and Kiara looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you joking?" Aisha asked while Kiara cautiously stepped into the room.

"Don't worry, there's nothing in here," Chase said addressing Kiara.

She ran her hand on the rose-colored satin comforter on her canopy bed. She then turned to the vanity where she picked up and admired all of the decorative hair accessories and combs.

"Did you really fix this room up just for her?" Aisha asked again.

"Well, technically no. I just wanted her out of my room."

"That works," Aisha smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"And before I forget, I found a little friend for you." Chase snapped his fingers and a small orange and black ball of fur came running into the room quite clumsily. It tripped over its own feet on its way towards Kiara and rolled to a stop on its back at her feet. Kiara giggled at the little tiger's over-excited antics as its grey eyes gazed up at her.

"Ah! Its so adorable!" Aisha exclaimed going over to pet its little tummy. "And he's so soft. What are you going to name him?"

"Hmm..." Kiara mused as she held the baby tiger at arm's length in front of her, "_Haidar_."

"Oh, a Sanskrit name, its very cute. Well, hello there Haidar," Aisha said shaking one the tiger's tiny paws.

"Aisha, would you like to see your room?" Chase asked.

"Of course!" she replied and went to his side. "We'll meet you for dinner, okay Kiara?" The girl nodded her head.

Chase opened the door to the room right next to Kiara's to reveal a green dressing room. The wall directly across front he door was covered by one large mirror that spanned the width and height of the wall. A green and black, six-panel folding screen was cattied in the far right corner and ottomans were placed around the room. A vanity was against the left-hand wall and all of Aisha's small, foreign objects were either sitting on a wall shelf or along the top of her dressers.

"Oh I love it!" she exclaimed running into the room and going for all of her little trinkets.

"All of the dressers are fully stocked with clothes. And behind that curtain is my bathroom so you won't have to walk through the cold hallway to get dressed every morning." Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against Aisha's neck.

"And what is the special occasion for all of these lovely surprises?"

"Well after the...closet incident, I thought, 'Hmm, since Kiara is going to have a new room, Aisha is going to need someplace to put all of her things.' That's when I remembered that I never had a real purpose for this room and decided that it should be yours."

"Well you thought right. And this has cleared from anything evil you've done since you met me up to this point."

"You were keeping track?"

"More or less," Aisha smiled. "And by the way, about that night, where was Njeri? I saw her that morning, so why wasn't she in the room?"

"I was told that she was found in Wuya's room. She was probably used to summon Hannibal from the Yin-Yang World."

"Oh no," she gasped. "Well what am I supposed to tell Kiara? They were getting so close."

"What's wrong with the truth?"

"Nothing if its harmless. But I can't just tell her that one of the people closest to her died! Especially since she hasn't completely gotten over the fact that both of her parents are dead."

"But she was so happy today. What do you mean she hasn't gotten over it?"

"She has her good days, but sometimes she'll just go completely mute. Its even gets to the point where she won't talk to me or even communicate telepathically. It really worries me."

"Stop worrying, she'll get over it eventually," Chase responded matter-of-factly.

The two had started walking to the dining room for dinner when Aisha stopped and gave him a skeptical look.

"And when did you become such an expert on orphaned children?"

"I'm only speaking from experience. Both of my parents died when I was eight and I turned out just fine."

"Are you _joking_? You're a Heylin warlord!"

"...True, bad example. But before all of this, I was doing pretty well."

"You had other children your age to help you through it and martial arts to hide behind."

"Let's get one thing straight: I do_ not_ hide, its cowardly and ridiculous, and I'm not a cowardly and ridiculous person."

_'I wouldn't say '_ridiculous'_ but cynical is a better choice,'_ Aisha thought as they continued walking.

"Next: If you don't want my help, then I can guess that you can continue to believe that your child is a lost case."

"I'm not saying that, I just don't know what to do sometimes. ...Maybe, maybe you can help her!"

"What? No, don't drag me into this."

"Yes! You just said that you lost your parents at an early age, and I've never had to deal with that. You can relate to her on that. Then, then you can help her on her bad days! You can talk to her!" Aisha realized with a large amount of enthusiasm.

Chase placed his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into eyes, "Listen to me, you're getting way ahead of yourself. I am not going to talk to her about her dead parents."

"But you _have to_! How else is she going to get better? And besides, you said you'd help."

"By help, I meant offer my advice; nothing more."

"Well, if you don't help her get better, then I'll be miserable. And if I'm miserable, that also means that I will make your life _alot_ harder to deal with." Chase sighed and released her. "But there's always the option of killing me."

"Aisha, don't bring that up."

"Well then help me with Kiara."

"She's _your_ responsibility."

"But she's also part of _our_ family."

"You mean your fictional family that I know nothing about?"

"No, I mean our _real_ family that you agreed on."

"I didn't agree to it. You basically stated the idea and I declined it."

"No, I clearly remember you saying 'Alright' to accepting her as part of our family. And its not even like you have to talk to her about her parents. I mean, maybe you can just be nice to her once in a while, or a least acknowledge her existence whenever you see her. You can be like a father-figure in her life."

"Ahem."

"Well alright. An uncle-figure?"

"Nope."

"Distant cousin?" Aisha sighed.

"It seems do-able." Chase replied holding out his hand. Instead, Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck in her happy way.

"Its a deal!"

THE NEXT DAY

"Hopefully, whether or not Chase is in a good mood, we can go visit my father in India. Would you like that?" Aisha said to Kiara who eagerly nodded her head. The two were both dressed in saris on a search for Chase that early afternoon. Aisha's was a light olive green color and Kiara's was orange. By now they checked every place they could think of (and find) to no avail. Their last chocie was to go to the throne room. A few servants informed them that their master left early that morning but should have since returned.

"If he isn't in here then we're going anyway," Aisha declared. Voices could be heard from the nearby throne room, one of them almost sounding like Chase's. They entered the throne room and gasped in shcok and horror. Kiara ran and hid behind Aisha while the latter couldn't help but stare at the scene before them.

A green, human-sized lizard was standing over a person clad in orange with a spear raised over his head only some ten feet away from them. Aisha was at a loss of what to do. She wanted to say something and keep the man from potentially dying, but she also didn't want the demon lizard to attack her.

But then, as though her worshipped dieties hated her, one of the many guards in the room noticed her presence and turned to face her; subsequently, everyone else in the room followed his gaze to the two females in the doorway. Aisha swallowed hard in nervousness as her eyes unwillingly locked with those of the oversized lizard.

"Wait...Chase?" she asked as she took a step back.

"Aisha?" the orangeness asked lifting its head from the floor.

"Monk Guan?" Aisha asked in disbelief.

"Shut up!" the lizard hissed and gave Guan a swift wack to his head with the dull end of the spear.

"Okay, what's going and where's Chase?" Aisha demanded, her fear overcome by her frustration with the fact that she had no idea what was going on.

"I'm right here! What do you want?" the lizard hissed.

"What are you talking about? You're a frickin' lizard! Where's Chase?"

The lizard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that I have this reptilian form?"

"...Oh yeah. Well its still kind of a surprise, especially considering that I never _seen_ your 'reptilian form' before."

"I swear you're out of your mind sometimes," Chase mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything," Chase replied. "Get Guan out of here."

Aisha picked up Kiara and placed her on her hip as she cautiously approached Chase. "Are you sure you're Chase Young?"

"Well I have been for the last 19 years," the reptilian warlord replied as he passed off the spear to a warrior for safe keeping.

"Its still a bit of shock, ya' know. You scared us half to death!"

"Its not that serious..."

"Uh, yes it is...This is going to take some getting used to."

"You do realize that I'm not like this all the time, correct?"

"But if we're supposed to live here with you, it'd be nice if we knew _both_ sides of you."

"You worry to much," Chase stated holding out his hand towards her.

"Not really," Aisha reposnded and cautiosuly placed her hand in his; her soft, smooth palm against his rough, scaly claw. There was a flash of a bright light and as it faded, Chase stood before Aisha and Kiara in his human form.

"Kiara, you can look now, the big bad lizard isn't there anymore." Kiara lifted her head from the nook of Aisha's neck and shoulder and looked around her with a sigh of relief.

"So what did you come for?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that Kiara and I are going to go see my father."

"No you aren't."

"What do you mean 'No'? I haven't seen him in about forever!"

"Its too dangerous for you to go out. Hannibal is probably right outside the grounds waiting for you to leave."

"So exactly how long are we supposed to stay cooped up on here?"

"Until I think it is safe enough for you," he answered simply.

"...Yeah, I thought you'd say that..."

"And you thought right."

"...So that's why I have _this._" Aisha whipped out a samll vial from the bag she carried on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be back by nightfall. Bye!"

"Aisha, no!" Chase commanded. But it was too late, Aisha had already poured the vial's red contents over her and Kiara's heads before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	31. Chapter 30: I Can't Believe It

**I think I'm gona try my hand at poetry with this chapter to make it go by faster.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Aisha and Kiara arrived in India with a poof,

in a secluded area, which, thankfully wasn't on a roof.

Through the crowds they traveled side-by-side,

in a hurried quick-step was their stride,

until the sought house they did find.

Aisha had a for entry in mind:

"Stay right behind me and don't say a word,

until your name, Kiara, is heard."

And they proceeded to open the door,

to find Rammed sitting on the floor.

He took a sip of his tea when the two came in,

but nearly spit it out when his heart lept for joy from within.

The young woman smiled and said, "Hello Papi."

And the older man embraced her and exclaimed, "My _Sevati_!"

"There is someone I'd like for you to meet,

She's very shy and very sweet."

And she gently presented the child to Rammed,

whose eyes nearly fell out his head.

"Papi, meet Kiara,

your new granddaughter."

"My gods she looks just like you but also just like _him_!

How could you betray me so far to my wit's brim!"

"Papi I said to be nice!

And yet you are the person who's said that twcie.

But trust me

this child is not from he.

I adopted her when I saved her from an F-I-R-E."

"You adopted her, so you swear,

I must admit though, several months is to quick for a pregnancy and birth of a child of such age, ne'er.

So I guess this means that I can say happily,

newest Grandaughter, welcome to the family.

Although this is so sudden and bizarre,

Little Kiara, you are now a Katar."

And Rammed hugged the little girl,

whose mouth began to curl

into one that smiled,

that it reminded him of when Aisha was a child.

"Papi, I just remembered,

that I brought you a gift as it occured

that your bithday is around this time,

Somewhere by mine."

Aisha held out a small red box to her father

who didn't one bit bother

to refuse it.

"Open it after from here we quit

so that it may be of use to you."

"I'm so curious of what this is, can you at least give me a clue?"

"No Papi, its a suprise

that I made after many tries.

You're gonna love it I promise,

it will rid you of sorrow with solace."

"Well then I will cherish this with all my heart

I'm so glad that my child is so smart.

Which reminds me, this is your gift.

Its a little heavy to lift,

but I think you'll like it just fine."

And Rammed handed her a bundle of cloth as read as wine.

It was indeed heavy and as big as her arm.

She began to look under the cloth to see when her father cried out with alarm,

"Sevati stop! My gift is also a surprise

to open it now would be unwise."

"Alright Papi, I'll leave it unopened."

"Now that that is done, will you stay for some tea then?"

"Of course Papi, and Kiara would like some too."

With that, Rammed left the two in the room,

in a sitting postition they both assumed.

Kiara turned to Aisha

whose smile slowly turned to awe

when she saw a small head appear on Kiara's shoulder.

The younger was completely bewildred by the older

and turned to look at her left

and saw the baby tiger deft

that she brought with her on her back.

"If Haidar is seen, your Grandfather will have a panic attack.

Quickly, give him to me," Aisha said.

Kiara handed him over, but in excitment from her hands it fled,

out the door and into the street.

"Hurry and get him! But be discreet."

Kiara quickly nodded and silently followed her pet.

After a short unsuccessful search she met,

two girls around her age playing in a yard.

They saw her face dismay marred,

"Do you need help with something?" they asked.

And Kiara told them of her task.

They agreed to help as much as they could

for Kiara's situation they understood.

Together they seacrhed the town calling out the tiger's name

with finding him as their aim.

Then they found some boys huddled over by an alley,

(each clothed in white challis)

laughing and jeering at something on the ground,

the girls went over to see what was so profound.

They pushed their way through the crowd

and Kiara gasped sharply and aloud.

When she found her kitten lying there

cowering in great despair.

She scooped him up in her arms

and pushed back through the crowd to keep it from harm.

Kiara could hear the girls yelling at the boys who were chasing after her

but nothing was distinct, everything was a blurr.

Her eyes teared as she continued to run

an quickly foundout that she was not a fast one.

Two of the boys caught up to the front;

they took Haidar and Kiara fell with grunt.

But the two bullies didn't get very far,

as soon as they truned to leave, they stopped and their mouths fell ajar.

Before them was a tall man whose striking glare

could keep anyone still for an eternity of fear.

His facial features were disguised by the sun

to Kiara, but that's what probably what kept the boys from breaking into a run.

He took Haidar from the boys who didn't (and couldn't) resist

and they sprinted off after hearing the man hiss,

"You should now better than to steal."

Then to Kiara he did kneel,

and picked her up off the ground

a new comfort she had found.

"Say goodbye to your friends Kiara," the familar voice resounded,

and she waved to the two girls who were struck dumbfounded

also by the man's powerful aura and grace,

as they had never seen a man comparable to Chase.

They arrived back at Rammed's house

quite unexpectedly since they were as quiet as a mouse.

Both Aisha and her father were full of surprise,

to see Kiara return with Chase whose eyebrows began to rise.

"What, you honestly thought that I wasn't going to follow you?

Your powers are messed up, there was no telling where you could have went to."

"Oh my God, what's going on?"

"Aisha, are you alright? You're beginning to wan."

It turns out that she wasn't alright,

her complextion was really turning white!

The sight before her was too much to handle

the likeness between Kiara and Chase should have been a scandal.

Their hair was of the same color and texture

and their eyes (though not the same color) were both still quite grandeur.

Their faces were shaped the same way,

even to the point where their chins lay.

"Papi, I believe its time we took our leave,

my purpose I think I have achieved."

With that Aisha gave him a quick hug and a kiss,

she was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed.

She picked up her present and headed for the door,

"Remember that I'll always miss you more!"

Chase was right behind her with Kiara.

"It was nice to meet my new grandfather,"

she said in a small whisper before they were gone.

Rammed sat at the table with sigh and yawn

and proceed to unwrap his present.

It turned out to be a nice sized mirror, but he had no idea what it meant.

A note on top of it had the following instruction:

_"For use at anytime to get my attention,_

_The glass three times you must tap,_

_Wait til you see me in the image and I'll be there in a snap._

_Your daughter, Aisha"_

* * *

**Okay, that was more annoying and corny than I thought it was going to be...If you didn't understand anything, just send me a message or put it in a review and I'll be more than glad to explain it.**

**Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!!**


	32. Chapter 31: Don't Go!

**WOW!!!! This is soooo overdue!!! And of course I missed my December 31st deadline. But it's finally finished after this. HAPPY 2009!!!**

* * *

The three appeared back at the palace and Aisha was still in bewilderment about the proceeding moments.

"That visit was unusually short for you," Chase commented dryly. He still had Kiara on his left side while the baby tiger remained in his right hand.

"Chase...can you poof up a mirror or something really quickly?" Aisha asked.

"Why do you want a mirror in the middle of the hall?"

"Just do it please." Chase handed the tiger to Kiara and a full length mirror appeared next to them with a snap of his fingers.

"Now look in the mirror. And don't question me this time," Aisha said as she began to bite the nail on her thumb from anxiety.

He sighed as he turned to the mirror, _'What is wrong with that woman? She's getting herself all worked up for probably...nothing...'_

Chase's thoughts paused as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had forgotten that he was still holding Kiara who was also in the reflection. The Heylin slowly turned back to Aisha with a slight look of disbelief on his face.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked him. Chase just looked back at the mirror. He saw himself, a powerful man in his early twenties; but he also saw _himself_, or at least someone who looked very similar to him, some fifteen years from the past.

The hair and eyes of the little girl next to him were the carbon copy of how Chase's were, back in his pre-Heylin years, which could still be recognized in his new form. However, he could see some of Aisha in Kiara along with some of himself.

"Kiara, go get ready for lunch," Chase told her as he put her on down on her feet. She nodded and walked off with Haidar in her arms.

"I don't understand it either," Aisha said once Kiara was out of sight.

"It doesn't make any sense," Chase started. "You said that you saved her from a burning house."

"And you didn't want anything to do with her which obviously means that you didn't know her...But you two look so much _alike_."

"The worst part is that I agree with you."

"How is _that _the worst part? The worst part is that we adopted a child that looks like she could be our real daughter!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh I don't know," Aisha replied sarcastically, "maybe finding out 'why' would help!"

"_You _should be finding out what happened because _you_ adopted her after _you_ were 'pregnant' for 8 months!"

"Don't blame me for this! She looks like _you _too!"

"_Aaahhhh!!" _

"Now what?!" Chase yelled.

"It sounded like Kiara." And the two ran to the dining room. When they got to the doorway they both stopped short at the scene before them.

"_Holy --"_

"Shit," Chase sighed dully. Kiara was frozen in fear, staring at an adolescent tiger that laid itself on the table and proceeded to eat the lunch spread as knocking plates and glasses over onto the floor.

"Why is he at the table?" Chase demanded.

"'You gave Kiara the tiger to hold right before I sent her here," Aisha replied.

"Dammit! You can't give him any food, it'll make him grow at a ridiculously fast rate!"

"Wait, that's Haidar?" Aisha asked.

"Yes," Chase replied with frustration as he gripped the tiger by his neck and started to pull him off the table. "Now I can't eat until this mess is cleaned up! Kiara, take him to your room."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Chase, Aisha, and Kiara were all sitting in the library. The huge, lit fireplace crackled as the wood burned. Kiara was on the soft, carpeted floor playing with Haidar, while Chase and Aisha were sharing a nearby sofa. Chase was reading a book with his feet up on an ottoman and Aisha's legs stretched over his lap. Aisha was sitting the length of the sofa reading a letter she received earlier that day. It was a slow, cozy kind of evening for them.

"Mamma really knows how to write a letter," Aisha smiled when she finished reading the message.

"How is your mother?" Chase asked not looking up from his book.

"From the looks of it, nothing's changed…I wonder what she's getting me for my birthday?" Aisha mused as she folded up the letter.

Chase looked at her, "Your birthday?"

"Yeah, you know, it's the celebration of the day that someone was born. Papi's is the day before mine, that's why I went to see him earlier today."

"So yours is tomorrow?"

"…Yeah, I guess it is tomorrow. But don't worry about getting me something. I never told you when my birthday was anyway."  
"Oh good," Chase started turning a page in his book, "because I had something for you but I can't remember where I put it."

"You have something for me? But you didn't even know when my birthday was."

"_Had_. And yes, I thought you deserved something nice. But I've misplaced it, it's no big deal."

"What was it?" Aisha asked excitedly as she sat up and leaned towards him.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"What if I find it and want to give it to you? Then you won't be surprised."

"I'll act surprised to whatever you give me."

"Then I'll know that you're just acting surprised and I won't get any satisfaction if you use fake emotions."

Aisha fell back with a frustrated huff, "Fine. I don't want to know what it was anymore."

"That's my _Su Yun_," Chase said returning to his book.

"…You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't have a nickname for you."

"I don't mind. I don't really want one."

"Too bad, you're gettin' one now."

"As long as it isn't anything stupid or (God-forbid)…_cute_."

"But you're _mine_, and _I _will give _my_ Chase whatever nickname _I_ see fit."

"Alright, but I'm not going to respond to it if I don't like it."

"Do you look like a _Sweetheart_?"

"I better not."

"_Darling_...? No, I don't like the way it sounds. It makes me sound infatuated with you."

"But are you not?"

"I mean I love you but it's not like I'm under some obsessive, trance-like spell."

"Good, because if you were, I'd probably have to kill you."

"…That's good to know…What about _Cupcake_? Or better yet, _my dearest Sugar Plum_?!"

"Are you being serious?" Chase asked with a skeptical look while she laughed. "Why not _Lover,_ it's alright with me."

"I thought about that, but it sounds kinda scandalous."

"I don't mind."

"I don't know. Let me go through the rest of the options first." Aisha replied, "What about _My Knight._ Oh, or _My Prince_?"

"Hmm, it's not horrible."

"I like it!" She wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and whispered into his ear with a smile, "Chase, my _Prince_."

A sly smile formed on Chase's lips as he heard his new nickname in his ear. It sounded so powerful, so esteemed…

"Yes," Aisha continued, this time with a slight Spanish accent, "Chase is my big bad _Prince of Darkness._"

…and now, so sinister.

**THAT NIGHT**

"And that's why Aries is the Greek god of war," Aisha finished as she tucked Kiara into bed.

"Wow, this time you've managed to bore her to sleep," Chase said monotonously from the door way.

"Ha-ha," Aisha replied sarcastically and started to walk from the room.

"You make teasing you so easy," Chase smiled.

"I only keep it that way to please you," Aisha mocked.

"And how do you know what pleases me and what doesn't?" Chase asked as he opened their bedroom door for her.

"Well, when you're pleased, you're much more relaxed and calm...Well, you're almost always calm, but when you're pleased, you smile a little. Usually it's your smirk, but it's still a smile."

"You must think you know me pretty well."

"Not really, there's still so much that I don't know about you. Like where were you born?" Aisha remarked as she scratched her back.

"In Korea," he answered and began to pull back the blankets and got into bed. "Anything else?"

Aisha was still struggling to reach that sudden itch on her back. "...Not at the moment...This itch is _horrible_!"

"Don't think about it, it should go away."

"But it's _so_ itchy!"

"Ignore it." Aisha let out a frustrated sigh and climbed into bed next to Chase.

"Good night," she said and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his chest.

Chase wrapped his arm around her and gave her a slight squeeze before kissing the top of her head, "Good night." And the two quickly fell asleep.

However, Aisha's sleep didn't last long. A couple of hours later she found herself awake and staring into the darkness of the room. The first thing she noticed was that she back wasn't itching any more, but it felt wet. Then she realized how warm the room was...actually, she felt like she was in an oven.

Aisha quickly sat up and threw the blankets off of her in a fit of panic.

"What? What's the matter?" Chase asked waking from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and went to wrap an arm around Aisha.

"No! Don't touch me!" she shouted and hugged her knees to her chest. She suddenly wasn't feeling too well.

"Are you alright?" Aisha shook her head. Chase placed the back his hand on her shoulder, "You're shivering, but you're burning up."

She slowly slid from the bed and stood, even though the room was still dark, she could feel it tilting ever so slightly as she made her way to the bathroom. She managed to find the basin full of water and splashed some on her face. The cold water helped a little.

Chase cursed under his breath and walked into the bathroom, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Aisha nodded. "Go back to sleep, I'll be there soon."

"You want me to leave a light on for you?"

"No, I'll be fine," she lied and she listened to hear Chase get back into bed before closing the door to the bathroom. She still felt sick to her stomach and icky as she put her head into the basin of water. The cold must have done something, because now, as she pulled her head out of the water, she was so thirsty.

Aisha searched blindly for a towel in the dark and dried off her face. She, not wanting to wake Chase, walked out of the bathroom through a new door that joined the bathroom to her new dressing room. She lit a few lights and began to look for something to wear. The young woman knew that the water didn't satisfy her thirst and she knew exactly what would...

Chase reawaked a couple of hours later and felt the spot next to him to see if Aisha came back to bed; but of course, she didn't. The warlord snapped his fingers and sat up as the lights turned on. The other side of the bed was indeed empty except for a blood stain that ran a few inches long from the bottom of the bottom of Aisha's pillows.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ Chase's mind hissed and headed for the bathroom. "Aisha?" he called and opened the door. The lights turned on with another snap of his fingers to reveal an empty bathroom. The door to the adjoining room was left open and Chase went in. Aisha's dressing room was also empty except for a few articles of clothing left around on the floor.

Chase growled and went to check Kiara's room. Only the little girl and her pet tiger were asleep in the room. He silently made his way to her bathroom to find it empty. He quickly moved on to the dining room and asked the night guards whether or not they saw Aisha; they all answered in the negative. That was exactly what Chase didn't want to hear. He quickly ordered for a few groups formed to go scout out the surrounding towns in search of Aisha, he had a good feeling about what she was up to...

It took a while, but a team of Chase's warriors located the ever elusive Aisha in a nearby town called Kyon just outside the mountain range. Chase had been, by the minute, growing more and more agitated as the night progressed. But this was Aisha he was dealing with, he should have expected this.

_**"You should start keeping a few humans around so she won't run off to hunt at weird hours of the night,"**_ Chase's 'best friend' noted with a sinister chuckle.

_'Lovely, _you're_ back,' _Chase thought as he made his way into the night air to find Aisha.

_**"I never left. I've just been sittin' here, enjoying the view, and taking a little break from guiding you into evil deeds. But I'm bored now. Since we're out, what do you say to beheading a few people for fun, eh?"**_

_'I already have one bloodthirsty being on the loose and I honestly don't feel like joining in her "_fun_".'_

_**"You always were such a party-pooper**_**,**_**"**_ and the voice fell completely silently.

Chase sighed in the relief when the demon inside of him shut up and also at the fact that he just found Aisha. She was in a room of the second floor in an inn called 'The Bloodlust Cavern'.

"How ironic," Chase mused to himself as he went to the room. He found her sitting on the bed licking the blood off her fingers; she just finished her most recent victim and threw him onto the floor with the other dozen corpses. "So is it safe to guess that you're feeling better?"

"Hmm...I think one more should do the trick," Aisha replied as she got up to head for the door.

Chase was in front of the door in a split second, "I think you've had enough tonight."

She was dressed in a black, revealing sari with sliver trimming. Both of the sides of her skirt had slits that ran the entire length of her legs and her top was strapless and tied in the front; she left the outfit in the original state that it was given to her. The silver bangles on her wrists chimed against each other as she laughed and flashed her dangerously sharp teeth.

"But Chase, my _Prince_, I'm going to need at least another twenty bodies before I'm full," Aisha replied in a very sweet, yet very sinister voice. The accent she was using reminded Chase of the time when she found his room of souls; her bloodlust side was in control...this could get bad.

"No. You're coming with me." And with that stated simply, Chase grabbed her wrist and the two disappeared from the room.

Aisha gaped in shock and offense when they reappeared back at Chase's citadel. "Are you _serious_!" she shouted.

"I'm very serious. And stop yelling!"

"So you're gonna make me sit here and dry up? I need blood and I doubt that you just happen to have a ton of it lying around in a barrel somewhere!" she whispered harshly.

"Well actually..." Chase stared thoughtfully.

"I had some use for all of this blood, but I honestly can't remember what it was," Chase stated as a few of his cats dragged out two large barrels to them. They were now down in the dungeons of Chase's lair. A cold and wet place made of pure stone. "It can always be replaced later."

"Wow, you lucked out tonight. I didn't have to throw the terrorizing fit I wanted," Aisha commented as she opened the top of one of the barrels.

"Maybe next time."

"Maybe," she replied and sniffed at the red liquid in the container. "This is good stuff; it just needs to be stirred a little."

Chase kissed her cheek, "I'm glad that I can be of some help. Just don't make too much of a mess and come up soon."

"Mmhm. Good night."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Aisha slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times when she first woke up. She saw Kiara looking down at her with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Kiara exclaimed before wrapping her arms around her.

"Happy what?" Aisha replied, still disoriented by sleep.

"It's not your birthday?" Kiara asked.

"...Oh! Right, today is my birthday," Aisha realized. "Aww, thank you Kiara. How long have I been asleep?"

"It's just after sunset now," Chase replied as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Mommy, look at what we got you!" Kiara said excitedly. Aisha sat up to see what was in front of her. First, there was a bundle of royal purple cloth held together by a bright red ribbon. She untied the ribbon and found that the cloth was actually a new sari with intricate black embroidery.

"It's beautiful! Thank you_ hija_!" Aisha smiled and gave her daughter a tight squeeze.

"And this one is from Chase," Kiara continued and handed Aisha a little folded square of black silk.

Chase let out and exasperated sigh, "Unfold it." And Aisha complied with a silent 'Oh, right'.

From the fabric she pulled out a thin gold chain attached to a (100-carat) pear-shaped red diamond pendant. Aisha was speechless as she held it. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen.

"...Chase! Where did you get this? It's gorgeous!"

He smirked at her reaction, "I have my ways."

"Did your 'ways' include having to kill more than two people?"

"Possibly." Aisha just rolled her eyes as she tried to fasten the necklace around her neck. The diamond weighed close to nothing and sat just below her collar bones. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We've wasted more than half the day waiting for you to wake up and there's still much to do."

"We're going somewhere?"

"Yes," Chase sighed as he got up to leave. "And where something nice. You have thirty minutes."

"Give me an hour!" Aisha shouted at the closed door.

"Thirty minutes!" Chase called back from the hall.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Aisha emerged from her dressing room in a red sari with gold trimming and embroidery. Kiara followed her wearing an orange sari.

"Don't you have clothes in any other color than black?" Aisha asked with a sigh when she saw Chase. He wore a black Ao' dai with gold and green trimmings and his initials embroidered on his back in green.

He rolled his eyes at her comment and kissed her hand, "You look lovely as always. Are you ready to go?"

"...Yeah, especially since you just completely ignored my question."

"Good." And all three of them vanished from the hall.

They reappeared in an amphitheatre, already settled in the stone seats of the front row, with hundreds of thousands of spectators around them.

"Where are we?" Aisha asked with slight alarm.

"Calm down, we're in the Coliseum," Chase replied.

"_The_ Coliseum?" she asked with suspicion. "As in, the one in _Rome_?"

"Yes, now close it, the show is starting."

Aisha squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Chase in a tight squeeze. "Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you_!" She then relaxed and watched the play, called Mercator (The Merchant), unfold.

Cheers and clapping roared from the stadium into the deep, navy blue sky when the play was over.

"Did you enjoy the play?" Chase asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" Aisha answered and continued clapping.

"Good, now we have to hurry or else we won't be able to get out of here."

"You're really impatient today. Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

"I hope I won't hate it," Aisha mumbled in response as she placed Kiara on her hip and followed Chase out of the crowded amphitheatre,

It took them all of half an hour to get out and then another ten minutes to reach their next destination. When they arrived at the villa, the guards at the entrance were surprised to see them come.

"I know we're a little late, but Theodoric won't mind," Chase said to them.

"He was actually getting quite anxious. He's impatient, but since you two are so close, he's managed to not get too upset."

"This should be quite interesting."

"You have friends?" Aisha whispered into Chase's ear as they were led through the large villa.

"Acquaintances really."

"Oh," she replied as she looked around the hall. There were mythological murals hanging on the walls and magnificent marble statues. One of them she recognized as possibly being Julius Caesar's and a bust of as Alexander.

They reached a curtained doorway when they stopped and Aisha was told to enter first.

"Happy Birthday!" the people in the triclinium shouted. Everyone was seated on klinai around a low square table that was covered in traditional Roman food.

Aisha was completely awestruck, although she didn't know some of the people in the room, she did know a few. She saw her aunt, a pale woman with bright green eyes and pitch black hair braided around her head. Her uncle was also there, equally as pale as his twin sister with his brown hair cut short and close to his head. They both smiled at her as she entered.

"_Hija_!" Aisha turned to see her mother dressed in a violet colored Roman stola. "Happy birthday _Hija_!" she exclaimed as she went to hug her daughter.

"Mamma!" Aisha said and hugged her. "This is such a surprise! Chase, you really out did yourself."

"And who is this little darling?" Melisifant asked as she turned to Kiara.

"Oh, this is Kiara, my adopted daughter," Aisha replied proudly. "Kiara, this is your grandmother. Mamma, this is your new granddaughter, Kiara."

Melisifant was filled with so much excitement that she could hardly contain herself. "I'm a grandmother! I'm an _abuela!_ I never thought how strange it would sound to hear someone call me _abuela_...Hmm. Well my little Kiara, would it be too much trouble for you to call me 'Isa'?" Kiara shook her head. "_Muy bien!_ I shall call you my little _Nieta_ and you shall call me Isa! _Bienvendidos a la familia Nieta!_ Welcome to the family!"

And Isabella took Kiara from Aisha's arms and gave her a tight squeeze. "Oh, I'm so excited! There is so much I must teach you and so much for you to learn! And...oh my! _Hija_, she looks just like you. Hija, why does she look like you?"

"Oh yeah...Um, we don't exactly know why. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course! Today is your birthday; we're supposed to be celebrating _you_ tonight!" And with that, Chase, Aisha, and Kiara took their seats on the klinai and everyone ate and had a good time. Aisha found out that her uncle was to be married soon to the young woman sitting next to him.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Aisha smiled at her. "You know what they say; the tenth time's the charm." Her uncle Alvarez flashed a dangerous glare, but Aisha just laughed at her little inside joke. Her uncle was only a few years older than her Isabella, which made him a little over 300 years old.

The party went well and everyone was enjoying themselves and conversing with one another. Chase and Emperor Theodoric were conversing for awhile in low voices, but Aisha didn't care. At one point the two disappeared without anyone noticing until they returned.

"Lady Aisha, would it be alright if I presented my gift to you?" Theodoric asked her.

"Of course." And Aisha allowed Theodoric to lead her out of the dining room and into the main room. There was a tall figure covered with a large red cloth.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Aisha nodded her head. Theodoric pulled on the red cloth to reveal a marble statue of a young woman.

"Is this supposed to be me?" Aisha asked in awe. The emperor nodded and Aisha went to touch the statue. It looked just like her, from her wavy hair to the ruby on her forehead, even the jewelry were carved into the places that she usually wore them. The stone sari was even trimmed with delicately carved embroidery. "She's gorgeous."

"Just like you," Chase commented. Aisha turned to smile at him.

"Thank you so much Emperor," she said as she bowed to him. She then went to stand beside Chase and linked her arm with his.

"Do not worry about it," Theodoric replied with a warm smile. "Any friend of Chase is a friend of mine and deserves nothing but the best."

"Oh, it must be time for my present then," Isabella stated and grabbed her daughter's free arm along with Kiara's. She pulled Aisha, Kiara, and Chase towards the font door. "To the roof everyone!"  
Once outside, the guests ascended a flight of stone steps that led to a platform level with the roof of the villa.

"Now just keep your eyes to the sky and you'll see my gift."

After a few minutes, everyone's excitement died down and they began to wonder what was going on.

"Hmm, I think I was a little too early," Isabella mused. But just after she said that, there was a loud boom and explosion of red in the black, night sky. Everyone 'ooo-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at the sight of even more exploding colors. The fire works continued for another half hour, alternating in color and in shape. The final set was red and in huge letters spelled out '_Feliz Cumplianos Aisha!'_ and fizzled out after a few seconds.  
"Ta-da!" Isabella exclaimed at the end of the fireworks show. She turned to see Aisha on the floor laughing.

"That reminded me...of my eighth birthday...when I...when I set... Papi on fire!" she managed in between her laughter.

"Oh right! Your poor father couldn't sit for weeks." Isabella remembered with a smile. "He still hasn't forgiven me for giving you those fireworks."

Everyone said their goodbyes and goodnights, and each guest went home. When Aisha, Chase, and Kiara returned to Chase's, Aisha wrapped her arms around Chase.

"That was the best birthday _ever_!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

"I think that you deserved it."

"You are so good to me," she stated and kissed his lips. "And you my little _hija_," Aisha started as she turned to Kiara, "are so good to me, too. You must be so tired after all of that excitement."

Kiara nodded her head sleepily and reached up for Aisha.

"Okay then, time for bed." Aisha said as she picked up Kiara. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told Chase and went to tuck in Kiara.

Chase watched her go and then made his nightly rounds throughout the palace. He reflected on his day; like when he first woke up this morning and found Aisha asleep right on top of him. Both of her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and her face was pressed against his ear. Chase almost panicked when thought of her drinking his blood came to mind, but then he realized that right now she was asleep and not on some bloodlust rampage.

And he found an unexpected comfort in this knowledge; a comfort in knowing that Aisha was there with him because she _wanted_ to. He smirked a little when he realized this and wrapped his arms around her back. She still had on the same sari from the night before.

He ran his fingers along the "birthmark" on her bare back and noticed that there were five lines of Sanskrit engraved instead of the four he had counted earlier that week. Ever since he was told of it, he made a note to translate the message and track its progression.

The next thing Chase noticed was her heartbeat; it was the only thing that he could hear besides her breathing. Both were at steady pace that his sensitive ears enjoyed to hear and almost admired; for his heart hasn't given a single beat in over a year. But it wasn't something that he particularly missed, it just made him appreciate Aisha even more. For if he couldn't hear her heart, he would've been convinced that she was dead from the way she looks when she's asleep...

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Love?" Chase asked Aisha as he entered his bedroom. She was just getting into bed when he walked in.

"How could I not?" she answered and patted a spot in front of her on the bed. "Come sit."

He complied and crossed the room to her, "Yes?"

"You are so good to me that sometimes I forget that you're Heylin," she stated as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his neck.

"Something like that isn't safe to forget," Chase replied almost coldly and pulled her across his lap.

"I know but sometimes you make it so hard for me to remember," she sighed.

"So you want me to slap you around every chance I get to help you remember?" he asked and pinched her bare leg.

Aisha laughed and swatted away his hand, "Ow! No, I'm just saying that you aren't as evil as you seem."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, me and Kiara are still alive for one thing."

"True."

"And you have a heart. No one who is 110 percent, purely demonic evil has a heart. That's why I can't drink demon blood, they don't have a heart."

"Aisha...I haven't had a heart in over a year," Chase told her.

"Yes you do, I can hear it," she replied as she placed her hands and ear against Chase's chest. "Yep...that's a heartbeat alright. It's _really_ faint, but its there."

_'Well shit, the damn bean couldn't even turn me evil correctly_,' Chase thought.

"But there are lots of reasons why you still have a heart. For one thing, you were human trying to turn without full knowledge of what you were doing. And then you were never supposed to be evil in the first place."

"What do you mean that I was 'never supposed to be evil'?"

Aisha yawned and tucked herself even more into Chase's embrace. This age old story had always put her to sleep as a child. "You know the prophecy that told you that you were to be the greatest warrior in the world? Well did you ever think about what would happen _after_ it was fulfilled?"

"My ideas have changed a little since I first heard about it. But I am obviously going to rule the world for the rest of eternity," Chase answered.

"...Wrong. If you hadn't turned Heylin, you and I were supposed to live happily ever after. La di da di da. But _you_ had to go and be _greedy_ and screw it all up!" she explained and pinned him on his back to the bed.

"Would you like for me to apologize?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Apologize? _Now_? What good is that gonna do? The damage is already done!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to not mess this up anymore than it already is."

"Well if you love me, you shouldn't have to worry about me messing _us_ up."

"...You do love me back, right?"

"You are so delectable when you are angry."

"Answer the question Chase."

"You're alive aren't you?"

"Chase," she warned.

"Yes. Even though I was positive that I could never love in this new life, you've found a way to fix that," he replied as he slid a strand of her hair behind her ear with a smile.

"That's only because we're destined for each other."

"So are you happy now?"

"Very," Aisha smiled as she got off of him. "Goodnight." And with that she slid under the blankets and fell asleep.

Chase heard a small tapping at the door that managed to wake him up. The room was still dark, so morning was still a few hours away. If only he wasn't so damn tired, he probably would have slain the visitor right there at the door.

He opened the door to find Kiara standing there with a pillow in her arms.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, crouching to her level.

Kiara cautiously held out her hand a touched Chase's. At that moment, everything seemed so much clearer to him, all was deafeningly silent except for a small voice that his mind heard very easily.

_"I feel as though...as though I won't ever see her again,"_ the voice said. Chase looked at Kiara, completely amazed at her talent. She was gazing past him and at the dark figure of Aisha, asleep.

"And what makes you feel this way?" Chase asked her.

_"I don't know...But something doesn't feel right. I haven't felt this way since right before the fire..."_ and the voice fell completely silent.

He was curious about what Kiara meant, especially because it was quite obvious that she had a gift of premonition. He had to admit that the little girl had grown on him and had a lot of potential. Even though almost every time she looked at him there was fear in her eyes, Chase could tell that she had a very intelligent mind.

"Would you like to stay in here with us tonight?" he asked. Kiara hugged her pillow tighter and nodded. Chase stepped aside to her let her into the room and closed the door.

She crawled into the bed on the left side of Aisha and placed her head on he chest. Chase resumed his spot on the right side of Aisha and thought.

What concerned him was what Kiara was talking about. It obviously had something to do with Aisha, probably something bad...

**THE NEXT MORNING** (chase's POV)

I awoke again, this time it was morning and by the sound of someone calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Kiara staring at me with an alarmed look.

"What is it?" I asked her and she shoved a sheet of paper in my face. The words on it blurred for a second and then they cleared. It was a note from Aisha, something or another about not wanting to wake us up; Deja's coming; she has to go see her father; and there was nothing to worry about.

Every time the words "there's nothing to worry about" came from her mouth, there was definitely something to worry about. I swiftly slid out of the bed and went straight for the dinning room with Kiara right behind me.

"What is going on?" I demanded of her when I entered the room. She had just finished her breakfast and was already dressed and ready to go. "Did you honestly think that you could sneak out of here before I found out and without protection?"

"Chase, I'm just going to see Papi. And this time Déjà will be with me."

"Why don't you ever worry about yourself? Hannibal is out of the Yin-Yang World with Wuya. Just the two of you won't be enough."

"Chase, Papi needs me and I don't think that sending an army of tigers with me to see him will help whatever is going on down there. I know how to protect myself. I'll be alright."

"At least let me come with you."

"My father already doesn't like you. I think that he feels that seeing you once a year is enough." I noticed that the way she spoke was very unlike her, it was near emotionless.

She walked past me and into the hall. "Aisha, is there something wrong?"

She was hiding something from me, something important. She ignored me and continued walking. Once I caught up with her, I grabbed her arm and turned her around, "What is wrong?"

"...I don't know," she sighed. "This is why I'm in such a rush."

"Mommy don't go!" Kiara shouted from behind me and ran into Aisha's outstretched arms. "Please don't go Mommy. Just stay here.._.please._"

"Oh _hija, _you're turning into Chase; always worrying. I will be just fine," Aisha told her with a hug. Then she came to me and placed her hands in mine. Her eyes were intent, but I could definitely sense the fear behind them. "I should be back in no more than four days. If I'm not back by the fifth day with no message about me staying longer, come find me. But I doubt it'll have to come to that."

I just continued to stare at her as blankly as possible.

"Chase, don't you trust me? I will be alright." She placed her forehead against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Alright, send someone at midnight."

"Noon." I refused to hug her back, her decision made me angry and I was not going to pretend that it didn't bother me.

"It's almost noon now," she smiled. "Give me 8 hours."

Kiara suddenly ducked behind me as Déjà appeared ahead of us.

"Are you ready to go yet?" her human form asked. "We need to leave now if we want to be there before sunset."

"I was, but Chase won't let me go," Aisha replied.

"Chase, we'll be fine. And she really needs to go see her father. I just got back from there, he looks pretty bad."

"All I am requesting is that I come with you or at least that you go with a guard. Is that really too much to ask for?"

"You're just being paranoid and overprotective. I will be fine," Aisha continued to insist. She gave me and Kiara quick kisses and stepped as a far away from us as possible.

"Um...who is that little girl?" Déjà asked.

"How is keeping you out of Hannibal's reach being paranoid and overprotective?" I demanded of Aisha; she was really beginning to test my patience.

"Wait, Hannibal's out of the Yin-Yang World?" Déjà asked.

"I can't believe that I'm still here arguing with you on this," Aisha said exasperatedly and turned to leave. "Déjà, we're going now."

"Wait a minute. We have to figure out this Hannibal thing."

"I don't care! I just want to see my father!" she shouted as she rumaged through her bag. "If you want to stay here Deja, then fine; I'll just go by myself."

"Oh God, Aisha wait-" Deja started and took a few steps towards her.

"Just have some patience Aisha, we will figure something out," I told her as calmly as I could and also stepped toward her. I could sense that something bad was about to happen; and so could Kiara and Deja.

"Look, I'll be fine. You'll send someone after me anyway. It's no big - Found it!" Aisha retorted and pulled out a small glass vial.

And then everything happened at once: Deja was first to sprint to Aisha.

Kiara screamed.

I ran.

There was a great flash of light followed by an explosive force of energy.

I fell back.

The light faded.

All was silent.

Déjà and Aisha were gone.

* * *

***sniffle-sniffle* I can't believe that its finally finished. I've been working on this for more than 2 years...and its finally finished....I just want to thank all of my lovely readers and reviewers both anonymous and not. You guys really helped me get through the last 3 years, 2 months and 18 days of this story...its been great!!**

**And once again I'm sorry for the magnificently long delay. Forgive me please!**

**and P.S.: WATCH OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!! The Past is Back**

**TTFN**


End file.
